Tale of the Rabbit Goddess
by GrandPuubaTikiElderMcTootTooT
Summary: I was once asked what it was like to be a part of Fairy Tail. At the time I was too nervous to really think of an answer to the question.. but now after all these years. I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt, that Fairy Tail is my family, and that no matter what we go through, we will always be by each other's sides. Rated: M for Future Lemons, and Adult Language.
1. The Story Begins

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone, and thank you for checking out my latest project story! It's been a while since I really updated due to several factors. Mainly just losing too much time to work, and family matters. So I apologize for that. However I'm happy to say that I am sticking around for a while again, and I figured what better way to come back than with a new story, and do something fresh, and quite different from the last stories I've done. So before you get any further I'd like to point out that the beginning of the story takes place before the Manga/Anime, or also known as the 'Childhood Period' whichever you want to call it. The story is pretty much follows the main story line however with the addition of my own two characters, and how things happen through the eyes of a not so well known member of Fairy Tail (My OC) There will be pairings too, so fret not! However I will say that they will come in later chapters. I have a lot already worked out for this story, and plan on pacing it properly. So I kept the first chapter relatively short, but later chapters more than likely will become longer. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it, as much as I did writing it :)

* * *

 **Summary:** I was once asked what it was like to be a part of Fairy Tail. At the time I was too nervous to really think of an answer to the question.. but now after all these years. I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt, that Fairy Tail is my family and that no matter what we go through, we will always be by each other's sides.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. I do however own the characters of my own creation for the sake of this story.

* * *

 **The Story Begins**

Waking up in her room located in Fairy Hills, a young 16 year old woman with long and wavy white hair, large innocent golden eyes, perfect curves despite her age, stretched her arms out above her head with a cute yawn as she got out of her bed. Blinking away any left over sleepiness, she slowly made her way over to her bathroom and sluggishly stripped down out of her nightgown, and hopped into the shower.

Coming out of her bathroom wrapped up in a towel the girl smiled as she opened her closet up and pulled out her usual outfit. Pulling her white, black fur lined over coat over herself she started working on the black buttons and left the top 4 buttons undone exposing a small amount of cleavage to the world. More to let her breath properly, rather than wanting to show the world parts of her body. Pulling up her long black skirt with slits up the sides to cover her legs that had black fur at its ends to match her over coat, she giggled as she grabbed her most beloved possession off of her dresser, and smiled as she set the decoration in her hair.

Nodding to herself as she checked herself over in the mirror, and fluffed up her hair a couple of times to make sure that it was completely dry, she made her way out of her room, and locked it behind her ready to head to the guild for the day.

This young woman is known as Mika. No last name, as she was raised in an orphanage since until the age of 10 when she was then introduced to the third Master of the Fairy Tail Guild after showing signs of containing magic within her. Mika was as you could say.. just a regular run of the mill mage.. if that.. Despite her beauty and bubbly positive personality she wasn't well known by many people..However there was one aspect about her that made people recognize the young woman whenever she was out and about on a job, or just shopping for groceries, and it was the two fake rabbit like ears on top of her head that were the culprit for that.

So far it was just another day all things considering for Mika. Arriving at the guild from her dorm room in Fairy Hills. Mika looked around the guild to see if anyone else in her age group was still in the guild. Spotting Mirajane Strauss, and Erza Scarlet fighting in the middle of the room, Mika sighed.

The two girls were the same age as herself, and made Mika very uncomfortable most of the time, Mirajane would tease and pick on her, while Erza just ordered her around and berated how weak she was compared to the others.

But Erza was right.. she wasn't powerful.. even the younger mages in the guild like Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Elfman were stronger than herself.. she was only barely stronger than little Lisanna.. but that was only because the girl never wanted to fight in the first place, and was more of a helper than a fighter..

Sighing to herself Mika avoided being spotted by the two girls, and sat down at a table with Cana who was arranging her cards. Seeing Cana look over towards her with a smile, Mika returned the gesture.

"Good Morning Cana." Mika smiled politely with a smile.

"Morning Mika." Cana smiled back, before returning to her cards. "You going on a job today?" Cana asked curiously and saw Mika deflate momentarily.

"I'm not so sure." Mika trailed off rubbing her arm nervously, trying to not think about how she can't normally do jobs unless someone else comes along with her.

"Oh come on Mika. You can do it! You just have to remain positive about it, and you'll do great." Lisanna popped up next to Mika nearly making the older girl jump.

"Um.. thanks Lisanna.. but I'm not really feeling like going on a job today." Mika smiled, and saw Lisanna pout.

"Not like you could do one by yourself anyways Rabbit Girl!" Mira yelled out as she was pulling on Erza's long red hair while pushing her away with a foot.

"Mira! Be nice!" Lisanna scolded from the table while pointing at her older sister, and looked back to see Mika grabbing onto one of her fake rabbit ears that adorned the top of her head sadly.

"It's fine.." Mika sighed sadly laying her head down on the table depressed. _'Why does everyone tease me about my rabbit ears? I think they're cute..'_ Mika thought to herself.

"I know." Cana spoke up bopping a fist onto her open palm. "Why don't we go on a job together?" Cana smiled trying to pick the white haired girls mood up.

"I'd rather not.." Mika groaned feeling like she should of just stayed home.

"Perhaps you should look for a simple job that wouldn't require the use of Magic?" Master Makarov spoke up walking next to the table after noticing the depressing aura coming from the table.

"Yeah, you could do a simple delivery job or something." Lisanna smiled with a nod.

"I.. guess I could." Mika grumbled picking her head up off of the table.

"Very good child. You're never going to progress if you never apply yourself." Makarov spoke sagely as he follow Mika over to the request board, and watched her look over the board with very little interest behind her golden eyes.

After a few seconds Mika reached forward and took a job request paying 15,000J that said 'Help Needed'

"Ah that one. Apparently a mysterious cave has been found in the forests near Shirotsume, and nobody has been able to investigate it due to something protecting it." Makarov said simply before hopping onto the counter to get another beer. "Shouldn't be any trouble for you to investigate it, and report your findings back to the client." Makarov smiled as he sat down on the counter top.

"Okay.. I'll give it a try." Mika said quietly.

"Good girl." Makarov held his hand out and took the paper from Mika and stamped it before handing it back to her. "Good luck." Makarov smiled.

Watching as Mika had left the guildhall a few looked towards each other hoping all went well for the young mage, while a few simply shrugged it off thinking it wasn't any of their business. Namely Mirajane.

"Mika left for a job?" Erza asked looking a little roughed up.

"Yes. She should be back later today, or early tomorrow." Makarov said taking a drink from his beer.

"I know she can do it." Lisanna showed her support for her friend.

"She'll figure out some way to screw it up." Mira grunted with a scowl on her face while glaring at Erza.

"That's enough Mirajane. Mika needs all the support she can get if she wants to be a successful mage. Be a little more supportive of your fellow guild members." Makarov scolded his two S-Class mages.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the forest of Shirotsume..

"Where the fuck did I put it!?" A spiky white long haired, green eyed 17 year old man growled as he threw his possessions around inside of the dimly lit cave.

"Ah hah!" The man roared in victory as he held a book above his head before stroking it to his face tenderly. "Would of been screwed without you.."

Looking around the cave that he had called home for the past few months, the man poked his head out of the cave causing his long messy spiky white hair to swish around over his shoulders lazily.

Searching the area for any animals, or people nearby the boy sighed thankful for the last few days of nobody coming out to this part of the forest to check things out again.

"Now where is the little pile of green fur at? He knows by now he should never leave the cave without me.." The boy grumbled looking around the small clearing in front of the cave for something that apparently had green fur.

Shrugging his shoulders the boy walked back into the cave to start a small fire so he could continue reading his book in relative peace, trying not to worry about his missing companion at the moment.

* * *

Making to Shirotsume a couple of hours ago, Mika slowly made her way in the direction of the forest after speaking to the client who had sent the job request.

The client had told the young mage that he wished for her to see if the cave held anything of value inside of it, and to report back to her with whatever she had found inside if she had managed to get near it. Seems simple enough right?

So now.. after entering the forest Mika was on high alert for anything, and was starting to slowly shake due to her nervousness.

"Caves equal darkness.. forests equal animals.. cute furry animals.. but scary ones too.." Mika mumbled to herself and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a tree branch crack, and almost fell backwards. But sighed in relief when noticing it was just a deer scampering away after noticing her presence.

"Phew.." Mika giggle before looking down at her compass to take a reading on which direction she was going in. "The client said that the cave was at the most northern part of the forest about a mile away from the large stream that runs through it. Hmm.." Mika spoke out loud as she saw her compass showing her that she was heading in the right direction still.

Continuing her trek through the forest for another 45 minutes, Mika was starting to relax a little more. She had seen nothing but peaceful animals since she had gotten here, and that made her smile. She loved cute animals..

Mika was suddenly startled out of her day dreaming of soft cute furry woodland creatures, and nearly screamed when something small came barreling out of the bushes yelling at the top of it's lungs.

"Ahhhhh!" The little thing yelled with tears in it's eyes as it rammed right into Mika's leg, and fell backwards limply.

Looking down at her feet, and blinking a few dozen times. Mika's eyes started shining. "Oh my goodness! You're soooo cute~!" Mika squealed picking up what appeared to be a green furred kitty with what looked like a few small black lightning like markings on it's back.

"Uhh.." The kitty groaned before slowly blinking himself back into attention, and screamed at the sight of the white haired woman with golden eyes holding him up, but his scream was suddenly muffled by the Mika's breasts as she hugged him tightly to her chest.

Feeling her collar bone being patted Mika looked down, and saw the kitties pained black eyes silently begging to be released.

"Oh thank god!" The cat gasped out as Mika held him out further away from herself in shock.

"You can talk!?" Mika squealed dropping the cat in surprise, and dropped down on all fours to the ground to inspect the cute little creature closer. "You're just like Happy aren't you?" Mika asked, and saw the cat look at her strangely.

"Happy? And I don't know! I just know that I have to get back! He's going to be so mad that I left, and got lost again!" The cat started dancing around in a panic with tears returning to his eyes.

"H-Hold on there.. mister.. uh.. kitty?" Mika trailed off momentarily. "Who's going to be mad?" Mika tilted her head in confusion.

"My friend! I told him I wasn't going to leave while he slept again, but I was hungry..." The cats tearful eyes showed just how much he regretted his decision on apparently leaving his sleeping friend as it looked down to the ground.

Smiling Mika reached into her bag, and handed the cute green bipedal cat half of a tuna sandwich, and saw the cats eyes sparkle.

"R-Really?" The cat whispered as it tried to take the delicious looking sandwich with shaky arms.

"Mhmm." Mika giggled handing the kitty the sandwich. "So do you have a name little kitty?" Mika asked curiously as the cat took a bite of her offering.

"My friend named me Bolt!" The green cat named Bolt answered with a mouthful of food.

"Okay Bolt, My name is Mika. Would you like me to help you find your friend?" Mika asked with a smile.

"Please?" Bolt whispered. "We have been living in a cave that I think isn't too far away from here."

"A cave you say?" Mika repeated.

"Uh huh.. My friend and I have been staying in it for a couple months now.. we.. travel a lot." Bolt trailed off looking pretty sad, and dejected.

"I actually came to this forest to investigate a cave. Maybe it's the same one?" Mika giggled as she picked Bolt up, and set him on her head noticing that he had finished off the sandwich.

"Maybe. There are a lot of caves around the forest." Bolt said before batting at Mika's fake ears.

"They're not real." Mika giggled as she started heading forwards.

* * *

About an hour later of very small conversations between the two, Bolt had perked up after recognizing the area that they were in.

"I think we are getting close. My friend destroyed a bunch of trees in front of the cave, so look for something like that." Bolt paused for a moment before climbing forward on top of Mika head to look into her large golden eyes. "You know.. you're really nice lady.. most people wont even talk to me.. or my friend.." Bolt whispered.

"Aww.. why is that? I think you're by far the cutest thing I've seen in years!" Mika giggled as she grabbed Bolt off of her head, and held him in her arms nuzzling him against her face enjoying his soft fur.

"I don't know.. but I know people don't like my friend because of his magic.." Bolt trailed off sadly.

"His magic?" Mika repeated before spotting a bunch of charred and splintered trees ahead.

"Uh huh.. He's not a bad person.. I promise.." Bolt nodded before spotting the sight as well. "It's over there!" Bolt chirped happily. "Um.. thank you for helping me get here lady." Bolt smiled.

"My name's Mika, remember?" Mika pouted cutely.

"Oh yeah! Sorry." Bolt patted her forehead as an added bonus.

As Mika took a few steps forward both Cat, and human saw a massive charge of black and green lightning screaming towards them from the cave as well as a massive pressure raining down on upon their bodies.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH BOLT!?"** A distorted male voice echoed out, as its owner appeared not a millisecond later ready to strike at a moments notice, and a look of death on his face.

Completely frozen in spot, and unable to breath properly Mika started to shake at the amount of magical energy that was surrounding the slightly taller white haired green eyed boy in front of her, who's body cackled with green, and black lightning menacingly.

"Don't Brian! It's my fault I promise!" Bolt yelled out wiggling out of Mika's arms. "I got hungry, and left the cave.." Bolt bowed his head in shame.

A few tense moments later the heavy feeling surrounding the area disappeared which made Mika gasp out, desperately trying to refill her lungs with oxygen once more.

"What have I told you about leaving the cave Bolt?" The boy bent at his knees asked angrily with a scowl.

"Not too.." Bolt whispered sadly.

"It's fine little buddy.. just don't do it again. Wake me up next time." The boy sighed. "So who is this?" The boy's intense green eyes snapped up towards Mika which made her 'Eep' in surprise.

"Kinda skittish aren't ya?" The boy commented with a raise eyebrow.

"This is Mika." Bolt said quietly. "She found me deeper in the forest, and helped me find my way back. She's really nice!" Bolt explained.

"She did?" The boy asked looking towards his little friend and saw him nod his head. "Well then.. Mika was it? You have my thanks for helping my lil buddy out." The boy held his hand out, which Mika stared at for a few moments and slowly shook his hand still a little nervous around the boy who nearly gave her a heart attack.

"It.. was no problem.. uh?" Mika trailed off.

"Names Brian." The boy nodded before feeling Bolt jump up on his head, and get comfy.

"...Not the same..." Bolt commented quietly as he tried to nest into Brian's long white spiky hair.

"What?" Brian said in irritation looking towards his forehead.

"Nothing." Bolt answered while looking at Mika who tilted her head in confusion.

"So what brings you to these parts of the forest, besides returning my friend back to me?" Brian asked with a strong tone wanting to determine if she was a potential threat. She certainly didn't look like it. Brian determined he could easily push her over, and put her in the hospital for a week if it came down to it.

"Um.. uh.. I was actually here to investigate a cave here in the forest for a client." Mika spoke quietly as she pulled out the job request form, and handed it to Brian as proof.

Reading the piece of paper with a raise white eyebrow, Brian chuckled as he handed it back to the girl in front of him. "Well here's your cave." Brian threw a thumb over his shoulder as the two made their way towards it. He had nothing to hide from this weak woman, so he'd let her check it out. _'The sooner she checks out the cave, the sooner she can leave.'_ Brian told himself mentally.

Looking around the dim candle lit cave Mika noticed that it wasn't that deep, and was large enough for someone to move around in. Other than that it was just a simple cave. Her thoughts started to wander towards the furthest parts of the cave but suddenly froze as she spotted a HUGE spider creeping along the wall of the cave near the white haired boy in front of her who looked none the wiser.

"Um there's a- EEP!" Mika tried to point out, but squeaked as Brian punched the large spider on reflex killing the thing.

Shaking his fist off, and wiping the spiders guts off of his fist Brian turned towards her with a curious look on his face. "What?"

"T-That.. was so~ gross!" Mika shivered as she held herself to control her shaking. She hated big creepy crawlies..

"Eh.. you're standing in a dark cold cave, in the middle of the summer in a forest.. what did you expect?" Brian shrugged his shoulders before walking towards the small fire located in front of a simple sleeping bag, and a few other small worldly possessions of his.

"So um.. if you don't mind me asking.. why are you two staying here?" Mika asked still a little nervous about being in this cave.

"Avoiding the world pretty much." Brian answered as he sat down in front of the fire with Bolt sleeping peacefully still on top of his head.

"Why?" Mika asked curiously. _'I know Bolt said that people were afraid of his friend due to his magic.. but that didn't mean he should hide from the world.. right?'_ Mika thought to herself as she looked around herself nervously.

"Tell me Mika.. do people tend to like Demons?" Brian asked with his green eyes meeting her golden ones.

"Demons?" Mika's eyes widened at the mention of the topic, and saw Brian simply keep his eyes locked onto hers. "Not usually.." Mika trailed off quietly.

"There's you're answer then." Brian looked away towards the fire.

"But.. you're human.. right?" Mika asked moving forwards, and sitting down in front of the small fire a few feet away from him.

"Yes, however my magic isn't." Brian answered, and saw a questioning look on Mika's face. "I use a type of Demonic magic." He explained simply.

His answer reminded Mika, about Mirajane's magic, and how she took over the souls of demons to fight. "I know someone who uses magic like that."

"Oh yeah?" Brian trailed off in an uninterested tone.

"Mhmm. She's just made S-Class this year at our guilds S-Class trials." Mika explained.

Looking towards the woman near him, Brian raised an eyebrow at that. "You're a guild mage then?" Brian asked and saw Mika slowly lift up her robe/dress up to her thigh revealing her long slender creamy skinned leg to him with a large blush on her face, and showed him her gold colored guild mark.

"See?" Mika said quickly pushing down her long black skirt still blushing like mad.

"Neat." Brian nodded with a blank look on his face.

"You know.. you could join a guild too." Mika spoke up after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Not really a people person if you couldn't tell." Brian grumbled slightly irritated that this woman wouldn't just leave now that she had done as requested of her.

"But you could meet people, and make new friends." Mika asked hoping he'd at least think about the prospect of joining a guild. "Do you really want to live in caves for the rest of you're life?" Mika followed up with.

"Well that was a low blow.." Brian growled out. "I don't exactly wish to be living in a cave here Mika." Brian bit out.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! I just.. wanted to help." Mika trailed off averting her eyes after making Brian upset.

"Look.. it's fine.. Eventually I'll figure something out for us." Brian sighed as he slowly poked the small fire to keep it alive. "So what guild are you from?" Brian asked simply.

"Fairy Tail." Mika smiled slightly.

"Isn't that the guild that's always getting in trouble with the magic council?" Brian questioned, and saw Mika nod.

"Yes.. the other members are.. really destructive.." Mika tried not to giggle at the thought of everyone coming back from nearly any job with a large fine, or a complaint of some nature.

"Sounds like a good time." Brian commented as he picked Bolt off of his head, and set the cat down into his lap stroking his head.

Watching as the boy next to her calmly stroke Bolt's head making the cat purr lovingly, Mika smiled softly at how protective Brian was of him, and turned back to look at the fire. "You know.. people from guilds understand magic.. and wouldn't shun you because of what you were born with.. I think Bolt would like being in a guild too." Mika smiled softly towards him.

"Probably.." Brian mumbled closing his eyes, feeling the temperature starting to drop slightly. "It's going to be getting dark here soon. You better head back now if you wanna make it back into town by nightfall." Brian spoke up with his eyes still closed, and heard Mika quickly stand up, and shuffle her feet around.

"Oh no! I'll never make it back in time." Mika worried as she started looking around outside the cave to try, and remember which direction she had come from.

Sighing at the sight of the woman panicking in front of the cave Brian carefully moved Bolt out of his lap, and onto the ground. Feeling the sudden hard cold ground woke Bolt up, making the small cat look around confused as to what was going on.

Moving around himself Brian started to pack up his belongings into his traveling bag, and rolled up his sleeping bag, and strapped it on top of the pack.

"We leaving?" Bolt asked before yawning cutely and felt Brian pick him back up into his arms.

"I'll take you back into town.." Brian trailed off seeing Mika stop flailing her arms around in panic. "Seeing how you helped Bolt make it back to me, it's the least I could do for you." Brian finished, and saw Mika look towards him quickly with a thankful smile on her face.

"Oh thank you so much!" Mika bounced around for a moment happily.

"Here." Brian handed a dozing off Bolt to her, and was shocked to see Bolt snuggle up to her so quickly after being passed off by him. "Traitor.." Brian whispered under his breath, and saw Mika look back towards him curiously as the two started making their way through the forest.

"You say something?" Mika asked cutely.

"No. We better get moving." Brian grumbled with narrowed eyes.

* * *

A few hours later night has settled in as Brian lead Mika back into town. Brian had even followed her to where the client lived at saying that he just wanted to make sure that she arrived safely. Which lead to where he is at now..

Waiting outside of a building with his back leaning against a wall with his eyes closed lost in his own thoughts. Popping his head out of Brian's white mane wide awake after napping pretty much the whole way here, Bolt was looking around curiously at their surroundings.

"So are we moving again?" Bolt asked quietly into Brian's ear.

"Yeah. Seeing how people got too interested in the cave we've been staying at, I think it'd be best if we looked for somewhere else to live." Brian answered quietly, and looked towards his green furred buddy who looked a little lost in thought too. "Whats the matter?" Brian asked softly.

"Um.. maybe.. we should join a guild? Like Mika said.." Bolt whispered, and felt Brian push away from the wall.

"No." Brian answered sternly crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"But Brian.. What if Mika said was true, and people will welcome us there? It could be fun.." Bolt whispered a little sadly. He just wanted his friend to be happy. He didn't mind living in the forests with Brian, and constantly traveling, because that was all he knew ever since Brian had hatched him from his egg about a year and a half ago, but the little green cat knew that his friend wasn't happy with his current life style..

"Perhaps." Brian trailed off silently cursing the young woman inside of the building for putting such thoughts into not only Bolts head, but his own. Sighing in defeat Brian bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"Please? Can we at least give it a try? If we don't like it we can leave, and just do what we have always done." Bolt patted Brian's cheek cutely.

A few silent moments later Brian sighed again after making his decision. "Alright.. we'll give guild life a try. But if I feel like it isn't right for us then we leave." Brian spoke clearly, and felt Bolt hop out of his hair, and land into his arms to hug him with his small little arms.

"Oh! You're still here." Mika smiled in surprise at the sight of the Brian, and Bolt.

"Yeah.." Brian grumbled.

"We're going to join a guild!" Bolt cheered in happiness, and saw Mika clap her hands together happy for them.

"That's wonderful! I'm sure you two will love it." Mika smiled before a small frown came upon her pretty face. "So.. what one are you planning on joining?" Mika asked quietly.

Looking towards Brian with curious eyes, Bolt watched Brian take a small breath of air before opening his eyes, and smirking towards Mika. "Yours."

Registering the boys answer in her brain, Mika suddenly bounced forward, and grabbed him by the arm, while Bolt jumped up onto her head with a happy smile. "Then lets go! We can probably still make it to Magnolia before it gets too late, and we miss the final train for the day." Mika explained as they started quickly making their way through the tourist city of Shirotsume with a large happy smile on her face.

On the train bound for Magnolia, Mika, Brian, and Bolt had a train car completely to themselves seeing how it was nearly 11pm, and this being the last trip the train would be taking for the night. They had been on the train for around an hour now, and only simple short conversations were held in the train car. Seeing how Brian said that he wanted to join Fairy Tail, Mika decided that she would be the first one to welcome him there, and perhaps get to know him better.

 _'He really isn't a bad guy like Bolt said earlier today.. Just a little grumpy at times.'_ Mika giggled at the thought.

"What?" Brian asked with a pointed look, with his emerald colored eyes demanding an answer from her.

"Nothing really.." Mika trailed off with a smile as she pet Bolt's head lovingly making him purr. "It's just.. I'm surprised you're wanting to join Fairy Tail is all." Mika continued to smile.

"I'm doing this more for Bolt, than myself." Brian answered looking away from the woman in front of him, and out of the train's window.

"That's very sweet of you.." Mika smiled as she looked down towards the little cat sleeping on her lap.

"So tell me, is there anyone in you're guild I should look out for?" Brian asked looking away from the window.

Thinking about the boy's question for a few moments Mika looked back towards him. "Um.. not really. I mean.. you're really strong.. so I don't think you'll have much to worry about when it comes to fitting in." Mika explained with a quiet tone.

Noticing the hint of sadness behind the pretty girls voice Brian pushed to know why such sadness was there in the first place. "Why did you all of a sudden sound so sad?" Brian asked seriously.

"Oh.. well.. it's nothing." Mika tried to brave a smile in front of the admittedly cute boy in front of her.

"You can tell me ya know. It's not like we're exactly strangers at this point." Brian said quietly, and saw Mika wracking her brain to determine if she should answer honestly, or not.

"Well.. you see.. I'm not very good with my magic.. so I'm often teased, and made fun of by the others because of it.." Mika eyes felt as if they were about to start watering up.

"You're own guild members?" Brian asked with an edge in his voice.

"Mhmm.. but it's okay. There are others who are my friends, and support me even though I'm not strong like the everyone else." Mika smiled sadly.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Brian pressed for more information.

"Um.. I use wind magic." Mika answered quietly.

"Really?" Brian asked tilting his head to the side. By all accounts he's ever heard of when it came to wind mage's, they were all powerful in their own rights.

"Yes.. however I haven't been able to get the hang of it besides a couple simple spells, which are more for defense than anything.." Mika explained with a sigh following afterwards.

"People don't need to be super powerful in order to make a difference Mika.. It's what you do with what you have at you're disposal to help others that matters." Brian said quietly.

Her eyes widened after hearing how sincere Brian had sounded after trying to cheer her up, and to say it didn't make her smile would be an outright lie. "Thank you.." Mika whispered.

"So how much longer are we going to be on here for until we get to Magnolia?" Brian asked simply.

"Not too much longer now. Maybe about 20 minutes." Mika answered as she looked down to her lap, and watched Bolt roll over onto his back still asleep. "So you said you used a demonic type of magic right?" Mika asked curious to find out more about the boy sitting in front of her.

"Yes.. I'm a Lightning Demon Slayer." Brian answered simply holding his hand out pushing a small amount of magic into his palm creating small arcs of green, and black lightning that danced around for a moment before fading away.

"It's very pretty." Mika smiled. "Is you're magic similar to Dragon Slayer Magic? A boy named Natsu uses magic like that in the guild." Mika asked.

"I believe it is, however instead of being meant to slay dragons, my magic is meant to slay demons." Brian explained.

"So.. how did you get such a powerful magic.. if you don't mind me asking?" Mika asked.

"I don't mind." Brian shrugged before pulling out his beloved book from his bag and showed her it. "This ancient tome gave me the clues I needed to learn the mechanics of it, but without a teacher who completely knows the workings of the magic, I had to figure it all out on my own." Brian explained putting his book back.

"That's amazing.." Mika whispered in awe.

"Thanks." Brian nodded. "You know.. I could probably help you with you're wind magic." Brian offered quietly.

"Really? You'd be willing to help me?" Mika asked desperate to know if he was just teasing her or serious.

"Sure. It's an elemental magic like my own, so I don't think it'd be that hard to help you out with whatever you're having trouble with." Brian shrugged, and watched Mika calmly pick up Bolt from her lap, and set him down beside her.

"Thank you so much!" Mika squealed as she suddenly rocketed forward hugging Brian who was frozen completely stiff at the unfamiliar feeling of human contact.

Doing as any male would given his situation he just slowly reached around the woman's back, and patted her back a few times with an uneasy smile on his face. "You're welcome?" Brian chuckled as Mika moved away from him with a small blush on her face as she returned to her seat.

* * *

Stepping off of the train platform, Brian looked around at the sight of the city of Magnolia in the middle of the summer night trying to take it all in.

"It's pretty big." Brian commented as he followed Mika who had still yet to pass Bolt back to him.

"Mhmm." Mika looked back towards him with her eyes closed, and a smile on her face as she headed towards Fairy Hills, but froze as she realized something.

"What is it?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow curious as to why she stopped so suddenly.

"Um.. well.. Were I live there's a no boys allowed policy.." Mika trailed off sadly after forgetting about helping Brian, and Bolt find a place to stay for the night.

"It's no big deal. I'll figure something out." Brian said not worried about it.

"But it gets cold at night, you'll freeze." Mika trailed off in worry as they continued on towards the female dormitories.

"It's fine Mika.. I've been sleeping outside for quite a while now. I'm pretty used to it." Brian waved off her concern.

"If you say so.." Mika trailed off looking down at Bolt who was still napping away in her arms, and giggled at the sight of the cat wiggling around in his sleep.

"This it?" Brian asked after 10 minutes of walking through the large city.

"Mhmm." Mika nodded her head as she turned around towards Brian, and held a still soundly sleeping Bolt out towards him.

"Why don't you take him for the night. He seems awfully content with you." Brian said with narrowed eyes pointed towards Bolt's sleeping form, which made Mika giggle.

"Are you sure?" Mika asked quietly, not wanting to take his friend away from him. Even if it was just for one night.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll go find a tree, or something." Brian said as he turned around, and waved over his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow Mika."

"Good night Brian." Mika said softly while turning back around, and entering the building while cradling Bolt close to her with a smile slowly gracing her lips as she thought about her day.

 _'It wasn't such a bad day after all.'_ Mika smiled happily as she looked back down at Bolt who started to drool out the side of his open mouth, making her giggle quietly at the sight of such the small creatures cuteness.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well that's it for the first chapter! I just want to say that this story isn't going to have any other OC's in it, besides an enemy OC or something like that. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed reading this so far, and hope to see you all on the next chapter. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow to show support if you liked it. Feel free to PM me as well if you have any questions or just want to chat! Bye now!


	2. A New Place Called 'Home'

**Authors Notes:** Welcome back to the second chapter! I first of all would like to say that if you have a preferred pairing/couple you'd like to see then leave a Review with your suggestion. I'm open to pretty much all pairings really :) I'll decide on the other pairings depending on the amount of Reviews, or PM's I get in the next week or so. Now onto the last thing I wanted to say. This chapter brings in everyone from Fairy Tail, and is the last of the 'Prologue' type chapters if you will, and the updates following this one will be involving the others of the guild as well. So remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow! If you do I'll make you cookies. *wiggles eyebrows*

* * *

 **Summary:** I was once asked what it was like to be a part of Fairy Tail. At the time I was too nervous to really think of an answer to the question.. but now after all these years. I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt, that Fairy Tail is my family and that no matter what we go through, we will always be by each other's sides.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. I do however own the characters of my own creation for the sake of this story.

* * *

 **A New Place Called 'Home'**

The Next Morning

Squinting her eyes tightly at the warm sensation of sunlight hitting her face, Mika tried to ignore it as long as she could, and was content to sleep in a little longer. She wasn't able to completely fall asleep until around 12:30am last night so she needed to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Well.. that would of been her plan until the warm little heater next to her suddenly woke up, and started panicking under her comforter.

"Waaahhh! Where am I? I can't see!" Bolt panicked trying to throw whatever it was on top of him off.

"Mmmnn.." Mika moaned before opening her eyes, and lifting the comforter up to let Bolt out from his would be prison. Watching with tired eyes, she saw the small green cat jump at the chance of freedom and bounce up off of the bed, and sprouted a pair of feathery like wings similar to Happy's, and floated above the bed.

"Mika..? Is that you?" Bolt asked a little nervously as he floated closer to her face.

"Yes.." Mika stretched her arms above her head, and yawned cutely, and watched Bolt look around her room with great interest.

"Where is Brian at?" Bolt asked slightly panicked. He didn't think Mika was a bad person, and would definitely not kidnap him away from his best friend.

"Well.. boy's aren't allowed here in the Fairy Tail female dormitories. So he had to sleep somewhere else last night." Mika answered as she slowly got out of bed.

"Oh.." Bolt whispered before perking up again. "But I'm not a girl." Bolt pointed out, and heard Mika giggle.

"No, but you're a kitty. Not a boy silly." Mika smiled back towards the green cat as she grabbed some clean clothes for the day. "I'm going to take a shower real quick. Please don't leave the room until I'm done okay?" Mika asked nicely, and saw Bolt nod his head.

"Okay.." Bolt whispered slightly worried about his friend.

20 minutes later Mika emerged from the bathroom dressed in her usual outfit, and smiled seeing Bolt once again sleeping on her bed all curled up. Walking forwards Mika scooped up the sleeping feline, and headed towards the door.

After a short walk towards the guildhall, Mika spotted a familiar sight still sleeping up in a large maple tree on the edge of the clearing near the guild, and went to wake him up.

"Brian?" Mika called out as she tapped his leg a few times.

"Ngah!" Brian yelled as he was startled from his sleep, and fell to the hard ground with a sickening thud that made Mika cringe at before cringing again as his traveling pack smashed down on top of his head a moment later.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to make you fall!" Mika frantically squatted down to check on the boy who pushed himself up with his traveling pack rolling off of his back.

"Ugh.. what a way to wake up.." Brian groaned as he got to his feet, and saw Mika with worried golden eyes holding a still sleeping Bolt in her arms. _'It's like the little traitor isn't even trying to get away from her.'_ Brian thought with narrowed eyes. "Well I'm awake now.." Brian grumbled dusting himself off.

"We should go inside then, and you can talk to Master Makarov." Mika smiled glad to see that he wasn't injured from the fall.

"Alright." Brian shrugged.

Walking up to the guild with Bolt still in her arms, and a silent Brian beside her. Mika turned towards the boy with a smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mika giggled as she pushed open the door with a smile.

The two looked inside of the guild, and saw nothing but complete chaos ensuing inside as a massive brawl was taking place between many of the members inside. Chairs.. tables.. food.. bottles.. and even members themselves were being thrown around to give the fighters any sort of edge as the battle continued.

Sweat dropping at the sight Mika was about to apologize to Brian but saw him chuckling at the sight.

"Well.. this is pretty much how I had envisioned it." Brian laughed lightly moving his head to the side to avoid getting nailed with a stray chair.

"It's not always like this." Mika said as she pointed to the wall for them to crouch along in hopes of staying out of the fight.

Making their way towards the bar Mika spotted Master Makarov chugging down a beer with great vigor.

"Master Makarov?" Mika pipped up, and saw her short Master tear his face away from his drink, and waved towards her.

"Mika my girl! Welcome back!" Makarov said happily before spotting a sleeping green cat in her arms that looked similar to Happy, as well as slightly older teenage boy with white hair, and green eyes staring at him with great interest. "It appears you brought a friend along back with you." Makarov chuckled before taking another large swig of his beer.

"Master. This is Brian. I ran into him, and this little cutie here on my job. They want to join Fairy Tail." Mika smiled brightly towards Brian who looked like he was bored beyond belief.

"Do ya now? It's nice to meet you Brian, I'm Master Makarov." Makarov held a small wrinkled hand out for the boy to shake, which he did.

"Nice to meet you as well Master Makarov." Brian nodded his head. "Is there some sort of requirement, or test I will need to be doing in order to join?" Brian asked before pulling himself, and Mika down to avoid a flying table, and heard Makarov chuckle.

"No, no." Makarov waved his question off, and focused on the boy's magic. "You got quite a powerful aura about yourself my boy.. what sort of magic do you use?" Makarov asked, and saw Brian look towards Mika with slight concern written across his face, and watched the white haired woman nod her head with a smile as she stroked the green happy like creature in her arms.

"I use Lightning Demon Slayer magic." Brian answered calmly while bracing himself for what usually happened when people came to learn about his magics nature.

"You don't say? Interesting.. I've never seen, or met a person with such a magical ability." Makarov trailed off twisting the ends of his mustache a couple of times. "Okay. You're in." Makarov chuckled as he stretched his arm out with his magic, and grabbed the guild stamp from under the bar. "What color, and where would you like it?" Makarov asked simply tossing the guild stamp up, and down in his hand a few times.

Remembering what Mika's golden guild mark looked like Brian thought about it for a moment before pulling up the left sleeve of his black t-shirt. "Same color as my eyes, and here." Brian pointed to his shoulder, and watched the stamp make contact with his skin for a few seconds before being removed and leaving the green Fairy Tail mark on his skin.

"Very good. Now.. excuse me for a moment." Makarov chuckled before growing to the size of a giant, and started yelling into the guild hall. "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU BRATS!" The reaction was instantanious as everything stopped inside of the guild hall. "We have a new member, so introduce yourselves to him." Makarov pointed towards Brian who was standing near Mika.

"Oh great. Another newbie." A white haired blue eyed girl dressed in dark gothic looking attire grumbled as she walked forwards to inspect this new member, while a long red haired brown eyed girl followed shortly behind wearing a armored breastplate, and blue skirt with a sword strapped to her side.

Watching as Mirajane circled around Brian like a shark in the water, Mika was starting to get a little nervous, and started petting Bolt harder who had still yet to wake up.

"You don't look like much." Mirajane bit out, and saw the new guy clench his teeth in anger which only made her smirk.

"Shesh Mira, can't you be polite for once in your life?" Erza growled before looking towards Brian. "I'm Erza, It's nice to meet you." Erza nodded as she held her hand out for him to shake which Brian did. Pointing to the others, Erza introduced the rest of the group around her. "The pink haired kid is Natsu, the shirtless one is Gray, the white haired boys name is Elfman, and the smaller white haired girl is Lisanna. Cana is the one over there at the table with the cards, and of course that pain in the ass is Mirajane." Erza explained, and saw Brian nod his head.

"Nice to meet you all I guess. Names Brian." Brian said simply before taking Bolt out of Mika's arms. As soon as he did everyone's eyes were on the small green cat the moment it had left Mika's arms.

"Whoa! He's like you happy!" Natsu yelled out looking towards his friend.

"Aye!" Happy chirped as he floated towards Brian.

"Interesting." Brian said as he tilted his head while looking at Happy, and nudged Bolt awake.

"Nnnn-Dun wanna.." Bolt mumbled before opened an eye, and nearly panicked at the sight of so many people surrounding them.

"Hi!" Happy smiled as he floated in front of Bolt who hopped out of Brian's arms, and floated around Happy.

"Hello. I'm Bolt." Bolt smiled while mostly everyone awe'd at the sight of another cute flying cat in the guild. But the moment someone tried to grab him (Lisanna) Bolt panicked, and raced towards Mika who caught him, and held onto him as he shivered.

"Aye! I'm Happy!" Happy smiled as he floated in front of Brian.

"You're Happy?" Brian asked slightly confused. _'Is he trying to say he's in a good mood? Or is that his name?'_ Brian thought to himself.

"Mhmm! That's my name!" Happy chirped.

"What idiot name's something Happy?" Brian mumbled but felt Mika nudge his shoulder, and pointed towards Natsu nervously who was about to lunge at him. "You got a problem kid?" Brian bit out with a glare noticing the offended look in the kids eyes.

"Don't make fun of Happy!" Natsu charged the new guy with flaming fists ready to strike, but Brian simply brought a fist down upon his skull sending him to the floor with a sickening whooshing noise escaping out of Natsu's lungs as the air rapidly escaped out of him.

Panicking slightly Mika grabbed Brian's arm, and dragged him away from the others in case things started getting out of hand again. "Don't tease Natsu about Happy." Mika said quietly as she felt Bolt land on top of her head, and started roosting in her hair in between her fake rabbit ears.

Watching as Mika reached up, and started petting Bolt as he tried to go back to sleep.. AGAIN.. Brian sighed. "Yeah okay.. I'll apologize I guess.." Brian grumbled before walking over to Natsu, and the little white haired girl that was Mirajane's little sister, and picked up him up off of the floor, and brought him to his eye level. "Sorry lil guy." Brian said simply that made everyone sweat drop at how lame that came out.

However the small smile that spread out across Natsu's lips made everyone feel a bit better about it. "It's kay. You're really strong!" Natsu laughed as Brian set him down onto his feet.

Sitting down at the bar Mika giggled at how all of the younger members of the guild had dragged Brian away trying to get to know him better with Mirajane, and Erza silently following after them wanting to know if this new member was a possible threat to their family.

"So how did this all come about Mika?" Makarov asked from his spot at the bar curious how the girl managed to convince such a strong young mage to come back with her to the guild, and join. He was very proud of the girl to say the least. Not only did she manage to complete her job by herself, but also brought back a new member for the guild.

"Oh.. well.. that cave I was sent to investigate.. turned out to be where Brian, and Bolt were living. He told me people shunned him because of his magic, so I asked him why he didn't join a guild seeing how other mage's would understand his magic, and wouldn't turn him away. But.. he said no at first." Mika trailed off as a glass of juice was set in front of her by the barmaid. "Thank you." Mika smiled before looking back towards her Master.

"But he decided to give guild life a try after helping me get out of the forest.. for Bolt's sake rather than his own." Mika smiled happily looking back towards Brian who was laughing at Mirajane who looked absolutely furious, and was barely restraining herself from mauling the man.

"He's got a good heart I can tell.. his magic however.. is a little more concerning." Makarov stated as he watched the boy across the guild hall.

"What do you mean Master?" Mika asked quickly. She didn't feel like Brian was dangerous or anything.

"His magic has the same feeling as Mirajane's.. however.. it is a lot darker." Makarov explained before shrugging. "It's probably nothing to worry about."

"Okay.." Mika trailed off hoping that what her Master said was true, and that there was nothing to worry about.

"I got a message from your client earlier today, here's your payment." Makarov pulled out an envelope with her money in it, and saw the girl smile.

"Yay! Thank you Master." Mika smiled but saw the short old man wave her off with a very proud smile.

"Congratulations on completing the job by yourself Mika." Makarov smiled before seeing a body flying towards the bar, and froze at who's it was.

"Mirajane?" Mika whispered with wide eyes as Mirajane's body crashed against the bar loudly, and looked back to see Brian looking furious with an electrically charged fist extended outwards.

"Don't ever! Say something about her like that around me again little girl!" Brian roared loudly while the other members of the guild started to snicker at the sight of the ever powerful newest S-Class mage of the guild crashing into the bar courtesy of the new guy.

Watching as Mirajane howled in anger as she bolted towards Brian with waves of her magical aura flaring around wildly. Mika sat on the edge of her seat as she watched Brian avoid Mirajane's rage fueled punches, and quickly moved behind his attacker once noticing an opening to do so, and pinned her arms behind her back.

"It seems he is no stranger to fighting as well." Makarov chuckled before he started sweating profusely. _'If that is the case then Brian will more than likely become another mass property destroyer like the others!'_ The short Guild Master shouted suddenly in his head, and turned towards Mika quickly.

"Stop him!" Makarov ordered Mika who went wide eyed at the command.

"B-But.." Mika stuttered, before seeing Makarov burst into tears saying how life wasn't fair. "Um.. Master?" Mika trailed off before seeing Erza separating Brian and Mirajane. Brian just nodded simply towards the red haired armor mage while Mirajane huffed, and stormed over to her siblings table, and sat down roughly swearing she'd have her revenge.

"Brian won't stand for people saying bad things about his friends." Mika heard Bolt whisper on top of her head.

"What do you mean?" Mika asked looking upwards.

"That girl was making fun of you.. Brian didn't like that, and attacked her." Bolt whispered before wiggling around a little more before going back to sleep.

"He.. did?" Mika whispered with a small blush on her cheeks. _'Brian was.. protecting me? That's so sweet of him.'_ Mika smiled at the thought.

"Why don't you go sit with the others. It'd be good for you." Makarov said wiping some snot away from his nose after his bawl session, and watched Mika get up, and walk towards where Brian was sitting.

 _'Seems she found a friend within the new boy.'_ Makarov smiled at the sight of Mika sitting down next to Brian with a brilliant smile on her face, and started talking with the other younger members of the guild at the table.

* * *

A few weeks later Brian walked towards the guild after doing a simple job of taking care of some bandits that had been harassing a small village near Clover. Bolt was lazily flying next to him as he munched on a tuna fish sandwich Mika had given him for the trip, content with his food.

"I wonder what everyone is up to." Bolt spoke after swallowing a bite of his food.

"Probably the same thing as always.." Brian grumbled before tilting his head side to side popping his neck loudly.

"I hope Mika is still at the guild." Bolt smiled.

"I swear.. you're more attached to her than you are to me." Brian growled with narrowed green eyes towards his little green buddy.

"She's really nice though! She makes me yummy food!" Bolt smiled happily rubbing what was left of the sandwich against his cheek making breadcrumbs stick to his fur, and looked toward Brian who had remained silent. "You don't like Mika?" Bolt asked quietly.

"What?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sure I do, she's nice, and a good person. I consider her a friend I guess.." Brian grumbled looking away from his friend with narrowed eyes still a little sore with how Bolt would prefer to be with Mika than him lately.

"So what do you think she's doing?" Bolt asked as they passed through the shopping district area, and looked at all of the people who were watching the two make their way through the area.

"How should I know?" Brian grumbled before hearing a bunch of girls around his age whispering, and pointing towards him with blushes on their faces. Ignoring the girls Brian looked down to inspect himself to make sure he wasn't naked or anything.. 'Girls are weird..' Brian said to himself after seeing that he was still wearing his tight black sleeveless shirt, and black baggy cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Do you think she'll make me food when we get back!?" Bolt asked as he floated in front of Brian's face rubbing his paws together happily.

Pushing Bolt away from his eyesight Brian chuckled. "Why do you insist on asking questions I have no real answer for Bolt?" Brian asked and saw his little buddy deflate slightly. "Look. We can get some food if you'd like? We still have some money left over from our last job, so we have some money at the moment." Brian tried to cheer his friend up.

"It's okay.. I just want to get to the guild." Bolt mumbled as he landed on top of Brian's spiky long white hair.

"If you say so." Brian shrugged simply.

Walking through the guild hall doors Brian, and Bolt looked around to see everyone talking among themselves, and being civilized for once.

"Hey Brian!" Lisanna called out from a table sitting next to Natsu, Gray, and Cana. "And Bolt!" She added spotting the green feline on top of the man's head.

"Hey Lisanna." Brian nodded slightly as he made his way over to the table.

"How did the job go?" Lisanna asked with a smile.

"Fine. It was pretty simple." Brian answered looking around the room for the little girls older sister who he had deemed 'A royal pain in the ass.' He could deal with Erza, and her bossy attitude slightly better than Mirajane's constant rudeness..

"Oh!" Cana spoke up snapping her fingers remembering something. "Mika wanted me to tell you that she went on a job." Cana spoke up with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Cool." Brian trailed off not knowing why she'd make a point to have someone tell him that she was going to be away from the guild for a little while, and could feel Bolt slump over on top of his head sadly at the news.

"Fish?" Happy asked Bolt as he floated around Brian's head.

"No thank you Happy." Bolt said sadly wishing for Mika's food instead.

"Okay.." Happy trailed off before sticking a small salmon in his mouth, and gently floated down onto the table munching away on the fish.

"So what are you all up to?" Brian asked to try, and clear the boredom clouding his mind right now. Being in a guild was definitely better than living out in the wilderness in seclusion, however despite having numerous people to interact with that held no ill will towards him, and could go on jobs to make money, and what not. He still managed to find himself becoming bored easily.

"I'm practicing my fortune telling." Cana smiled looking towards him with a few of her cards in her hands.

"Just trying to keep these two out of trouble while Erza is away on a job." Lisanna smiled pointing towards Natsu, and Gray who looked nearly as bored as Brian.

"Hey want to fight!?" Natsu perked up slapping his hands on the table loudly looking towards Brian.

"He'll destroy you again ya idiot!" Gray scoffed with a scowl.

"Not today Natsu. I just got back from a job. Speaking of jobs, why don't you go take one?" Brian asked the pink haired boy who Brian actually didn't mind being around. Gray was alright in his book too but when it came to entertainment Natsu was more preferred than Gray.

"Aww.. but I don't wanna.." Natsu deflated flopping back down onto the table.

"There isn't really anything up for us to do." Gray commented looking towards the older white haired man at the table in front of him.

"Something will come up I'm sure." Brian shrugged before standing up away from the table. "I better go check in with Master Makarov, and let him know I completed my job." Brian said as he walked away from the others.

"Hey Brian! How was the job?" Macao called out, seeing Brian wave towards him.

"Good, just got back." Brian nodded towards the older blue haired man.

"Nicely done kid. It's kinda funny to have a younger guild member not destroy everything he touches!" Wakaba laughed apparently already hearing about Brian's last job.

"I just don't see the need for using overly powerful attacks on weak enemies." Brian shrugged. Bandits were hardly worth wasting his magical energy on despite him having a lot of it.

"Ah Brian. Welcome home." Makarov smiled but noticed Brian face fall for a moment.

 _'Home.. why does that sound so.. nice..?'_ Brian asked himself with a small smile coming to his face.

"Thank you Master." Brian nodded sitting at the bar, and asked for a drink from the barmaid.

"I heard you did very well in taking care of that bandit gang. You didn't even destroy anything. I can't tell you how proud I am of you my boy!" Makarov had proud tears of joy falling from his eyes but saw Brian freeze up again.

 _'He's.. proud.. of me?'_ Brian repeated in his head. _'Nobody has ever said that to me before..'_ Brian looked down at the counter of the bar.

"Um. Thank you Master.." Brian said quietly.

"Is something the matter child?" Master Makarov asked, and saw Brian shake his head with a small smile on his face.

"No.. It's just.. I'm not used to praise from anyone.." Brian trailed off before looking towards his short mustached Master. "It's.. nice." Brian smiled.

 _'Poor boy must of had a rough up bringing if he's never been praised before..'_ Makarov noted before calling out for another beer.

"So Mika told me you offered to help train her before you joined." Makarov stated simply.

"Yes I did, and still plan to." Brian said seeing his drink set down in front of him. "Thank you."

"Brian.. are you sure you are able to do that?" Makarov asked seriously, and saw the boy look towards him with a smile.

"Of course. I believe in her, and believe she will be great once she gets the hang of her wind magic." Brian commented before taking a drink from his glass.

 _'Such faith.'_ Makarov noted with a smile. "Alright, just promise me that you'll look after her, and if you need anything feel free to ask okay?" Makarov asked, and saw Brian nod his head.

"I will Master." Brian answered as he watched Makarov adopt a thoughtful expression on his face.

"This may not really be my place to tell you, and feel as though she should be the one to say this.. but I believe it would be best if I did." Makarov spoke as he looked around, and noticed the others occupied with other things going on inside of the guild, and looked back to Brian who's focus was solely on him now. "Mika is a very sweet, and caring young woman. However she lacks the confidence in her abilities, and herself all together. Making it hard for her to feel good about herself when in the presence of everyone else at the guild. Her peers don't do very much to help her confidence levels either, which make her believe she isn't able to progress as a mage.. I worry as though she may give up the guild mage lifestyle for a normal one if she can't find herself soon." Makarov explained quietly, and watched Brian think about his words.

"I see.." Brian trailed off before looking back up. "I don't think she'll quit Master. Mika is a strong woman despite whatever anyone here, or out there in the world says. I know it." Brain said seriously. "I'll help her figure out her magic, and I'll be the first one to sick her on Mirajane." Brian declared with a smirk, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Very good my boy.. I trust you will do so." Makarov chuckled. "However.. I believe no matter how powerful Mika may become, she wont ever want to fight little Mirajane, or Erza for that matter." Makarov commented.

"Perhaps. But you never know. Everyone has a breaking point Master." Brian shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to remind those two that I can easily take them on." Brian laughed.

"You have yet to fight either of them seriously Brian. Don't underestimate them. They are both S-Class mage's of the guild for a reason." Makarov said wisely, and saw Brian wave his concern off.

"What makes you think I ever took them seriously to begin with?" Brian smirked which kind of unsettled the old Guild Master.

"Just be sure to not destroy anything.." Makarov sighed hearing the doors to the guildhall doors carefully pushed open revealing the very girl that he, and Brian had been talking about earlier.

Watching as Mika walked up the middle of the guild hall with a smile on her face, she greeted the two.

"Hello Master. Brian." Mika smiled before looking around the guildhall, but noticed what she was looking for on top of Brian's head. "Oh there you are." Mika giggled as she grabbed the sleeping green cat off of Brian's head, and hugged him.

"Mika!" Bolt cheered nuzzling the girls face.

"Welcome back Mika." Brian said with a small smile as he watched Mika throw Bolt up in the air, and catching him a few times while giggling.

"Thank you." Mika smiled brightly towards him.

"How did you're job go?" Mika asked quickly taking a seat next to Brian.

"It went well." Brian nodded, but noticed Makarov watching them with a weird grin on his face. "What?" Brian snapped at his Master who held his hands up in defense.

"Nothing.. nothing." Makarov chuckled. "So have you found a place to live in yet Brian?" Makarov asked, and saw Brian freeze for a moment.

"Eh.. no." Brian answered and saw Mika frown.

"Are you still sleeping out in the woods Brian?" Mika asked seriously with a frown staring straight into his eyes.

"It's not so bad." Brian shrugged. "Doesn't cost anything either." Brian tried to defend himself.

"But Brian.. winter is coming soon. You need a place to live in." Mika pointed towards him before standing up, and grabbing his arm. "We'll be back later Master." Mika quickly said over her shoulder before dragging a confused Brian out of the guild with Bolt on top of her head, as Makarov laughed at the two.

* * *

Walking through Magnolia, Mika was reading apartment listings that were available in town for the past ten minutes, while Brian silently walked along side the young woman with his hands shoved into his pockets lazily watching their surroundings.

"What about this one?" Mika asked again moving the paper into his eyesight.

"I guess?" Brian commented, and saw Mika pout while putting her hands on her hips.

"You need to pick one out Brian. You just keep telling me _'I guess'_ each time I show you one." Mika huffed cutely slightly annoyed by the man next to her.

"You pick one. I don't really care." Brian said lazily putting his hands behind his head as the two began walking once more.

"I'm not the one that's going to be paying to live in one of these apartments Brian. You need to decide which one." Mika said stepping in front of Brian with a serious look in her golden eyes as she stared into his own emerald colored ones.

"Okay.. okay.. you pick the apartments we go see, and I'll decide if they are good, or not. Sound good?" Brian offered, still not seeing why she was pushing this so much. _'Girls..'_ Brian mentally rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Mika smiled with a gentle nod so she didn't make Bolt fall off of her head. _'Better than nothing I suppose.'_ Mika thought to herself.

A few hours later Brian, Mika, and Bolt were standing in an apartment that had a good view of the beach, and sea not too far away from the guild. It was a 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment with a very spacious layout plan, and a really nice kitchen from what Mika said after inspecting it over.

"I like this one." Mika smiled as she came out of one of the bedrooms.

"Yeah. It is pretty nice." Brian commented as he looked around himself while standing in the living room.

"It's even got a room for me!" Bolt shouted happily pointing inside of the closet.

"That's a closet Bolt." Brian sweat dropped at that, while Mika just giggled at how serious Bolt was.

"Nu uh! See!" Bolt flew up to the top shelf, and laid down on top of it demonstrating how _'Perfect'_ it was for him.

"Okay.. you can sleep in the closet." Brian chuckled as he looked towards Mika. "I like this one."

"Yay! Lets go talk to the apartment manager and get the lease signed then." Mika giggled as she took a hold of Brian's hand, and dragged him out of the apartments front door.

"W-Wait for me guys!" Bolt called out quickly flying out of the closet, and chasing after them.

20 minutes later the three came out of the apartment managers office. One smiling happily.. (Mika) One grumbling.. (Brian) and the other complaining about being hungry.. (Bolt)

"Now we just need to get you some furniture for you're new home!" Mika clapped her hands together happily, with thoughts running wild as to what kind of furniture would look good in the apartment, and suit Brian best. Sadly her home decorator dream bubble was popped by Brian's voice.

"One would require more money before such a thing happened Mika.." Brian grumbled trying not to think about how much this is going to cost after it is all said and done.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Mika deflated and slightly slouched her shoulders forwards. "I forgot you didn't have much money.." Mika trailed off sadly feeling bad about pressuring Brian into spending all of his money on getting the apartment. _'I just wanted him to have a home, rather than sleeping out in the woods..'_ Mika told herself.

"It's fine. Maybe Master Makarov will loan me some money." Brian said out loud.

"Good idea. I'm sure the Master would be willing to help." Mika giggled as they left Brian's new apartments complex, and headed towards the guild.

After a few minutes of silence between the two Brian looked over towards Mika who was smiling away as they walked through town. "So tell me.. how did you're job go?" Brian asked curiously trying to break the silence that had fallen between them after they had left his apartment complex.

"Oh! It was great! I had to deliver some flowers to a flower shop in Hargeon. The lady who owned the shop even let me arrange some of them. She was so nice." Mika smiled at the thought of the old lady.

"Sounds like something you'd enjoy doing." Brian commented simply.

"Mhmm!" Mika giggled.

* * *

A few days later after getting a small loan from Master Makarov, Brian's apartment was now completely furnished, and stocked with food after a lot of help from Mika who very adamantly insisted upon helping him out. Looking around the very comfortable looking apartment Brian chuckled at the thought of him still living in the forest if it weren't for Mika, and her forcefulness on him getting his own place before fall ended, and winter came.

It was now the middle of October, and while most people would be dressing for the chilly weather, Brian simply stuck to wearing his cut off shirts, and pants simply used to the elements after being exposed to them for so many years of his life.

Walking towards the small clearing behind the guild, Brian spotted Mika waiting for him as she looked outwards at the vast amount of water that stretched out as far as the eye could see behind the guild.

"You ready?" Brian asked startling the white haired woman.

"Oh! Good morning Brian." Mika smiled happily towards him. "I think so.." Mika trailed off remembering why he had asked her to be here this morning.

"Then lets being." Brian said slipping into a defensive stance. "Use whatever spells you can, and attack me with them." Brian ordered her calmly.

"B-But.. I don't want to hurt you.." Mika whispered looking off to the side, and rubbing her arm nervously.

"Mika.. you're not going to hurt me. I'll be fine." Brian reassured, and saw her take a deep breath, and nod her head slowly before calling upon her magical energy, which made a small gust of wind to circle around her.

Watching as Mika's long white hair thrashed around in the wind she had called up Brian noticed her concentrating greatly on trying to controlling the wind.

"Good. Now aim it towards me, and let it go." Brian ordered preparing himself by crossing his arms over his face.

"Wind Force!" Mika yelled as she shot the attack towards Brian. Calming her breathing after casting the spell, Mika watched the attack crash into her friend, and was slightly worried that she may of hurt him, but went wide eyed when Brian remained unharmed.. and uninjured.

"That was pretty good Mika." Brian smiled honestly as he walked towards her, and stood by her side. "You're aim was slightly off to the left, but what parts of your attack that did hit me, did pack a punch." Brian smiled as he lifted up Mika's arms showing her how she should of directed the attack.

"It.. did?" Mika asked quietly with a small blush at how close Brian was to her as he held her arms outwards.

"Yes. Now.. seeing how you're element is sort of in the same class as my own. You need to make a more direct command with your body when calling out you're spells. I noticed when you cast that wind force spell, you literally shoved it away from you, causing it to disperse outwards slightly, and not completely hit me. What you need to do is either try, and control the attack with one hand, or join you're hands together so the attack is more concentrated. Think of Gray's Ice-Make spells. That would be a good example as a two handed attack method, however a problem with Gray's two handed method is that it takes too long to cast a spell off since he has to move both his hands from his side to in front of him. So if you perhaps tried putting one open palm outwards, and the other behind it that should work better for you." Brian explained as saw Mika nod her head.

"You know.. you're really smart when it comes to stuff like this." Mika whispered as she practiced doing what Brian had suggested without using her magic yet.

"I only know these things because I had to teach myself. My survival kind of depended on it." Brian chuckled. "Now watch how I direct my own simple one handed spell. I want you to try after me okay?" Brian spoke as he outstretched one hand, and pointed his index, and middle finger towards a rock, and shot one bolt of green, and black lightning at the rock, destroying the rock completely.

"Oh wow.." Mika stared at the completely destroyed rock in awe. "Okay my turn!" Mika giggled before calling upon her magic again, and tried to focus it into one hand like Brian had said. Closing her eyes, and concentrating greatly on condensing her magic into her hand, Mika opened her golden eyes, and shot an open palm of wind magic straight at a tree toppling it over with little effort.

"Yay! I did it!" Mika cheered as she bounced around happily.

"Very nice!" Brian applauded, and saw Mika blush at his praise.

"Thank you." Mika smiled shyly.

"So what was that one called?" Brian asked curiously as he examined the damage done to the tree.

"I don't know.. that was the first time that's ever happened." Mika giggled. "I'll have to think of a name for it later."

"Well you better be prepared to think of a lot of other spell names, because we were going to be working on this until you are ready to take on some harder jobs!" Brian chuckled, but saw Mika looking at him strangely.

"What do you mean?" Mika asked curiously.

"What I mean is.. I want my teammate comfortable taking on the same jobs I do." Brian grinned but coughed as he was tackled to the ground by Mika.

"You really mean it!? You want to be on a team with me?" Mika was simply glowing with happiness.

"Sure do. I think we'd be pretty bad ass together on a team." Brian smiled before Mika hugged him while he laid on his back.

"I promise I'll get stronger, and be the best teammate ever!" Mika declared as she hopped to her feet to try, and repeat what she had just done a couple of minutes ago to a tree standing next to the one she had toppled over.

Watching as Mika repeated her wind palm strike again against another tree, Brian got an idea, and walked over to her. "How about we go practice on the beach?" Brian asked, and saw Mika tilt her head cutely in confusion.

"Why the beach?" Mika voiced her question.

"Well.. think about it. We need to use something as a target for you to practice whatever feels natural to do. And rather than getting Master Makarov on our backs for destroying something, especially something so close to the guild, we could just use the sea water instead." Brian smiled when Mika giggled.

"Good idea." Mika nodded as she looked at the two trees she knocked over, and was proud of herself for being able to do something like that with her magic, besides simply defending herself from an attack.

"So what other spells are able to do?" Brian asked as they walked towards the beach.

"Well.. I can do this." Mika trailed off as she closed her eyes, and encased herself in a rapidly rotating wind that appeared to have gold glitter in it making her hair long white hair stand up completely. "It's like a wall of armor, and protects me from things." Mika explained as she dropped the spell making her hair flop down into her face, and giggled as she moved it back into place.

"I kinda wish I had something like that." Brian chuckled.

Hearing Brian say that interested Mika greatly. "You don't have a defensive spell?" Mika asked, and saw Brian shake his head.

"No.. my magic relies heavily on speed, and power. Defense isn't exactly something lightning can do.." Brian paused as he deemed the spot they arrived to at the beach was good enough to have Mika start up again. "Try pouring as much magic as you can outwards from both of your hands sort of like you did with the wind palm attack you did against the trees. But this time try stacking your open palms together like I suggested earlier." Brian smiled, and saw Mika nod her head enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Mika took a stance in front of Brian facing the sea, and closed her eyes in order to calm her excitement, and breathing down slightly.

"Mika.. I want you to treat this as if you were in an intense fight, and this was now a life, or death situation. Pour as much magic as you possibly can into this one attack, and let it go all at the same time. You can do this." Brian threw in a few words of encouragement for good measure.

 _'Brian's right.. I can do this!'_ Mika told herself as she felt even more magic from within her swelling to the surface.

Watching as Mika concentrated for a few more moments, and then let a quiet growl escape out from her lips. Brian watched as Mika cried out, and shot out a large gold colored twister like blast of wind outwards at incredible speeds which raced across the top of the waters surface before slowly dissipating after a good 15 seconds later.

"That was awesome!" Brian cheered at the sight, and saw Mika panting slightly before turning towards him with a smile.

"Thank you." Mika giggled before walking towards Brian with a blush on her face, and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I can't tell you how much it means to me for you to help me out like this.. But it.. means a lot." Mika stared down at the ground after moving away from a wide eyed Brian.

"Uh.. it's not a problem Mika. I'm happy to help. Besides, you've helped me out too." Brian said simply. "You helped me get into Fairy Tail after all." Brian smiled, and saw Mika smile back towards him.

"I think we should head back to the guild for a little bit.. I'm a little tired now." Mika trailed off feeling slightly embarrassed after kissing Brian on the cheek.

"Okay. We can come back out here, and continue whenever you're feeling up to it." Brian nodded, and was about to head back to the guild before Mika grabbed him by the arm.

"Do you.. think you could show me one of you're spells?" Mika asked a little shyly.

"If you would like." Brian chuckled. "What kind of spell are you wanting to see?" Brian asked curiously.

"Well.. I'm not sure.. I've never seen you use much of you're magic." Mika answered simply.

"Well.. most of my spells are pretty powerful.." Brian trailed off in thought as he went over what spells he could show Mika.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Mika smiled. "I just thought it would give me some ideas after seeing one of yours." Mika explained.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Brian nodded as he turned around to face the sea, and walked a good 15 feet away from Mika, and closed his eyes for a moment. "You may want to step back quite a ways Mika. Just remember to breath normally, and don't panic okay?" Brian asked, and saw her nod her head before moving farther away from him.

Pulling out his magic, Mika watched as green, and black lightning started escaping from Brian's body, and started shooting towards the sky as a large magic circle appeared beneath his feet making even large bolts of lightning crash down all around him. The next thing Mika knew was the ground starting to shake, followed by the same enormous heavy pressure that she had felt Brian releasing the first time she had seen him. The thought almost made her slightly afraid of the boy but remembered that he was her friend, and told her she needed to stay calm until he was finished his spell.

Hearing him growl for a moment Mika saw Brian take a deep breath seemingly not affected by the intense pressure weighing down on the area, or even bothered by the lightning that was crashing down a few feet away from him, and calmly leaned backwards slightly.

 **"Lightning-Demon's... RAGE!"** Brian screamed out as a massive green, and black electrical beam of condensed magic raced across the ocean's surface, pushing the water away from it as if it weighed nothing, and exposing the sea floor for a few seconds before the water started caving back in on itself as the attack subsided.

Watching him pant for a few short moments after the spell was cut off the pressure disappeared, and Brian turned towards her with a smile. "That's one of my strongest spells at the moment. I've noticed over the years that it gets even more powerful the more angrier I get." Brian commented as he made his way over towards her.

"That was completely amazing!" Mika cheered at the sight of the ocean's water joining back together once more.

"Thanks." Brian chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, but noticed other guild members standing outside to see what was going on. "Looks like we were found out." Brian laughed as Mika giggled.

"With what you just did, I don't blame them." Mika giggled again.

"Come on. Let's head inside, and get something to eat." Brian said as the two made their way towards the others who were all questioning what was going on outside.

Watching as the two entered the guild ahead of everyone else that had come out to see what was the cause behind the large use of magic over the past 10 minutes. Master Makarov smiled as the two made their way to the bar ordering some drinks, and food. _'Well all be.. maybe I was worried about her for nothing?'_ Makarov mused to himself with a chuckle before he too made his way towards the bar.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Where there you have, the second chapter is complete! Phew! Anyways like I said at the beginning of the chapter, if you want to see a specific pairing make sure to leave your suggestion in a Review! Don't forget to Favorite, and Follow as well! Thank you for reading, and see you next chapter! :)


	3. The S-Class Trials?

**Authors Notes:** Welcome back to chapter 3! On a completely different topic I'd like to say to my friend **Dark Gothic Lolita**.. I'm not a hippo anymore! Haha! Also shout out to my friend **ValinNight** for being one of the firsts to read though this story. I don't have much else to say other than a reminder for every to leave a review of who they would like to see pairing wise in the up coming chapters! Hope you all enjoy and leave a review, favorite, and follow this story! :)

* * *

 **Summary:** I was once asked what it was like to be a part of Fairy Tail. At the time I was too nervous to really think of an answer to the question.. but now after all these years. I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt, that Fairy Tail is my family and that no matter what we go through, we will always be by each other's sides.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. I do however own the characters of my own creation for the sake of this story.

* * *

 **The S-Class Trials?**

A month has past since Brian had begun helping Mika train with her magic. Brian was happy to see Mika take his advise seriously, and try anything she could to push herself to become better in her training. The two had gone over just about everything one would need to in order to learn how to fight. Expanding your magical container. Simple one handed spells. Short, mid, and long ranged attacks. Large powerful attacks, and finally hand to hand combat.

Teaching Mika hand to hand combat had been the hardest task to do out of the rest. Simply because she wasn't comfortable physically causing harm, especially to Brian of all people. However that hurdle was jumped over after Brian finally talked her into punching him in the face with the threat that if she didn't it, he'd take Bolt away from her for a month. Her reaction was instantanious as she slammed her feminine fist into Brian's cheek, but immediately spewed forth apologies while frantically trying to see if he was okay. Thanks to her slim yet well endowed figure, Mika was very flexible and was a natural at fighting up close and personal. But the fact still remained that she'd prefer to not get in any confrontation to begin with if given the choice.

Last night Brian asked her if she would be up to taking on a job tomorrow, which she happily agreed to. Which brings us to where we are now. Inside of the guild bright, and early in the morning talking to Master Makarov as everyone was arriving to start their day.

"Come again?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow towards a bored looking Brian, and a giddy looking Mika.

"We're forming a team!" Mika giggled barely containing her excitement as she looked towards Brian.

"What she said." Brian smirked looking forwards to seeing just how far Mika has come with her training while on a job together.

"Very well then." Makarov smiled with a nod. "I hope to see great things out of you two." Makarov added mentally noting himself to do the paperwork registering them as an official team of Fairy Tail.

"Thanks!" Mika smiled before dragging her new teammate over to the request board.

Watching as Mika pointed to a few requests, while Brian just shrugged or shook his head at them. Erza made her way towards the bar while watching the new Fairy Tail team.

"Brian, and Mika are teaming up?" Erza asked to confirm what she suspected.

"Indeed so." Makarov nodded before calling out for another beer.

"Interesting." Erza trailed off rubbing her chin in thought. "I never would of thought Mika would be this excited about taking on jobs, let alone with a member like Brian." Erza commented as she sat down in front of her Master.

"Ah, but you fail to see why they have chosen to work with one another my dear." Makarov said peaking Erza's interest.

"Oh?" Erza trailed off in question.

"Brian is a very powerful mage despite his age yes. However he is still unsure about how the world sees him, and is still uncomfortable with people in general. So he looks towards Mika to help him with this issue of his seeing how she is the very one who brought him out of the life of seclusion, and is the one he is most comfortable being around." Makarov took a swig of his ale before continuing where he left off. "Mika on the other hand is still fairly insecure about her own magical powers which are rapidly growing as of the last month or so, and relies heavily on Brian's words of encouragement to help her continue progressing. There are a few other things as well, but I believe they will work wonderfully together." Makarov explained, and saw Erza nod her head.

"I see. I shall congratulate them when they return." Erza said with a straight face secretly wondering how it would be for herself to have a teammate of her own.

"Congratulate who?" Lisanna asked from beside Erza, with Cana next to her curiously wanting to know as well.

"Brian, and Mika have formed a team, and are heading out on their first job as we speak." Erza explained with a small smile.

"Really? That's great." Lisanna smiled happy for her two friends.

"Ooooh I bet I know why she's excited to be his teammate." Cana winked towards Lisanna who giggled.

"Don't be silly. Mika wouldn't be on a team with him just because of that." Lisanna waved Cana off, but saw Erza look towards them with questioning eyes.

"Mika.. likes Brian?" Erza asked seriously with wide cat like eyes staring at Lisanna, and Cana.

"Um.. I think so?" Cana laughed at the notorious Titania Erza reverting into a little gossip girl.

"And.. does Brian.. like Mika?" Erza asked again moving her face even closer to the girls slightly freaking them out.

"Um.. It's hard to tell with him really.." Cana trailed off nervously.

"I think they'd make a cute couple!" Lisanna chirped, before hearing Mirajane call her over. "Gotta go, see ya guys later." Lisanna waved as she ran after Mirajane, and Elfman.

* * *

8 Months Later

"That job sucked.." Brian grumbled as Mika walked beside him, holding her hands behind her back with a smile on her face.

The two had just finished an A-Ranked job in Crocus helping out a group of traveling merchants who had hired them for protection as they traveled to the city. There were only two small incidents that had occurred when bandits tried to attack the caravan, but nothing the two couldn't handle quickly.

Not seeing why Brian was complaining about their latest job Mika grabbed Bolt out of the air as he flew beside them, and hugged him to her chest lovingly. "It wasn't that bad." Mika smiled as Bolt started purring after she started scratching his ears.

"We've been gone for two weeks Mika.. simply following around a bunch of rich assholes.." Brian trailed off with narrowed eyes.

"Okay.. I'll admit that most of them were jerks to us, and were creepy perverts, but still.. We completed the job without much need for fighting." Mika tried to point out.

"Yes, but I still can't help but feel we were under paid." Brian said looking towards Mika's golden orbs.

"I suppose you're right.. 90,000J really isn't that much split between us for two weeks." Mika sighed before smiling. "That just means the next one will have to be a bit tougher." Mika cheered hoisting Bolt up in the air with a giggle which attracted the attention of the people walking by them for a moment.

"Agreed." Brian nodded.

Ever since forming their team, Brian had been helping Mika train intensely which had paid out massively so far. Mika was now very comfortable with her magic, and while she still didn't like fighting very much, she was willing to do what she needed to in order to complete the job they had chosen, and show Brian that she was a worthy teammate to have.

To Mika she loved being on a team with Brian. She got to spend more time with him alone, then she's ever spent with anyone else in her life, and greatly enjoyed his company. Brian always made sure she was comfortable with whatever job he suggested they take when it was his turn to pick, and always protected her if someone had gotten through her defenses. And slowly but surely.. she was starting to fall in love with him, and wanted to show him that she was a strong woman worth being with.

To Brian.. working with Mika was really enjoyable. She was polite, calm, and stayed positive even in situations where he was about to freak out. When he would get to that point of nearly snapping and blowing up at something, she would simply set a hand on his arm or shoulder, and smile at him making him forget completely why he was mad in the first place. Together he thought they were a good team.

"What do you think everyone is doing at the guild?" Bolt asked with a yawn as he landed on Mika's head happily.

"Well.. Seeing how this year's S-Class trials are going to be held soon, I think everyone will be rushing out of the guild on solo jobs." Mika voiced her opinion with a dainty finger pressed to her lips.

"It's already that time?" Brian asked curiously looking over his shoulder towards his teammate, and spotted Bolt passed out on top of her head. _'Lazy fucking cat..'_

"Mhmm!" Mika nodded happily nearly shaking Bolt off of her head. "I wouldn't be surprised if Master chose you to participate this year Brian!" Mika giggled at him nearly tripping over his feet.

"Seriously?" Brian whipped his head towards her.

"I don't see why he wouldn't." Mika giggled at Brian slouching while dragging his feet, as the two made their way towards the guildhall.

"I don't really care much for becoming an S-Class mage honestly." Brain grumbled looking towards the ground as he stopped walking.

"Why is that?" Mika asked curiously, and stopped next to him with a slightly worried look in her eyes. _'He doesn't want to become S-Class?'_ Mika asked herself.

"Because.. I don't want the attention.." Brian said quietly before sighing heavily.

"It's okay Brian.." Mika said softly setting her hand on his arm. "Even if you do get chosen, and become S-Class, you don't have to parade yourself around like Mirajane, Erza, and Laxus do. You can still just be yourself." Mika smiled once she saw Brian look towards her.

"I suppose.." Brian trailed off looking ahead of them seeing the guild within a minute, or two's walk away from them. "I just.. don't want anything to change from how it is now.. ya know?" Brian said quietly slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing is going to change Brian." Mika reassured her teammate. "If you become S-Class.. all that means is you can take on tougher, higher paying jobs.. and.. I'll still be you're.. friend afterwards." Mika trailed off quietly letting her hand drop from his arm, but felt Brian grab a hold of it with his own.

"You mean _'we'_ can take on tougher, higher paying jobs." Brian smiled softly. "No matter what rank I become.. I still want you to be my teammate Mika." Brian trailed off quietly.

Looking up toward Brian's green eyes, Mika felt her own golden orbs starting to well up with tears of happiness, and quickly hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Mika whispered as she moved from him, and pulled on his arm to make him start moving towards the guild once more.

Arriving inside the guild the two looked around the guildhall, and noticed all Fairy Tail members had assembled in front of the bar where Master Makarov was apparently in the middle of giving a speech.

"Ah there you two are, glad you could make it in time. I was just about to announce this years S-Class trials candidates." Makarov waved Brian, and Mika forward. Seeing the two giving him their undivided attention he picked up where he had left off a moment ago.

"Ahem.. as I was saying. This year I have chosen 3 members to participate in this years trials." Makarov trailed off scanning the crowd of his 'children' and tried to get them all to quiet down so he could continued once more.

"First up is Freed Justine." Makarov pointed to the long green haired boy who nodded.

"I shall not disappoint you Master."

"Next up is Cana Alberona." Makarov pointed towards Cana who shifted around nervously.

"Um.. thank you Master."

"And finally.." Makarov paused making nearly everyone in the guild hold their breaths in hopes that he chose them.

"Brian Evans." Makarov pointed towards his resident Demon Slayer who sighed at being chosen, and saw Mika patting his back with a small giggle, and whisper something into his ear.

"Very well." Brian nodded towards him.

"Now.. this year I have planned 3 trails for you to partake in, and one of these trials will pit you against one of our current S-Class mages!" Makarov gestured beside him as an annoyed Laxus, a scowling Mirajane, and finally an impassive looking Erza with a sword drawn all looked out towards the selected participants.

"The first trial will require a partner, so pair up, and meet me at the train station in one weeks time. I hope to see you 3 give it you're all, because you will have to in order to attain you're goal of becoming an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail!" Makarov cheered while holding up the Fairy Tail sign, with everyone in the guild following suit.

As everyone had disbursed from in front of the bar, Brian made his way over to an empty table, and sat down roughly with a groan.

"Don't look so down Brian, you'll do great! I know it!" Mika cheered as she sat down next to him, and bumped him gently with her shoulder.

"Thanks Mika.. but I still don't exactly want to do this.." Brian said quietly thankful that it was only him, and Mika at the table for now.. Bolt had gone over to talk to Happy seeing how the two flying, talking, cats haven't seen each other in a while.

"I know.. but just imagine how much fun it could be to become S-Class, rather than the negative things that you think becoming S-Class will bring you." Mika tried to reassure him.

"I.. guess it could be kind of fun.." Brian trailed off in thought for a moment before looking towards Mika. "An S-Class monster hunting job may be fun to try, maybe even a demon hunt." Brian smiled at the thought of that one in particular, which made Mika slightly nervous.

"I-If it will make you happy then go for it!" Mika smiled for him.

"Alright then. I'll do my very best to become S-Class then." Brian declared to her.

"So who are you going to chose to be you're partner for the trial? Natsu is pretty powerful, and-" Mika asked looking around the room for who she thought would be a good partner for him during the test, but was cut off by Brian's voice.

"You of course." Brian said a moment later without any hesitation.

"M-Me? Why me?" Mika asked slightly shocked that he'd want her by his side for this.. the S-Class trials were for the mage's who were very powerful, and needed to face equally if not more so powerful opponents to pass. And she definitely didn't think she was up to par to be Brian's partner for the trials. "Wouldn't you want to have a stronger partner though?" Mika trailed off.

"What are you talking about Mika?" Brian scoffed. "You're the strongest person I know, and besides.. just having a powerful partner doesn't mean passing the test. Teamwork, and understanding each other is obviously the better choice. So why wouldn't I chose my actual teammate as my partner?" Brian questioned, and saw Mika look down at her hands.

"You really mean it?" Mika whispered before looking up towards him. "You want me to be you're partner?"

"Yes Mika. Will you be my partner for the trials?" Brian asked seriously, and saw a smile slowly spread across her lips.

"Okay." Mika nodded. "I'd be happy to."

"Great." Brian smiled as the two started watching who Cana, and Freed partnered up with.

Cana had chosen to partner up with Gray, and Freed had picked to team up with a newer older boy named Bixslow. It was going to be interesting to see how this all played out that's for sure.

* * *

A week later in a desolated wasteland area about 3 hours away from Magnolia by train. The master of the Fairy Tail guild, and the three of his members that were S-Class hopefuls stood in front of him after completing the first trial while their partners stood behind him patiently awaiting to hear what he was planning on having the others do for the second trail.

Information gathering was the first trial he chose for the S-Class hopefuls. Having them choose a partner was to let him see how his potential new S-Class mage dealt with information gathering, as well as dealing with another while at their side giving them their own opinions. The first trial itself was more about running around the town of Clover trying to find the secret location that the second trail was to be held at, which was here in this desolate wasteland.

Master Makarov obviously choose this location to spare himself the many potential fines, and paperwork that would of surely come up should he had held this part of the test anywhere else of course..

He had put little clues as to where they needed to go in his speech before the first test had been administered, and was happy to see his three chosen members had passed the first test with the help of their partners.

"Okay now you three. The second trial is a test of your strength, reflexes, magic and over all fighting ability. You each will pick a lot here in this bowl." Makarov held a bowl with three slips of paper. "The number you see on the slip will give you you're determined route that you must take. No trading routes with the others either.. in you're route you will encounter you're S-Class opponent. You will pass this test when you're opponent either concedes, gets knocked out, or determines that you passed the test. Any questions?" Makarov asked, and saw that there were none.

"Cana you are first." Makarov spoke, and saw the girl nervously pick a lot, and saw the route number 2 on it. Pointing towards Freed, the boy took a lot, and picked route number 3. When Brian grabbed the last lot he noticed that he gotten route number 1.

"As you can see the path just up ahead diverts into 3 different ways. Each one is marked with a number, and you will take the route matching you're number on the slip of paper. Your test starts.. now!" Makarov yelled, and saw the three take off down the pathway leading towards their routes.

Watching as the three raced down the pathway Makarov chuckled before looking towards Mika, Gray, and Bixslow as they all yelled 'Good luck' towards their partners hoping to see them come out victorious in this trial.

"So who do you think will face who?" Gray asked the others watching as Cana took a the straight path marked with a number '2'

"It's hard ta say man. But no matter who faces who the odds are stacked against em." Bixslow shrugged before his tongue poked out of his mouth again.

 _'Please just be safe Brian..'_ Mika worried as she watched Brian took the lower route '1' that lead down a small canyon.

"What do you think Mika?" Gray asked standing in nothing but his shorts.

"I believe Brian will come out victorious.." Mika trailed off quietly before looking towards Gray with a determined look in her golden eyes. "No matter who he faces."

Taken back by how serious the older girl next to him said that Gray chuckled. "Yeah well.. he could end up facing Erza." Gray shivered at the thought of having to fight Titania of all people for a chance to become S-Class.

"It's pretty much a for sure thing that whoever ends up fighting Laxus will lose though. Guy's a beast." Bixslow chuckled.

Watching as the three went back and forth between how they thought things would play out, Makarov chuckled to himself. _'Either way this will be interesting to see how it plays out.. ego's will be hurt one way or another.'_ Makarov sighed after thinking about that.

* * *

Its been about an half an hour since the second trial had started, and Mirajane was starting to get bored. Her opponent hadn't shown up yet... She didn't exactly care who got her route, she was just doing this for a good fight. Although if she had to choose, she would prefer to fight the newest member of the guild, and Mika's teammate Brian. Over the past 9 months Mirajane had noticed that Brian threw himself head first into mass amounts of training along side Mika, and the two went out on a large variety of jobs quite frequently.

Ever so curious about the spiky white haired green eyed boy that was the same age as herself, she really wanted to know if he was as powerful as Master Makarov, and Mika said. Everyone in the guild knew that he was one of the new up, and coming powerhouses of the guild despite him not being a member for that long. There was just something off about Brian to Mirajane. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was.. but it unnerved her slightly. Perhaps he was actually stronger than her..? Mirajane thought to herself, but quickly shook the thought from her head as she reassured herself that she was the stronger one of the two.

Clenching her fist that was holding a small rock as she stood by a small stream, Mirajane crushed the rock in her hand at the thought before hearing someone drop down from above in front of her.

Not even having to look up to see who it was Mirajane's face started to turn into a large wicked smile.

"Why.. hello there Mirajane.." Brian grinned wickedly as black, and green lightning started sparking wildly around his body. The sight was a little more than intimidating to Mirajane she'll admit to herself, and nobody else. But she was here for a reason, and that was stop whoever got her route from getting past her.

And that's exactly what she was going to do.. even if she had to go all out in order to do so.

Growling at the sight of him, Mirajane started releasing her magic causing a purple aura to shroud her body which just made Brian wave her forward with a challenging smirk..

(2nd Sucks! - A Day To Remember)

"Come Mira.. I've been dying to have a serious fight with you.." Brian challenged as he let his magic erupt from his body sending a large black, and green swirling pillar of lightning into the air, and watched Mirajane crouch forward.

"Take-Over: Satan Soul.." Mirajane growled out, and glowed brightly for a moment before transforming.

"Nice tail." Brian grinned showing his now sharpened canines caused by his magic when it gets to high enough levels, and quickly brought his arms up as Mirajane charged him throwing a wild punch towards his face. Grabbing her arm quickly Brian spun her around, and threw her to the nearby cliff, and charged after her with his arm glowing bright green and full of electricity, but was punched in the chest as Mirajane had recovered mid air by sprouting bat like wings.

Watching as Brian flipped backwards before hitting the ground Mirajane started to dive bomb him holding her arms at the side "Satanic Blast!" Mirajane yelled throwing her arms out hoping to end this quickly, but went wide eyed at the sight of Brian batting the attack away with his hand.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Brian yelled leaping off of the ground at tremendous speeds at dropped kicked Mirajane to the ground hard. The sudden impact of the kick was hard enough to make her lose her breath before she even reached the ground..

Standing back up Mirajane growled before seeing Brian's fist at point blank range which had slammed into her right cheek causing her to tumble a short distance away roughly. Flipping to her feet Mirajane held her stinging cheek with an angry glare towards Brian.

 _'That fucking hurt!'_ Mirajane screamed into her mind as she tried to focus back at her task at hand.

Watching as Mirajane removed her hand from her face Brian noticed something off about Mirajane's appearance. There was now a crack like mark running down from her right eye down to her chin after his attack. His thoughts about the strange crack fell to the way side as Mirajane screamed out.

"Raaaahh!" Mirajane roared throwing her arms above her head. "Evil Explosion!" Mirajane called out forming a dark purple, and black ball of magical energy.

 _'That's a pretty powerful attack. Need to use something to counter it.'_ Brian thought as he started calling upon his own magic to counter Mirajane's.

"Lightning-" Mirajane heard Brian start casting a spell, but couldn't focus on what he was trying to cast as she was about to let go of her own attack in a moment.

"Demon's... Rage!" Brian screamed bellowing out a large black, and green beam of lightning straight towards her position.

Panic took over Mirajane as she quickly threw her own attack towards Brian's, and grunted as she felt her attack stall out against her opponents own attack. Narrowing her eyes as she pushed harder for her attack to keep going Mirajane quickly realized that she wasn't gaining any ground despite her best efforts.

 _'This wont end well..'_ Both Brian, and Mirajane thought at the same time realizing what was about to happen.

With both massive attacks battling for dominance, both fighters were slightly surprised when their attacks exploded after not being able to remain stable for so long, and sent both fighters backwards roughly.

"What the fuck was that Brian!?" Mirajane yelled after getting to her feet, and pointing towards her guild mate who flipped himself up from his back with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing special." Brian shrugged before crouching forward covered in his green lightning.

Mira didn't know what happened next, but the next thing she knew she was underwater, and sore all over. Opening her eyes she noticed that she was now in the nearby stream while Brian held her under with a grin on his face. With narrowed eyes Mirajane started gathering a vortex of water in her hand, and screamed out as she belted Brian in the face with it at point blank range.

Stumbling backwards from the edge of the stream after the sudden attack while rubbing his face, Mirajane bolted out of the water, and started punching, and kicking him with unrelenting force.

"You asshole!" Mirajane screamed as she continued to beat on the man in front of her who was taking a few good hits, but able to dodge some of her blows.

 _'Fuck.. if it wasn't for the fucking water running down into my eyes I'd be able to dodge better!'_ Brian growled into his mind before a solid punch to the face connected turning his head to the slide quickly shaking off any left over water.

Getting tired of being brawled on Brian mentally smirked as he noticed Mirajane left her face open after she attacked him with a right handed punch, and headbutted Mirajane the next chance he got, and saw her stumbled back holding her nose.

"Did you seriously just headbutt me!?" Mirajane screamed out in rage before noticing Brian wasn't where he was previously. Moving her head she saw Brian dashing around the small rocky opening they were fighting on with arcs of green, and black lightning bouncing around on the ground statically charging the area.

The sight confused Mirajane, but she didn't let her guard down feeling as if something wasn't right with the sight.

It wasn't until Brian looked up over the small clearing that Mirajane's sight followed after. They both noticed a yellow pillar of lightning flash up off in the distance beyond the trees.

 _'Must be Laxus fighting over there.'_ Mirajane thought before turning back towards Brian, and noticed he was still smirking.

Not wanting to be outdone by Laxus of all people Brian grinned, and looked towards Mira. "Tell me Mirajane.. what does one do when facing an opponent who has lost themselves into madness? Do you.. try, and help save them?" Brian asked seriously.

A little put off by the question Mirajane thought about it for a moment as both of their magical auras flared around wildly. "Depends.." Mirajane growled out.

"On what?" Brian asked curiously.

"How far gone they are." Mirajane answered, and watched as Brian's eyes sparked green lightning outwards from them. It was that moment that Mirajane realized that something was not right here, and saw Brian disappear in a blinding green, and black vortex of his magic.

Squinting her eyes from the intense light, Mirajane could hear Brian screaming out loudly, and felt his magic levels raise even higher. A few moments later the vortex of magic snapped out of existence, leaving Mirajane standing their with wide eyes at what she saw.

Brian was now radiating so much magic from his body that Mirajane swore she could feel it pulsing off of her own body like her own heartbeat, and with all of that green and black lightning frantically sparking all around him it quickly started affecting the weather above her causing green lightning to strike down from the heavens all around them with claps of thunder echoing throughout the empty wasteland only moments later..

Mirajane's own soul was starting to tremble at the sight before her.. those green glowing eyes of his that just screamed power.. his simple choice of black combat clothing that were now torn in several places showing off his impressively sculpted upper body, and arms as they flapped around with the intense pulsing of his own magic.. but what really sent a shiver down Mirajane's spine and soul was the empty look of death upon his face..

To Mirajane.. it felt as if Brian's own soul was demanding her to submit to him, and his power.. something Mirajane never thought she'd ever face..

It was then that Mirajane realized just exactly what she was looking at.. a Demon..

"What.. did you do?" Mirajane asked seriously in her demonic form, and saw Brian's head turn to the side in question before smirking wickedly, and disappeared from Mirajane's sight. Looking around quickly Mirajane felt herself being grabbed roughly from behind, and thrown to the ground hard before a heavy painful kick had landed square into her stomach.

Looking up towards her guild mate Mirajane barely noticed the blank, empty, and dull look in Brian's green eyes as he continued to grin wickedly, and watched as he raised a glowing foot covering in lightning up to stomp down on her chest.

Quickly rolling away as Brian's lightning covered foot slammed down into the earth below Mirajane watched as the ground shattered beneath his foot, leaving a massive crater in wake of the attack only a few feet away from where she laid.

 _'This isn't good.. it's like he isn't even in control of himself anymore. There's gotta be a way for me to deal some serious damage to him before he disappears again. Wait.. I got it!'_ Mirajane shouted into her mind as she quickly got to her feet, and charged up another attack in hopes of ending this finally.

"Soul Extinction!" Mirajane screamed out letting loose a massive black ray of darkness energy that barreled straight into Brian who was curiously looking at it as it hit him dead on.

A few tense seconds later after her attack had subsided, Mirajane looked around for where Brian could possibly be. That was her most powerful attack in this form.. and he took it head on too. "Did I win?" Mirajane rasped out not spotting Brian's body anywhere, but could still feel his heavy magic encasing the area.

 **"Hardly."** Mirajane heard from behind her, and spun around seeing Brian standing about 15 feet away from her with his magic starting to flare out to even greater levels, and saw black tattoo like markings outlined in green starting to form on his arms, chest, and neck. A few seconds later Brian punched the air in front of her, and the next thing she felt was an insane amount of pain as she was flung back into the trunk of a large tree.

"Gah!" Mirajane cried out as she bounced off of the large tree, and towards the ground roughly, and struggled to get to her feet after such a powerful hit. It was unreal how powerful Brian was right now.. she had never felt anything like this from him before.. not even a hint at this!

 _'This is probably what he's been working on over the past 9 months..'_ Mirajane thought as she narrowed her eyes in anger. Not wanting to be outdone, Mirajane dropped her Take-Over, and saw a confused look on Brian's face as he stalked forward towards her as if she were his prey.

 _'What do I do now...'_ Mirajane growled to herself. _'I can't used Halphas yet still, because I completely lose control of myself.. my only other option is Sitri.. but I have to make this extremely fast, or I risk running out magic, and losing control as well..'_ Mirajane resolved herself before glaring towards Brian dangerously.

"I won't let you get S-Class Brian! I swear I'll take you down dammit!" Mirajane screamed before covering herself in diamond like patterns of light.

"Take-Over: Sitri!" Mirajane screamed as she transformed into a different demon. She now had a battle like robe on, and two large gold horns on top of her head, and was now sending out a cold dark aura from her body.

 **"Bring it."** Mirajane said in a cold voice devoid of emotion similar to Brian's.

Tilting his head at the sight with a curious look on his face Brian smirked waving her forward as lightning continued to crash down upon the area wildly.

Racing forward at breakneck speeds Mirajane started throwing quick punches, and kicks at Brian who seemed able to defend, and attack her back still. _'Fuck!'_ Mirajane yelled into her head in frustration as a couple of Brian's punches connected with her face, but managed to duck under the third one following quickly after making his punch miss her by barely an inch, and took the new found opportunity to punch him as hard as she could right bellow the center of his collar bone with her fist coated in her darkness magic, and sent him straight into the cliff back first with an thunderous impact that shook the ground.

Watching as Brian remained still after being embedded into the rocky cliff from the hard impact, Mirajane watched him fall forward onto his face roughly. Walking towards him carefully Mirajane was about to let that be that, and drop her take over before she lost anymore magic.. but then she heard Brian laughing again as he laid on the ground.

 **"You let you're guard down."** Brian cackled as a large magic circle appeared beneath one of his hands, and an enormous pillar of lightning shot up.

 **"Ahhh!"** Mirajane screamed out trying to block out the pain Brian's attack was shooting through her body. It was like a billion needles were constantly being repeatedly shoved into her body with no end in sight.

Standing up slowly as his attack continued to torment Mirajane, Brian smirked before canceling it, and reeled back a fist ready to end the fight.

Slowly opening her eyes feeling the attack end despite her body still being wracked with pain, Mirajane saw what was about to happen, and called forth every bit of magical energy she had, and screamed out her last attack right as Brian did his own.

 **"Lightning-Demon's: Shocking Fist!"** Brian screamed out in his distorted voice with his fist encased in a large pulsing green light.

 **"Soul Extinction!"** Mira screamed out quickly hoping to at least counter him.

The two close range attacks bounced off of each other immediately causing a large explosion that tore through the area in a blinding light, and pushed away the magical thunderclouds above the area that Brian had created earlier on during their fight.

The fight was over..

* * *

Looking up from his spot after feeling the ground shaking violently, Master Makarov sighed trying not to think about the damage's his children were causing. Watching as a large dome of dark purple, and green magic rocked back, and forth for a few short moments, before a shock wave blasted towards him, and the others. Makarov smiled at the sight sadly feeling who the winner was.

 _'You gave it your all didn't you?'_ Makarov thought to himself as he looked over to his side where an unconcious Cana, and very roughed up looking Freed were laying down. While Laxus, Erza, Mika, Gray, and Bixslow where all standing, and watching as the two remaining fighters energies dropped to undetected levels.

"It seems there is a winner." Makarov commented as he stood up from his spot on a rock.

"Who.. won?" Freed croaked out.

"We shall see." Makarov smiled towards Mika who had her hands clasped together praying for Brian to be alright after feeling his magic at such enormous heights, and saw her smile happily back towards him.

Around 15 minutes later the group spotted the odd shape of someone carrying another body over their shoulders.. it was hard to make out if it was Mirajane's, or Brian's long white hair that was dangling to the ground. But the moment a cloud moved away from blocking the sun everyone noticed it was Brian carrying Mirajane over his shoulder, and all rushed towards him.

"Whoa... guys.. calm down.." Brian tried to make everyone back off, as Erza took Mirajane off of his shoulders, and nodded his thanks towards Erza at the gesture.

"You did it!" Mika yelled as she hugged Brian tightly who winced still feeling sore from his fight with Mirajane.

 _'Note to self.. Mirajane's Soul Extinction attack is very painful.. at close range.'_ Brian said to himself as he looked down at his completely destroyed clothes, and the numerous small cuts, and scrapes he had accumulated during the fight.

"Mhmm." Brian hummed feeling a little tired now, and saw Master Makarov walk forward and smiled.

"It seems we have a new S-Class mage in our guild everyone." Makarov said while everyone cheered, except Laxus of course.

"But.. what about the 3rd trial?" Brian asked curiously before he got too excited.

"Seeing how you are the only one standing still, the 3rd trial isn't nessessary." Makarov said simply pointing to Freed who couldn't even stand up on his own, and was held up by Bixslow, and then he pointed to the still unconcious Cana who was being carried by a grumbling Gray.

"I see. Guess I'm S-Class now." Brian chuckled before noticing that Mika was still holding onto him, and looked down only to see her large golden eyes looking up towards him with a happy smile on her face.

"Congratulations on making S-Class! I knew you could do it!" Mika giggled as she moved away from Brian so the others could congratulate him as well.

"Not bad." Laxus grunted setting a hand on Brian's shoulder, and walking away. Acknowledging Brian, and his power.

"I can't believe you took down Mira." Gray chuckled looking towards the white haired, blue eyed S-Class Take-Over mage who was unconsciously laying over Erza's armored shoulder.

"Congratulation are in order. Well done Brian." Erza nodded.

After a few minutes of everyone asking how the fight went, and ended. Makarov coughed into a fist. "We can all continue the celebration later, let us all get back to the guild and inform the others." Makarov said while turning around, and started walking back towards Clover so they could get back on the first train to get home.

* * *

Back at the guild a few hours later, everyone was in full blown party mode. Fairy Tail now had 5 S-Class mage's! Something that most guilds could only dream of achieving! Everyone was getting drunk, and enjoying themselves trying to drag their newest S-Class mage into drinking the night away with them. However... he had other plans than to get wasted like everyone else.

Which was why he was standing on the second floor of the S-Class area checking it out, and talking with Master Makarov.

"The job request board up here only has a few jobs posted at a time. S-Class jobs are pretty rare considering how much the rewards are, but they are worth it if your willing to risk life, and limb to complete one. Of course there are also the Decade quests, and Century quests." Makarov trailed off.

"Decade, and Century quests?" Brian repeated looking at his master with an interested eye wanting to know more about them.

"Yes. Those types of jobs are considered as such because of the amount of years they have been posted in various high ranking guilds without being completed. Gildarts, our guild's ace is currently on one such quest as we speak." Makarov informed the new S-Class addition.

"They sound.. difficult." Brian said as he bent forward to read the S-Class requests that were currently posted.

"Indeed they are. However.. despite of your new rank in the guild do not feel pressured to take on an S-Class job right away. Take you're time, and then take one when you feel you are ready." Makarov said simply.

"Are there any rules as to me bringing someone along with me for one?" Brian asked pointing to the S-Class board.

"Not exactly, however I wish for any S-Class member to bring up to me whom they wish to take along for the job, and what type of job it is. Depending on my answer, you may." Makarov explained as he made his way over to the railing, and hopped off landing on the bar's counter top below.

A couple of hours later of hanging out with the others down below Brian noticed that Bolt had been missing for a while now. Standing up from the bar stool he looked around, and spotting Mika holding Bolt in her arms, as she was talking with Mirajane about something.

He wasn't sure what the two were talking about, but for some reason he made him slightly weary. He knew Mirajane wasn't exactly nice to Mika in the past, however since she starting to get stronger, Mirajane's teasing had lessened quite a bit, and was slightly more friendly with his teammate. However what made him feel a little off about the sight, was a slightly nervous look Mirajane had on her face, and Mika smiling away as usual. It was just plain confusing to him..

Pushing away the feeling Brian made his way over to the two so he could take Bolt home, and get some much needed sleep.

"Hey." Brian spoke simply, and saw Mirajane avert her eyes with a small blush on her face.

"Hey." Mirajane responded before hurrying away from him.

"Okay.. that was weird." Brian commented as he watched the girl run over to her siblings table, and heard Mika giggle.

"You ready to go too?" Mika asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, but you don't have to leave too just because I am." Brian said as he reached out to take Bolt away from Mika's arms, but was denied as she held the sleeping cat away from him.

"I'll walk with you." Mika giggled as she went on ahead of him out of the guild.

"H-Hey! Wait up.. dammit.." Brain grumbled before chasing after his teammate.

Watching as Brian, and Mika had left the guild for the night. Erza shrugged her shoulders before glancing back down towards her beloved strawberry cake, and took a bite of it before hearing someone next to her cough into their fist. Raising a curious eye to see who it was Erza saw that it was Mirajane who had a semi nervous/annoyed look held in her large blue eyes.

"What is it Mira?" Erza asked looking back towards her cake.

"Look.. can we.. talk?" Mirajane asked quietly.

"I'm sorry what?" Erza asked not sure if she heard that correctly. Mira wanted to actually just talk to her about something?

"Can we talk.." Mira repeated narrowing her eyes.

"Sure. I guess." Erza shrugged, and took the last bite of her cake.

"Not here.. lets go out back.." Mira trailed off, and lead the way out to the back of the guild so nobody would notice that they had left.

Once out back Erza crossed her arms over her breastplate, and looked at a now clearly nervous Mirajane.

"Okay.. we're out back now. So what did you need to talk about?" Erza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I.. don't know who to talk to about this.. so I figured you were my only option.." Mirajane huffed before sitting down on the sandy shore they had walked to. "I.. don't know what to do." Mira trailed off.

"About what?" Erza asked sternly to get an answer out of her. It was kind of creeping her out with how Mirajane is acting.

"Brian." Mira bit out almost sounding angry after his name had slipped out of her lips.

"Are you still mad that you lost to him today?" Erza asked curiously.

"Yes. I-I mean.. no.." Mirajane stumbled over her words.

"Which is it then?" Erza huffed before sitting down next to her rival.

"He.. he dominated me Erza.. In the most brutal way he put me in my place! ME!?" Mira shouted before hugging her knees to her chest. "I was supposed to be the stronger, dominant one! Not him!" Mira set her head on top of her knees trying to calm herself down.

Shocked by how dirty Mirajane had just sounded in her mind, Erza shook her head confused. "You two.. didn't.. you know?" Erza asked with a blush on her face.

"What?! No!" Mirajane yelled snapping her head up towards Erza's with a heavy blush on her face as well.

"Oh.. okay good." Erza nodded trying to compose herself once again.

"But.. now I want him too.." Mirajane stated, and was starting to feel tears swell up in her eyes.

"What? What do you mean now you want him too? You're making no sense here Mira." Erza pointed out.

"Ugh! What I mean is.. as someone who uses Demonic Magic, and houses Demonic Souls.. there are.. certain parts of me that always feel superior to others.. and tells me I am the dominate one.. and other.. stuff.." Mirajane trailed off, and heard Erza scoff.

"Sounds about right."

"S-Shut up!" Mira tried to sound intimidating, but it just wasn't working in her favor at this point, and sighed in defeat. "During the second trail when I had to face Brian.. my soul was telling me that I was going to win.. that I was the stronger mage.. and that there was no way he could beat me.. but something changed inside of me as the fight went on.."

"Changed?" Erza questioned, and saw Mirajane nod her head slowly.

"It started the very first time he seriously hit me.." Mira trailed off holding right cheek with her hand. "Usually I wouldn't think anything of it.. but with that one hit.. I..no longer felt like I was the stronger one.. I.. felt inferior.. and.. small.." Mirajane whispered setting her head on her knees once more. "Brian.. uses Demonic Magic too Erza.. he's just like me.." Mirajane trailed off in a whisper peaking Erza's interest but remained quiet. "He.. pushed me to my absolute breaking point.. I was so low on magic that I couldn't even defend myself properly, and had to resort to using a Take-Over that I haven't completely mastered yet. But even still after using it.. I felt.. like I was being toyed with.. like he was letting me hit him.. like he was testing me.. those cold emotionless glowing green eyes, and magical aura so powerful my own soul was telling me I needed to submit to his dominance!" Mirajane choked on a sob, and felt a cold armored hand park on top of her bare shoulder.

"I still don't understand where you're coming from completely Mira.. but it sounds like you need to talk with him, and figure this out." Erza said quietly.

"No! I can't do that!" Mirajane shook her head. "I.. just can't.." Mirajane trailed off quietly.

"And why not?" Erza pressed.

"I.. don't want to be seen as weak.." Mirajane whispered softly wiping a tear away from her eye.

"You're not weak Mira.. we both know that." Erza said sternly.

"But to I am to him!" Mira shouted out, and bowed her head. "Part of me.. loves this feeling.. but at the same time another part of me absolutely hates it.. It's so god dammed frustrating!" Mirajane sighed.

"So.. part of you likes Brian now because he beat you?" Erza asked seriously.

"W-Well.. I-I.. kind of liked him for a while now.. today just kind of.. cemented that." Mira trailed off blushing heavily, and looked over towards Erza who was lost in thought.

"You.. do know that Mika really likes Brian right?" Erza stated after remembering what Cana, and Lisanna had brought to her attention quite a few months ago when the two had formed their team.

"She what?" Mira asked with narrowed eyes. This was news to her..

"Cana, and Lisanna seem to think that Mika really likes Brian, but has yet to say anything about her feelings to him." Erza explained, and heard Mira grunt. "Look Mira.. just take some time to think about this okay? Figure out what's going on in that head of yours before you do something stupid." Erza said as she stood up from the sandy beach.

"I guess." Mira whispered as she heard Erza start heading back towards the guild. _'I.. wont lose to Mika.. and I will show Brian that I am not weak!'_ Mira resolved herself as she gazed out towards the sea before her as the moon, and stars shined above her. _'So what if Mika likes Brian.. What matters is who Brian likes.. I just.. need the chance to spend some time with him, and make him notice me, like I noticed him.'_ Mirajane thought to herself before laying on her back trying to think about how she was going to go about capturing Brian's attention now.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Well there you have it everyone! Chapter 3 complete! On a quick note I'd like to say that I purposely kind of skipped over the S-Class trials just so I could move along the plot without having to stretch the story out a few chapters. Sooo~ anywho! Hope you all enjoyed! Review, Favorite, and Follow please! I'm greedy like that Haha!


	4. The Calling Of Their Souls

**Authors Notes:** Welcome back everyone to Chapter 4 of my story! Real quick there is something important I'd like to take moment to tell you all about before you start reading on downwards. I have this story Rated-M for a reason, simply because I wanted to write whatever felt natural, and such. That includes writing **Lemons** and there is one in this chapter. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up, just in case reading lemons aren't your cup of tea. Anyways! Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! Please **Review** , **Favorite** , and **Follow** this story to help spread the word. They all help keep me motivated, and wanting to keep setting time away from everything in life to keep working hard on getting more chapters out for you all. So a HUGE thank you to everyone who has left a review, and has supported this story since it's beginning :D

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ValinNight:** Thank you for the review my friend. Your support is greatly appreciated, and hope I keep meeting your expectations! :)

 **Mathew0208:** Thank you for the multiple reviews! I'm happy to see a reader of my others stories following this one as well! I'm glad you enjoyed the fight last chapter. I spent a good amount of time working on that. And yes she does. A big one :P

 **Wendy Dragneel:** I'm very happy to hear you enjoy the story so much, and hope to meet your expectations in future chapters to come! And sorry but no hints ;)

 **Guest Reviewer:** The pairings are undecided for the most part at the moment. I am looking to see what everyone reading would like to see before making my final decisions on them.

 **Nali4Ever:** Thank you! And I hope you like this chapter!

 **Foxygirl28:** I'm glad you love this story! I must admit I do too haha. I hope you enjoy this newest chapter as much as the last three :3

 **MrTinkleTheFairy:** First off man, I love your name. Majoras Mask ftw haha! And yes to your question. This chapter has one in it, and I feel everyone who reads it will *Cough* like it.. haha.

Thanks to everyone else who has read this story so far! So enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Summary:** I was once asked what it was like to be a part of Fairy Tail. At the time I was too nervous to really think of an answer to the question.. but now after all these years. I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt, that Fairy Tail is my family and that no matter what we go through, we will always be by each other's sides.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. I do however own the characters of my own creation for the sake of this story.

* * *

 **The Calling Of Their Souls**

A week later after the S-Class trials everyone inside of the guild had gone back to grabbing jobs from the request board seeing how it was nearing the end of the month again, and rents were needing to be paid soon.

Walking into the guild with a smiling Lisanna, and confident looking Elfman in front of her. Mirajane quickly made a sweep of who was inside of the guild, and who was absent at the moment. It wasn't until she spotted the lone figure of the guilds newest S-Class mage that she took a deep breath before splitting away from her siblings, and towards the bar where Brian was drinking the afternoon away with Master Makarov.

"Um.. mind if I sit here?" Mirajane asked quickly looking off to the side.

Raising an eyebrow towards the oldest Strauss sibling Brian just nodded. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks." Mira said slowly taking a seat next to Brian. Hoping that it didn't seem so out of the ordinary for her to do so. "So where's Mika at?" Mira asked noticing that his teammate wasn't inside of the guild.

"Sick." Brian grunted in annoyance.

"Oh.. sorry to hear that." Mira said quietly catching Master Makarov's curious gaze, and glared at him.

"What are you up to today?" Brian asked casually as he took another swig of his beer.

"Not sure." Mirajane shrugged her shoulders. "Elfman said he wanted to hangout in the guild today, rather than go on a job." Mirajane answered before asking for something to drink from the barmaid behind the counter.

Over at a table across the guildhall, a talkative Lisanna, a half naked Gray, Erza who was keeping a firm gaze on Natsu to make sure he didn't start another fight, Cana who was playing around with her cards, and a sweating Natsu all sat together trying to pass the time by.

Looking away from Natsu who was sweating profusely due to her intense gaze. Erza's large brown eyes wandered towards the bar where she spotted the familiar sight of Mirajane's white pony tail tied up with her dark purple bow, and rose an eyebrow at who she was sitting next to.

"I wonder why big sis isn't sitting with us." Lisanna pouted as she supported her face up with her hand while slouching on the table looking toward her older sisters back.

"I'm quite curious as well." Erza trailed off in thought putting a armored covered fist under her chin in thought.

"I don't see Mika here. Is she still not feeling good?" Lisanna asked Erza seeing how Erza was the _'Mother Hen'_ of Fairy Hills.

"Mika's sick?" Gray repeated stupidly apparently just now paying attention to the conversation at the table after breaking away from his glaring contest with Natsu across the table.

"Yes. She's got a bad cold apparently." Erza nodded before seeing Brian, and Mirajane laughing at a grumbling Master Makarov at the bar.

"Man... it's so boring today." Natsu groaned face planting onto the table with a 'THUNK'

"Go on a job then." Erza growled at the fire mage.

"Yeah! Lets go on a job Natsu." Lisanna smiled getting up from the table, and dragging a slightly obedient pink haired dragon slayer by the arm away from it.

"Fine.." Natsu grumbled as he was pulled along. At least he could get out, and do something. Besides he didn't really get to hangout with Lisanna outside of the guild much anymore. So going on a job with her could be pretty fun. Just as long as she doesn't tease him, bringing up embarrassing things they did when they were younger.

Spotting her little sister dragging Natsu to the request board. Mira's eyes remained locked onto them until Brian snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Worried?" Brian asked taking another drink of his beer.

"Tch. No." Mirajane scoffed crossing her arms under her breasts with a huff making them poke up higher in her revealing black top. Not noticing Brian look away from her, and poke Bolt who was sleeping on his shoulder, and whisper something to him. Nodding his head with a happy smile, Bolt hopped off of Brian's shoulder, and floated towards Happy sitting on the table with the others munching away on a fish.

"Natsu, and I are going on a easy job real quick. Okay Mira?" Lisanna asked showing her older sister the request.

Examining the paper quickly, and finding it to not be a per say difficult job, Mira's eyes wandered towards Brian's curious looking green orbs, and then to her Masters face before looking back towards her little sister shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine. But if Pinky here messes anything up. He'll be answering to me. Got that?" Mirajane said with a dark look that made Natsu start panicking.

"A-Aye!" Natsu quoted Happy as he started sweating profusely.

"We'll be fine. See you later Big Sis!" Lisanna said as she dragged a trembling Natsu away from the bar, giggling as she told him to calm down.

"Great.. now what am I going to do all day." Mirajane said under her breath as she turned back around once Lisanna, and Natsu had made their way to the table to pick up Happy, and Bolt apparently. Usually she'd go on jobs with her siblings, but seeing how Lisanna left on one with just her, and Natsu. And Elfman wanting to just stay in the guild, she was stuck here too seeing how she didn't want to go on a job by herself.

"I may have a suggestion." Master Makarov chuckled, and saw both Brian, and Mira look towards him curiously. "Why don't the two of you go on a job together?" He suggested, and saw Brian raise an eyebrow, while Mira just looked away shyly.

"The two of you are both S-Class mage's who's teammates are currently unavailable at the time. So why not?" Makarov asked a very simple question.

"Eh.. I don't know." Brian said simply returning to drinking what was left of his beer.

"What? You scared of little ol me after our fight?" Mirajane asked looking towards Brian with her large blue eyes trying to act innocent as she wiggled around on her bar stool.

"Pff.. Need I remind you just who won that fight?" Brian scoffed setting his empty beer glass down, and staring at Mirajane who started sputtering.

"Y-Yeah.. well you just got lucky." Mira huffed turning away from him with a pout.

"Riiight.." Brian trailed off with a grumble.

"Fine. Let do it." Mirajane said quickly before she lost her nerve. She couldn't let her nerves, and pride let this opportunity pass her by. Grabbing Brian by the arm as he raised it up about to call out for another beer, Mirajane dragged Brian towards the request board.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Brian yelled yanking his arm away from Mirajane who put her hands on her hips. "I can walk on my own dammit." Brian grumbled moving past Mirajane towards the request board.

 _'Translate an ancient text, nope. Defeat a group of bandits terrorizing a small village, pass. Investigate haunted forest... maybe?'_ Brian thought to himself before looking beside him, and watched Mirajane looking over the other requests.

"Anything good?" Brian asked simply, and saw Mira point to one.

"This one is a wyvern extermination job near the Zion Mt. Range. Pays 250,000J. Sound good?" Mirajane asked as she pulled the request off of the board.

"Sure. I could use a good work out." Brian shrugged before rubbing his shoulders as the two made their way over to their Master who was downing the rest of his own beer.

"We're taking this one." Mirajane said slapping the job down in front of the short guild Master.

"Off you go then." Makarov shooed them away simply after seeing the request.

"Meet me at the train station in a hour. And don't be late!" Mirajane said poking Brian in the chest.

"Yeah.. yeah.." Brian grumbled as the two split away from each other after exiting the guild.

Once Brian was far enough away Mirajane started blushing after realizing that she'd be alone with Brian for at least a good few days on this job.

"Perfect." Mirajane giggled before quickly looking around herself to make sure nobody had heard such a girly sound come from her. Seeing nobody around her she quickly made her way to her house to prepare for the trip.

* * *

Making his way to the train station within his _'Given'_ hour time frame. Brian dropped his traveling bag down on a bench, and purchased the two tickets for the train ride. One for himself, and the other for Mirajane.

"Thank you." Brian said to the teller before turning around, and seeing Mirajane walking through the station with a traveling pack securely strapped to her back looking around for him presumably. "Already got the tickets." Brian called out waving the tickets around lazily in his hand once she made eye contact with him.

"Good. You made it on time." Mirajane said simply taking one of the tickets out of Brian's hands, and watched him grab his traveling bag from the bench.

"We can board whenever. Train is set to leave in about 10 minutes." Brian said getting back to Mirajane's side.

"Alright." Mirajane shrugged her shoulders pulling out the job request form out of her pocket.

"So are there any specifics for this job? Or is it just a meet with the client, and have a bawl kinda deal?" Brian asked looking over Mirajane's shoulder, but frowned when Mirajane quickly moved the paper out of his eyesight.

"What?" Brian growled.

"N-Nothing! Just.. don't hover over my shoulder like that." Mirajane trailed off with a faint blush. _'Oh god! He was too close!'_ Mirajane quickly shook the thought from her head, and handed Brian the paper. "Here."

"Thanks.." Brian grumbled before looking over the paper. "Doesn't seem to be much information on here. Great.." Brian groaned before the two flinched at the sound of the train's horn blaring throughout the train station, and made their way to board the train.

Walking through the train cars, the two found a completely empty cabin, and sat down in front of each other with their bags sitting beside them.

"So.." Mirajane trailed off trying to start some sort of conversation between them, but was coming up with nothing to talk about seeing how she rarely ever seriously talked with the boy she was crushing on hard. "How does it feel to be S-Class now?" Mirajane asked, but cursed herself mentally at such a lame topic. _'That's the best I could come up with!?'_

"It's no different than being an A-Class really." Brian shrugged looking out of the window on his side watching as the other passengers boarded to get to their destinations.

"I suppose your right. When are you going to take your first S-Class mission?" Mirajane asked deciding to just roll with the topic at hand.

"Not sure. When I see one that catches my interest I guess. Didn't really see anything up on the second floor that interested me really." Brian said looking back towards his temporary teammate for this job he got dragged into. Literally..

"They aren't so bad really." Mirajane stated. "Sure they are tougher, and all, but the rewards are definitely worth it." Mirajane trailed off looking towards an attendant who asked them if they wanted anything to drink for the ride.

"No thanks." Brian told the woman.

"I'm good too." Mirajane said looking back to Brian.

"So why the sudden interest in taking a job with me? I thought you only did solo jobs, or took them with your siblings." Brian asked simply as he pulled out a map from his bag.

"Like Master said earlier. Why not? Beats sitting around the guild all day doing nothing right?" Mirajane answered curious about what Brian was looking for on the map. _'I hope he doesn't hate me for pretty much forcing him to come on this job with me..'_ Mirajane thought to herself.

"I suppose. I just never thought I'd end up teaming up you of all people." Brian said simply tracing a path along the map with his finger.

"What's that supposed to mean." Mirajane bit out with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly how it sounded." Brian said lamely looking towards Mirajane's narrowed blue eyes. "You never showed any interest in it."

"Change is good sometimes." Mirajane said looking away from him.

"I guess." Brian trailed off before the two felt the train starting to move.

"Better get comfy. We'll be on this thing for a good 6 hours." Mirajane stated wiggling around to get more comfortable in her seat.

"Yeah.." Brian mumbled looking back down at his map.

* * *

After a long 6 hour train ride the two stepped off of the train platform, and instantly noticed how much colder it was here in the town of Zion than back home in Magnolia.. it was snowing too.. SNOWING!

"B-B-Burr!" Mirajane shivered as she held her body to retain some body heat from leaving her. "I-It's s-so cold!"

"Right?" Brian grumbled as he dropped his bag onto the ground, and pulled out a long black cloak followed by a warm looking black fur lined white coat. "It's freaking summer for gods sake, why does it have to be snowing here!" Brian yelled zipping his bag back up, and noticed Mirajane looking around still shivering away next to him.

"Here." Brian said simply throwing the fur coat at the freezing girl next to him, and watched it slap her in the face. Pulling the coat down off of her face slowly Brian noticed Mirajane was blushing for some reason, but decided to chalk it up as an effect from the cold weather they were in.

"T-Thank you.." Mirajane stuttered as she quickly put the warm fur coat on. _'Mmm... it smells just like him too.'_ Mirajane smiled letting the warm fur around her neck starting to warm her up as she watched Brian put on his long cloak. "Y-You s-still going to b-be w-warm in t-that?" She asked still shivering

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Brian waved off what he assumed was concern from the blue eyed woman. "Lets go find us a place to stay tonight. We can meet up with the client tomorrow morning." Brian said lifting his bag back up over his shoulders, and lead the way with Mirajane quietly following behind him.

Walking through the good sized town as it lightly started snowing, the two managed to find what appeared to be the only Inn the town had, and quickly made their way into it stomping their feet off of any accumulated snow their feet managed to collect on the trip over here on the door mat.

"Feels so good to be inside again!" Mirajane laughed as she shook her body clear of any snow that had landed on the coat Brian had loaned her.

"Agreed." Brian chuckled making his way to the front counter where a receptionist was standing in wait. "We need two rooms please." Brian asked, and watched the woman smile before turning around to see how many room keys were still available.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only have one room available tonight." The woman explained in a somber tone with the lone key in her hands.

 _'Crap.'_ Brian mentally groaned.

 _'Yes!'_ Mirajane mentally cheered.

"We'll take it." Mirajane said before Brian could say otherwise, and saw him shrug his shoulders.

Paying for the room the two made their way to the door which matched their keys number, and found it a few minutes later on the second floor of the building. Opening the door both noticed that it only had a single comfy looking queen sized bed, but plenty of room around it for their stuff.

"There's one bed." Brian pointed out the obvious looking towards a mildly blushing Mirajane.

"Y-Yeah.." She trailed off walking past Brian, and setting her stuff on the right side of the bed.

"You can have the bed." Brian told her setting his stuff down on the floor.

"You that scared of little ol me that you don't even want to share a bed with me?" Mirajane teased with a challenging smirk on her face as she took off Brian's coat seeing how it was much warmer her in the room.

"Hardly. It's just not.. what's the word.. polite." Brian said unrolling a sleeping mat that was on top of his pack. "Besides what would other people think if they heard we shared a bed together?" Brian added as he started digging through his bag a moment later.

"Since when have either of us been polite, or cared about that crap?" Mirajane pointed out with her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Brian, and bent forwards.

Looking upward Brian noticed that Mirajane had taken off his coat, and was back into her usual revealing black top, that was.. at her current angle.. showing a lot of cleavage.

"Uh.." Brian paused before looking away mildly embarrassed at looking at Mirajane's breasts for that long.

Seeing Brian's flustered face Mirajane was jumping up, and down inside. _'Yes! At least I know he likes what he sees.'_ Mirajane cheered mentally.

"Fine. You can sleep on the floor." Mirajane huffed. "But don't tell me you can't finish the job tomorrow because of a bad back." Mirajane laughed heading back to her bag to grab her night clothes, and made her way to the bathroom. "Don't peek, or I will.. kill you." Mirajane glared towards Brian who was laying on his back waving his hand around.

"No prob." Brian said lazily before folding his arms behind his head, and closing his eyes.

Thirty minutes later Mirajane had gotten out of the shower, and was brushing her hair out in the mirror in front of her trying to not to blush up a storm at her current situation.

 _'What is he going to think when I come out of the bathroom?'_ Mirajane thought slightly panicked, but excited at the same time to see what kind of reaction she could get out of the man just beyond the door.

"I can do this." Mirajane whispered to herself before looking down at herself with a sly smirk on her face, and then back up towards the mirror as she fluffed up her long white hair that was now let down out making sure it was dry.

Opening the bathroom door Mirajane's first thought was of how dark it was seeing how all the lights were turned off except for the bedside table lamp that was left on. Looking to the left side of the bed a little further she spotted Brian still laying on his back on his sleeping mat reading a very old looking book.

"Bathroom's all yours." Mirajane said trying not to smirk as Brian moved the book away from his face, and went wide eyed as his green eyes took notice of her.

"W-What..?" Brian mumbled taking in the sight of Mirajane Strauss in nothing but a lavender colored bra, and matching thong.

"I always sleep like this." Mirajane tried to shrug her shoulders nonchalantly as if her statement was true. Well.. it was half true. But he didn't need to know that.

"Uh.. okay." Brian trailed off standing up, and glancing out of the corner of his eyes as Mirajane walked towards the bed. He lost focus on what he was doing after she had started walking which made her large breasts bounce up, and down slightly in what little fabric she had covering them. "I'm.. just.. yeah.." Brian mumbled before quickly opening the bathroom door, and shutting it behind him. "What the hell was that about?" Brian asked himself quietly trying to calm his mind down, which.. if he was paying any attention. He could of heard the very feminine giggles of the very woman that had thrown his mind into such chaos.

Coming out of the bathroom 15 minutes later with a loud yawn, and in nothing but a pair of shorts that barely were hanging onto his hips. Brian watched with a raised eyebrow as Mirajane's large blue eyes remained locked onto him as he walked over beside the bed to his sleeping mat, and watched her quickly look away with a blush on her face.

 _'Oh my god he's so hott! He's hardly wearing anything too!'_ Mirajane frantically thought before quickly rolling over to face away from him.

"Night." Brian said laying down onto his sleeping bag.

"Um.. Goodnight." Mirajane said quietly as she reached over, and turned the lamp off beside her.

Four hours later Mirajane had woken up by the sound of the howling wind that battered against the wall of the building, and quickly sat up throwing the blankets off of herself as she looked around for what was making such a loud noise as she tried to sleep, and saw a heavy snow storm raging just beyond the glass of the window she was looking through.

"*Sigh* Stupid wind." Mirajane grumbled before looking over to the other side of the bed where Brian was laying on his side, still asleep on his sleeping mat with just his cloak covering his body. Watching his face for a short while, she noticed that he was apparently dreaming about something, as his face would twitch in different areas, and his eyes would move behind his eyelids.

"Should I wake him?" Mirajane asked herself quietly, and decided to do just that. Stepping onto the carpet of the room slowly, she made her way around the bed. Crouching in front of Brian's sleeping form she set her hand on his forehead gently.

 _'He's so cold..'_ She noted with a frown. She was perfectly warm in the bed.. so why did he insist on sleeping on the floor? Gently nudging Brian awake, Mirajane was taken by surprise as his green eyes snapped open, and he roughly pushed her over onto her back, and pinned her arms against the floor with his body completely trapping her in place.

"Mira?" Brian whispered blinking his eyes a couple of times to clear his vision, and took notice of a blushing Mirajane below him who was slightly panting with her large beasts moving up, and down with each breath she took making the fabric of her thin lacy bra to lightly bump against Brian's chest. "S-Sorry.." Brian apologized rolling off of the girl with a blush of his own. _'Why does she have to be wearing so little! She didn't even fight back too!'_ Brian shouted into his head, trying to not think about how he had just unintentionally mounted a nearly naked Mirajane of all people.

"I-It's okay." Mirajane whispered quietly as Brian helped her up to her feet, but held onto his hand tightly, and tugged on it leading him towards the bed. "Come on. Your cold." She added sternly noticing the look of uncertainty in his green eyes.

"It's not that bad." Brian said quietly but decided that being warm would be better than freezing. Even if he had to sleep next to a nearly naked Mirajane. _'Wait.. why was that a bad thing again?'_ Brian asked himself before watching Mirajane pull back the covers of the bed with her other hand, and hopped into the bed dragging Brian into it as well.

Landing face first into the comfy mattress, Brian's body melted. "So much better than the floor." Brian said into the mattress.

"See? I told you." Mirajane stuck her tongue out playfully before pulling the blankets over them, and got comfortable again on her side facing away from Brian.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two, and neither were able to shut their minds off now.. whether it was from the howling winds outside, the hammering of their heart in their chests, or simply lost in their own thoughts remembering how the other looked in the moonlight while they were on the carpet wearing barely anything at all.

Deciding to make a bold move, Mirajane rolled over onto her other side, and snuggled up to Brian's body, and set her head on his bare chest. "I'm still cold.." She whispered as her only defense.

Not knowing what to do in this situation, Brian could of easily shot back with something like _'Well put a shirt on then.'_ But decided to just go with his instincts instead, which were saying to hell with thinking. And moved his arms around a bit so he could wrap them around Mirajane securely. Which apparently she greatly liked seeing how she nuzzled his chest with her head affectionately at the gesture.

"Thank you." She whispered setting her hand on his abs trying not to think of all the dirty things she could do given her new found situation, and closed her eyes with a happy smile on her face.

"G'night." Brian whispered letting his body relax completely after inhaling the scent of Mirajane's hair. _'Lavender, and Vanilla._ ' Brian thought before letting his bodies need for sleep start to consume him once more. _'Definitely a lot more comfortable than the floor..'_ Brian's last thoughts were before everything went black.

* * *

\- The Next Morning Back In Magnolia -

Waking up this morning, and going through her usual routine. Erza made her way out of her room dressed in her usual armor, and skirt attire. About to set out for the guild this morning, she paused after looking down the hall on her way to get to the staircase.

"I should check on Mika, and see how she's doing." Erza nodded to herself before making her way down the hallway to Mika's front door. "Mika. It's Erza." She called out as she knocked on the door a few times with a gauntlet covered fist.

"C-Come in! *Cough, Cough*" Erza heard from inside of the room. Opening up the door slowly Erza's brown eyes fell at the sight of Mika in such terrible shape. The poor girl had heavy bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and was sniffling with a tissue in hand, while what looked like hundreds of discarded tissues laid around her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Erza asked as she made her way over to a small chair, and dragged it beside the bed Mika was laying in.

Sniffling a few times to try, and clear her nose. Mika attempted to smile. "I feel a little better than yesterday. Thanks for asking."

"Of course!" Erza smiled before sending her left gauntlet back into her side dimension, and set her hand on top of Mika's forehead, and noticed how hot she was. "Mika your burning up!" Erza said loudly making the white haired woman wince at the volume of her voice.

"I-It's not that bad." Mika smiled, but frowned when Erza started shaking her head.

"I'm going to have the Master get Porlyusica to make some medicine for you. Your clearly not getting any better with just regular medicine." Erza said as she scooted backwards in the small chair.

"Oh.. okay.." Mika sighed. "Have you seen Bolt, or Brian lately?" Mika asked feeling a little lonely lately after not seeing either of the two for the past 2 days. It probably also didn't help that she was stuck in her room here at Fairy Hills where Brian couldn't come, and visit her. Seeing how boy's aren't allowed inside of the building.

"I believe Bolt is with Natsu, and Happy at the moment. He went with them on a job yesterday." Erza said putting the chair back into it's former spot at Mika's stationary desk.

"And Brian?" Mika asked quietly. It wasn't like Brian to let Bolt go off on his own, unless instructed to do so..

"He, and Mira went out on a job yesterday as well." Erza explained simply turning back towards Mika, and saw the downcast look in the woman's eyes. "It was the Masters idea to have them go together." Erza added simply.

"I see." Mika sighed.

Noticing the depressing aura coming from the white haired woman in the bed, Erza started to panic slightly. "What's wrong Mika?" Erza asked standing next to the bed again.

"Just a little sad is all." Mika whispered feeling like Brian was leaving her behind for Mirajane.

"Mika.. Brian isn't replacing you as his teammate with Mirajane. Master Makarov just thought it would be good for them to get out of the guild, and try something different seeing how their usual teammates weren't available." Erza said sitting down on the side of Mika's bed noticing that the poor woman looked as if she was about to start crying any moment now.

"I-I know.." Mika nodded her head sadly, and rubbed at her eyes to try, and hold back any tears that wanted to well up in her large golden eyes.

"So cheer up!" Erza smiled patting the woman's leg. "He'll be back in a day or so, and when you get all better you guys can be back to being a team again!" Erza chuckled before standing up.

"Thanks Erza." Mika smiled. "If you see Bolt.. could you have him come visit me?" Mika asked quietly.

"Of course. Seeing how he is a cat I will look past him being a male, for you. Not even Happy is allowed here in the dormitories. He is too.. untrustworthy.." Erza trailed off with a scowl. "I'm going to go tell Master Makarov you need some better medicine, and I'll come check on you later okay? Try, and get some rest Mika." Erza said making her way towards the door.

"Okay.. Thank you for checking up on me Erza." Mika whispered before laying back down in her bed trying to get comfortable once more, and heard her door shut behind Erza.

"Why did hearing that Brian went on a job with Mirajane upset me so much?" Mika whispered to herself before hugging the pillow next to her, and burying her face into it trying not to think about it, and closed her eyes to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and making her way into the guild, and not seeing Master Makarov in any of his usual spots in the rowdy guildhall after she had made her way inside. Erza made her way up to the second floor, and knocked on his office door miraculously ignoring the small fight between Natsu, and Gray on her way up here. She couldn't be bothered with something so trivial when she was worried about a friend.

"Master?" Erza called out to the door.

"Come in, come in." Erza heard from the other side, and opened the door a moment later.

"Ah Erza. What can I do for ya my dear?" Makarov asked pushing a small stack of papers away from him, and folded his hands together on top of his desk.

"I went, and checked up on Mika this morning before coming to the guild. She's not getting any better Master. I think it would be a wise to have Porlyusica take a look at her, and create a better medicine for her to recover more quickly." Erza said sternly standing firm, and composed in front of her Master's desk.

"I see. I'll go to Porlyusica, and have her check on the poor girl." Makarov nodded his head with a sigh. "It pains me to see my children not doing so well." Looking up towards the S-Class mage in front of him a few moments later, he became curious with how Erza looked on the verge of bringing something else up to him. "Something the matter Erza?" He asked simply.

"I apologize Master. It's just.." Erza trailed off for a moment before looking back towards the short man behind his desk. "Are you aware of Mika's feelings towards Brian?" Erza asked quietly, feeling a little awkward bringing up such a subject to her Master.

"I am." Makarov nodded his head. "I am also aware of how increasingly attached little Mirajane has become of the boy as well in the past several months." He added, and saw a slightly worried look flash into Erza's eyes.

"Then.. why did you send Brian, and Mira out on a job together?" Erza asked as she set her hands down on the corner of the desk.

"I merely suggested it as an option my dear, I didn't force them to take on the job together. They decided to do it on their own." Makarov sighed. "And while I may be aware of both Mika, and Mirajane's feelings towards Brian. It is something that is completely up to them to figure out. I suggest you stay out of it as well, and be there as a friend for whomever needs a shoulder to lean on." Makarov trailed off not wanting to think about the tidal wave of teenage hormones that was barreling his way with all of the younger generation of Fairy Tail members reaching that point in their lives. It usually lead to many complaints from ordinary people and the council, a ton of destroyed property, large fines, and broken hearts at some point..

"O-Okay.." Erza whispered lowering her head so that she was staring at the floor, and slowly sat down in the chair beside her. She didn't like this.. not one bit.. someone was going to be hurt, and she knew it.. Looking back up towards her Master who was scanning over a document in his tiny hand Erza spoke up again. "Mika asked me to see where Bolt had run off to. Do you know if Natsu, and Lisanna made it back from their job yesterday?" Erza asked.

"Hmm. Yes, they made it back last night. I believe Bolt stayed with Lisanna if I remember correctly." Makarov trailed off with a small hand under his chin.

"With Lisanna?" Erza repeated. That was kind of odd for Brian's feline companion to choose to stay with Lisanna of all people over night. Usually Bolt got really skittish around Lisanna due to her overly grabby hands when he was around her. _'He must be getting stronger.'_ Erza thought with a smile, proud of the cat in her own weird way..

"I believe Happy went home with her last night as well." Makarov nodded.

"Thank you Master. I will go see if I can find him. Mika would really like to see him." Erza said as she stood up from her spot in the chair, and headed towards the door. About to open the door up, and leave the office. Makarov caught her attention once more.

"And Erza." The short Master paused until he saw the red heads brown orbs make eye contact with him. "Try not to speak about what we talked about with the others. Just let everything play out as naturally as can be, and try not to interfere no matter how compelled you feel to."

"Very well Master." Erza nodded before closing the door behind her, and sighed. _'I need cake. Yes. That is a splendid idea. Cake will make everything better. I wonder why other people don't dine on cake as I do? It makes everything in the world better.'_ Erza trailed off in thought with a childish blush, as dream bubbles involving cake started floating around her head as she made her way back down to the others in the guild.

Hearing Erza's footsteps making their way back down the stairs Master Makarov sighed deeply before opening a drawer located on the side of his desk, and pulled out his tobacco pipe, and started loading it up. Lighting the pipe, and taking a deep drag off of it, and exhaling it slowly he looked back down at his mounting stack of papers. "I'm getting too old for this shit." Master Makarov grumbled before putting the pipe back into his mouth, and grabbed a couple papers on the desk.

"Morning Erza!" Lisanna waved the red haired knight over to her table after seeing the young red haired armor wearing woman making her way to the bottom of the stairs, and over to where she sat next to her older brother Elfman, as well as with a blimp like looking Bolt groaning as he laid on his back on top of the table.

Making her way over to the table, and casting a slightly worried glace at the groaning cat, Erza decided she better ask what was going on with the green feline. "Is Bolt going to be okay?" Erza asked lamely with a sweat drop noticing how fat the poor little guy was.

"Mhmm! He should be fine once his little tummy settles." Lisanna giggled tickling Bolt's stomach, making him squint his eyes comically as he wiggled around trying to escape from her tormenting fingers.

"I.. see.." Erza trailed off before sitting down at the table, and watched Elfman head away to talk to Gray who just entered the guild. "What happened to him?"

"Oh he just ate too much this morning." Lisanna giggled with a cute smile on her face. "Happy too!" Lisanna pointed back towards a fattened up Happy who was groaning on top of Natsu's head.

"So how was the job yesterday? I didn't see which one you, and Natsu took." Erza said looking around the guildhall trying to tune out Bolt's groans of pain in front of Lisanna.

"Oh! We just had to deliver a couple carts of rare flowers to a florist shop in Crocus." Lisanna smiled. "It was a fun job I thought, and I got to spend the whole time with Natsu, Happy, and Bolt. Who apparently wanted to come along with us all because he was bored." Lisanna explained happily.

"Sounds like you all had a wonderful time." Erza nodded in approval. "I'm glad to see you branching out on your own Lisanna." Erza patted the youngest Strauss siblings back a little too hard in Lisanna's book making the poor girl cough loudly. Erza's first clue that she was hitting the poor girl too hard was the moment Lisanna started lurching forwards to where her budding breasts would hit the side of the table.

"Y-Yeah.. T-Thanks Erza." Lisanna tried to smile, but heard Cana laughing at her, and playfully glared at the card mage. "Not funny Cana." Lisanna pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Erza's right Lisanna. It's good for you to go out, and do jobs without Mira constantly hovering around you. She can't protect you forever you know." Cana said taking a seat across from the two girls at the table. "What will happen when Natsu finally grows a brain, and decided he wants to marry you?" Cana teased with a smirk.

"I know.. but I like doing jobs with my brother, and sister." Lisanna said with a cute smile choosing to ignore the brunettes remark about Natsu. She already had Natsu in the bag as far as she was concerned.

"Speaking of Mirajane. Are her, and Brian not back from their job yet?" Cana asked looking around the room, and then back towards the two girls sitting in front of her that were shaking their heads.

"No. Big Sis didn't come home last night. I didn't even know she went on a job. Let alone with Brian." Lisanna trailed off putting a finger onto her lips trying to picture how the two S-Class mage's were getting along with each other for such a long period of time alone. Ohhhh if only she really knew..

"She, and Brian shouldn't be back until tomorrow at the earliest, perhaps the day after at the latest. They were heading towards the Zion Mountain Range to take out some wyverns." Erza explained before her face lit up brightly as a small plate of strawberry cake was set down in front of her courtesy of the barmaid.

"Mt. Zion is a long ways away for a job." Lisanna stated putting her cheek into her open palm to hold her head up on the table. "I hope they are doing okay." Lisanna sighed.

"Those two can handle it. They both are S-Class mage's after all." Cana smiled sadly trying not to feel depressed about not making S-Class this year.. _'I just haaaad to get stuck with Laxus...'_ Cana started crying on the inside, and started setting out her cards in a diamond shaped pattern.

"Wanna see if I can figure out where they are at?" Cana asked looking up with a smile towards the two girls in front of her.

"Oh wow! Can you really do that?" Lisanna asked with stars in her eyes. She'll admit she was a little worried about her Big Sis, even though she knew that her older sister could easily take care of herself. Plus she even had the the man that beat her in this years S-Class exams at her side should things go wrong on her job. She knew Mira acted a little funny around Brian at times, but she knew that she didn't have much to worry about.. So hopefully Cana can help put her mind at ease.

"Well it's not exactly 100% accurate yet, but I should be able to see the general area in which they are at." Cana explained as she pulled out two cards from her purse. One green, and black card that had a chibi version of a scowling Brian with his black, and green lightning furiously sparking everywhere, and then dark purple, and black card with a chibi version of Mirajane in her Satan Soul form even outlined with her dark purple magical aura surrounding her body. Setting the two cards side by side in the middle of the other cards, and infusing a little of her magic into them all she cast her spell making a small magic circle appear above the table that soon showed a glowing map of Fiore, and had a blinking red dot hovering over the area the Brian, and Mirajane were at for their job.

"Looks like they are still on the mountain. Nicely done Cana." Erza commented with a thumbs up impressed with Cana's new found skill, before cutting up another bite of her cake with a childish blush on her cheeks.

"That's so cool!" Natsu shouted making his way over to the table, and admiring the pretty glowing lights. "What is that stuff anyways?" Natsu asked stupidly.

"Cana used her magic to see where Big Sis, and Brian went for their job." Lisanna said before looking back towards Cana, and saw her cancel the spell.

"Looks like they are still there." Cana sighed as she started picking up the cards.

"Oo! Oo! Do me next!" Natsu said excitedly earning a few sweat drops from those around him.

"Um.. Natsu.. You do realize we all can clearly~ see where you are right now.." Cana trailed off with a weak laugh, but saw the confused look on the dragon slayers face. "R-right?" Cana weakly chuckled looking towards the others at the table to see if they found Natsu's stupidity getting slightly worse as each day passed like she did.

"I don't get it?" Natsu tilted his head to the side sliding a fat Happy off of his head, and making the blue cat groan out loud as he plopped onto the table with his overly large belly swishing around like a water balloon next to an equally groaning Bolt.

"It's a type of tracking spell Natsu. We don't need Cana to use it to see that you are right here in the guild." Erza said before returning to her cake. Not even dense, stupid, hopeless.. ah you get the picture. Ehem. Anyways. Nothing was going to ruin her good mood now that she had her beloved cake.

"What else can you do with your cards that is cool Cana?" Lisanna asked with a smile as she gently rubbed the bellies of Bolt, and Happy making both of them purr happily.

"Well.. I can read peoples fortunes, and a little bit of their futures sometimes." Cana explained with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh do me!" Natsu perked up. "I wanna know if I find Igneel!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"Okay Natsu. I'll do you first." Cana said pulling out all of her cards of the members of the guild currently from her purse, and spread them out in an arc in front of her on the table, and pulled out a red card that had a chibi version of Natsu blowing a small stream of fire.

"Hey~" Natsu whined. "Why doesn't my card look badass like Brian, or Mira's?" Natsu grumbled pointing at his card on the table with a frown.

"I don't make my cards look like this Natsu." Cana explained. "After having a member of the guild send a small portion of their magic into a blank card, it transforms it into the image you see here." Cana picked up Erza's card, and showed it to them all. It had a chibi version of Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor with a sword in each hand as her red magical aura surrounded her body.

"Still.. I think mine should look more badass." Natsu grumbled.

"You want your future read, or not." Cana snapped.

"P-Please!" Natsu begged throwing himself on the table grabbing Cana's hand.

"Okay fine. Now stop interrupting me." Cana smacked Natsu's hands away, and started laying out her cards once more, and closed her eyes after placing Natsu's card in the middle, and concentrating a bit to cast the spell.

"I see.. a great sadness in your future. An event that will shape you into the person you will become in years to follow." Cana said opening her worried eyes, and was met with everyone else's equally worried eyes.

"That.. didn't sound good.." Erza muttered with Lisanna nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah.." Cana trailed off before picking up a different card, and saw that it was Mika's. "Lets try Mika next." Cana smiled trying to push aside her worry from what she had seen in Natsu's future. Placing the white, and gold card that a chibi version of a smiling Mika with her little rabbit eared headband on dressed in all white, while a golden wind circled around her body. Cana concentrated enough to cast the spell, and made the cards glow for a moment.

Meanwhile Erza was a little on edge with Cana's most recent person of interest, and was hoping she didn't see anything that would warrant any more worry.

"Hmm.. I see.. the sky? And then a place I don't think I'm familiar with." Cana said before canceling the spell, and shrugged her shoulders at that. At least it wasn't anything like Natsu's reading.

"Hey guys, what are you all up to?" Gray said walking towards the table where everyone was sitting around, with Elfman standing next to him.

"Card readings are manly!" Elfman shouted making everyone sweat drop.

"Inside voices big brother." Lisanna shushed her brother with a finger over her lips, and pointed to the two now sleeping fat cats passed out on the table.

"That's right!" Erza shouted standing up from her seat at the table accidentally bumping it with her knees. "Come on Bolt. I told Mika I'd bring you to her." Erza grabbed the slightly groggy fat green kitty who looked a little unsure about moving at the moment.

"Okay." Bolt yawned before trying to wiggle around so that his currently round body stayed in Erza's arms comfortably.

"I'll see you all later." Erza said with a nod as she made her way out of the guild with Bolt in her arms.

* * *

\- That Very Same Morning In The Town Of Zion -

Slowly opening her eyes half way after what she thought of as the best night sleep she's probably ever had. The first thing her big blue eyes noticed was that her warm pillow seemed to be rising, and lowering on it's own gently. Casting aside that thought she let her eyes close once more, and wiggled the fingers in her left hand, and felt her wrist being held down by an elastic band.. or something.. looking downwards lazily to investigate, she immediately went wide eyed, and blushed extremely hard when she realized she had fallen asleep on Brian last night, and that her hand was currently dipped down into Brian's boxers, dangerously close to a certain male feature of his body.

"Mmmn.. izzit mornin already?" Brian mumbled out with a small yawn, but froze as he opened his eyes, and noticed the spread out white hair all over his chest, that was clearly too straight, and wavy to be his own. He knew that he was on a mission with Mirajane right now, so it had to be her hair..

"U-Um.. yeah." Mirajane mumbled onto Brian's chest trying to avoid him seeing her face, and willing herself not to rip her hand out of his boxers right now.

"Uh.. Mira.." Brian said quietly taking note of a warm slender hand resting on the point of his hip.

 _'Whadoidowhadoidowhadoido?!'_ Mirajane asked herself quickly before the left half of her brain took over by slapping the right half. _'Fuck this! He's mine!'_ She roared into her head before lifting her head off of Brian's chest, and sliding her hand out of his boxers, and climbed on top of him quickly.

"Good morning to you too." Mirajane purred as she slowly dragged her large breasts gently across Brian's chest teasingly, and laid down on top of Brian nuzzling the crook of his neck with her face, and noticed him frozen solid from what she was doing. _'Perfect.'_ Mirajane mentally giggled.

"You are very comfortable.. That was by far the best I've slept in a long~ time. How will I ever repay you?" Mirajane whispered into his ear before lightly licking the shell of his ear slowly, and felt him shiver.

"No worries.. your the one who offered to let me sleep here in the middle of the night remember?" Brian muttered trying really hard not stare at Mirajane's large breasts that were just sitting there on top of his chest in front of him just begging to be touched. _'The fuck is she doing!? Does she even know what she's doing to me right now!'_ Brian started to panic before feeling Mirajane lick his ear again, and softly blow on it, sending another shiver down his spine.

"Mmm.. I think I know what to do." Mirajane said in a seductive voice before sliding her hand down from his abs, and slowly below into his boxers, and was pleasantly surprised to grab a hold of his large hardened erection. "Definitely know what to do." She smirked as she nipped the bottom of his ear, and started running her hand along his length.

"M-Mira.. w-what are you doing?" Brian asked looking over into her large blue eyes, and watched her smile as she hovering her face above his own. Whatever it was that was behind that beautifully sexy smile made Brian's mind short circuit. Control Alt Delete! Control Alt Delete! Task processing manager activated.. command.. still pending..

"Playing with you?" Mira said innocently before resting her forehead on his own, and stared into his green eyes that had a number of different emotions flashing through them as she continued to stroke his manhood.

 _'Gah! To hell with this! She's mine!'_ Brian roared into his head before reaching around Mira, grabbing her, and flipping her over to where she was now beneath him. "That's better." Brian smirked as he stared into Mirajane's surprised large blue eyes, and slowly lowered his face down closer to her to where their lips were no more than a half inch apart.

Watching almost in slow motion as Brian's face came within _'Striking Distance'_ Mira quickly moved forward capturing his lips passionately, and loving every moment of it. Breaking away to take a deep breath of air she quickly slid her hand back down into Brian's boxers, and reclaimed her prize that had been taken away from her after Brian had flipped her over onto the bottom. And absolutely loved the sound that came out from the back of Brian's throat when he moaned loudly as she gently squeezed his large dick. That one sound was more than enough encouragement she needed right now to know Brian was definitely enjoying this, and wanted this to continue just as badly as herself.

Not wanting to be one up'd Brian quickly set his attention on the two large breasts that were barely being contained by the thin fabric their owner had caged them in, and pulled her bra down making them pop out, and started sucking on her left breast while kneading the other breast with his left hand, as his right hand slowly slid its way down Mira's side slowly down to her smooth creamy skinned leg a couple of times.

"Mmmm.." Mira moaned loudly, and pulled her hand out of of Brian's boxers, and gripped the sheets of the bed with both of her hands as she felt Brian's wandering hand run over the thin lacy fabric that covered her increasingly wet womanhood, as he started rubbing it. _'Those hands of his are amazing!'_ Mira thought to herself before moaning as Brian gently pinched her right nipple with his hand.

Letting go of Mira's breast, and licking around her nipple Brian smirked before capturing her lips once more, and moved his wandering right hand away before slowly grinding his hard cock against Mira's now very wet panties.

"O-Oh god.." Mira moaned out breaking away from the kiss, and bucked her hips to encourage Brian to do that again.

"You liked that huh?" Brian chuckled before repeating the action a little harder this time, and watched as Mira arched her back with another loud moan. With her eyes fluttering open after not feeling him doing it again, Mira quickly sent her hands under the covers of the bed, and pulled down the only thing Brian was even wearing, exposing him under the covers.

"Well that's hardly fair." Brian commented with a smirk as he looked down at his exposed pulsing large member, and then back towards the hungry, lustful looking eyes of the woman below him who was lost inside of her own mind as she stared at the sight of him hovering over her naked. Pushing himself up higher above Mira with one hand, Brian slowly ran his other hand down Mira's smooth slim stomach teasingly until he reached her lavender thong, and hooked a finger around the top of it, and started pulling it down slowly, watching Mira's eyes for any sign for him to stop.

The only sign he got was in the form of Mira moaning as she arched her back at the feeling of Brian's fingers teasing her skin, and unclasping her bra, and throwing it beside the bed.

"What?" Mira asked with blush on her face noticing Brian had stopped taking off her thong once she had completely exposed her breasts to him. Seeing his eyes snap back to attention, and feeling the last of her clothing that covered her body completely removed Mira quickly wrapped her arms around Brian's back trapping him on top of her once again.

"Mira.. Are you sure about this?" Brian asked quietly taking notice of the heat that was radiating from her womanhood that was only a mere inch away from the tip of his dick.

"Mhmm. Be gentle.. it's.. my first time." Mira whispered before catching his lips with her own.

"Same here, but just.. tell me to stop, and I will. Okay?" Brian said quietly as he moved himself into place, and let his length slide up, and down Mira's soaking wet pussy coating himself with her juices. Reveling in the angelic moans coming from the white haired woman beneath him.

"P-Please.. d-don't t-tease!" Mira begged with a blush on her face, and felt Brian position himself at her entrance, and start pushing into her tight wet cavern making her wince at the large intrusion that was making it's way into her body.

"I'm not going to tell you to stop Brian." Mira whispered kissing him softly as her slowly made his way further into her. She knew it was unlike her to be acting in such a way, but damn she wanted this so badly, and to have it taken away just because of a little pain was an insane thought to her. There was just something special about Brian that even her own soul agreed upon, and she would be damned if she didn't try her very best to make him her man. She just had too.. her own soul demanded it of her.

Pushing further into her, both Brian, and Mira moaned at the sensation of pure pleasure that erupted around their joined sexes, until Brian had bumped into Mira's hymen a few moments later making her wince in pain.

"J-Just.. m-make it fast." Mira begged closing her eyes for the on coming pain, but opened them as soon as Brian gently kissed her again, before ramming completely into her past her hymen, taking her virginity, and filling her completely with his length.

"Ahhh!" Mira cried out clamping her large blue eyes shut tightly with tears quickly welling up at the sides of them making her whimper.

"I'm sorry.." Brian whispered kissing away the tears that threatened to fall down her face. Mirajane was much too strong, and proud in his mind to be shedding tears.. so erasing them before she could even worry about appearing weak in front of him was his first line of thought.

A couple of minutes later of painfully remaining still, regardless of every instinct his soul was screaming at him to ravage the beautiful white haired woman below him, and make her his own right here, and now. Brian patiently waited for Mira to give him a sign as to when to move, and moaned very loudly along side Mira as she wiggled her hips to get accustomed to his size.

"Oh~ Shit!" Mira's breath hitched as she moaned out loudly, before bucking her hips upwards wildly to have Brian's length ram into her completely again. "F-Faster!" Mira gasped out no longer feeling a shred of pain, and was now floating in a hazy cloud of pure pleasure that the man above her was giving to her.

Not having to be told twice Brian picked up the pace, and started quickly thrusting into her, making Mira's large breasts bounce up, and down in a hypnotizing manor. "Fuck. Mira. Your. So. Tight!" Brian growled out thrusting into her hard, and moved up to lock his elbows above Mira's shoulders to give him more leverage to slam back into her slick wet pussy.

"C-Come on b-baby! F-Fuck me h-harder!" Mira moaned out a couple of minutes later very loudly to the point where in the back of her mind she thought that they were going to be receiving noise complaints here very soon by how loud she was being. But she didn't give a damn about that, this felt way~ too good!

Feeling Brian pulling out slightly again Mira was expecting him to ram back into her, but quickly opened her eyes, and looked into his green eyes questioningly as he completely removed himself from her making her whimper at missing being connected to him so intimately.

"W-Wha-" Mira was cut off by Brian picking her up from underneath, and rolling her over onto her stomach.

"Hand, and Knees. Now." Brian demanded with no room to be told otherwise.

Blushing very hard with her face against a pillow, Mira raised her perfectly shaped ass upwards, and got on her hands, and knees as told. Once again finding herself being dominated by her now lover, and was loving every second of it regardless of feeling a little embarrassed at the moment after obeying his order of her raising her ass up in the air to him like this.

Moaning out even louder than ever before as Brian re-entered her tight pussy, Mira's eyes nearly rolled back into her head, while her mouth hung open widely in order to take in as much oxygen as possible to sustain herself at the moment as Brian resumed his assault on her womanhood.

"Oooh~ Yes! That's it baby! Just like that! Fuck my tight little pussy harder!" Mira cheered out matching the rhythm of Brian's thrusts with the sound of skin on skin slapping against each other echoing out in the room they were sharing together.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Ah!" Mira squeaked out trying to take a deep breath of air a couple of minutes later. "Oh My- *Gasp!* -God! Y-Your.. D-Driving me..*Gasp!* Crazy!" Mira screamed out as she reached behind her with her right hand, and held onto her ass to stable herself out a little bit better. "Mmm! Your soo~ deep inside me!" Mira moaned out before biting her lower lip feeling something like a spring coiling up tightly in the pit of her stomach.

"God.. Mira.. I don't know.. how much-" Brian gasped out grabbing onto the sides of her hips tighter to the point where his fingernails were starting to dig into her skin. "-longer I.. can last." Brian continued to thrust deeper then ever before into Mira's pussy to the point where he was bumping into the white haired woman's womb each time he came crashing back into her.

"M-Me too!" Mira panted hanging her head downwards getting a good view of her large breasts as they swayed back, and forth with each thrust that wracked her sweat covered body. "Ah!" Mira screamed out as that wound up spring suddenly snapped, and was hit with her orgasm beginning after Brian's last run in with her womb, making her let go of her ass, and tightly ball up as much of the sheets of the bed as possible in her hands. "I-I'm cumming baby! Oooh~ God yes!" Mira shuddered in ecstasy throwing her head backwards.

"Fuck!" Brian grunted feeling Mira's walls clenching around his cock even tighter than before, as he resumed pounding into her from behind, speeding up his own orgasm. "I.. can't. Hold it any longer!" Brian shouted.

"I-Inside! Ohh~ Fuck yes baby! Give it to me!" Mira moaned out as her body started to spasm out as she was in the middle of riding out her orgasm.

"Cumming!" Brian yelled as his thrusts got even more wild, and violent. Before slamming into Mira's pussy extra hard one last time making the headboard of the bed they were on slam against the wall of the room loudly, and shot his thick load of cum inside of Mira's womb just as her orgasm was starting to fade away.

"Mmm~ Ah!" Mira was biting her lower lip before gasping out loudly as she felt Brian's cum shooting inside of her hard hitting the deepest parts of her womb in heavy spurts, causing a second orgasm to wrack her body as she slowly rocked her hips against Brian's twitching cock to help him ride out his own orgasm.

Panting from behind Mira, Brian just watched as her body shook from the pleasure she had just endured as he kept himself inside of her, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"That was.. *Gasp* amazing.. *Gasp* Oh god.." Mira moaned as she fell forward onto the bed once again with her ass still up in the air, now missing the feeling of Brian being inside of her, and felt Brian collapse next to her on the bed still trying to calm his breathing down. Leaning forward Mira gently kissed Brian on the lips with a happy smile on her face.

"Sorry I.. got a little.. carried away." Brian panted out.

"Don't be. I absolutely loved it." Mira smiled kissing him again with a small blush on her face. _'Oh my god that was amazing~'_ Mira sighed happily.

Reaching forward Brian wrapped an arm around Mira's waist, and pulled her closer to his body forcing her to lay down halfway on top of him.

"Holy shit.. what a way to wake up." Brian chuckled.

"Mhmm.. I definitely could get used to that." Mira giggled as she ran her hand up, and down Brian's toned stomach, but felt the results of what they had just done making an appearance, as Brian's cum started to leak out of her, and down her leg. "We need to shower." Mira pointed out, and slowly moved away out of Brian's arms wishing she didn't have to get up, and move so soon.

"Yeah.. can't go meeting a client panting, sweaty, and smelling like sex." Brian laughed as Mira made her way towards the bathroom swaying her hips as she did so with a sexy smirk on her face as she turned towards the bed in all her naked glory, and posed cutely for him while squeezing her large breasts together with her arms.

"Care to join me?" Mira winked towards Brian making him laugh.

"You should know that if I do.. we won't be leaving this room today." Brian said as he sat up on the bed looking towards her with a smirk.

"Mmm~ I like the sound of that." Mira moaned at the sight of Brian's still hard cock just sitting there waiting for her. "But your right.. We need to meet up with our client." Mira said before walking into the bathroom, and turning the shower on.

About an hour later, the two were all cleaned up, and dressed warmly for the snowy **_"JULY!"_** day ahead of them, and were making there way to the lobby of the Inn they were staying at. Reaching the last step of the stairs to the main floor Brian resumed walking towards the front door, but Mira got sidetracked by the blushing receptionist behind the counter, and looked towards her with a smirk that said _'Yeah that's right, he's all mine!'_ and quickly caught up to Brian who was holding the door open for her.

Making their way through the town the two couldn't figure out where the Mayor's office was at with the skies being pure white from last night's snow storm. So after resorting to asking a local where the Mayors office was located, the two demon mage's of Fairy Tail found themselves in front of their client..

A short, fat, rude, perverted, sad excuse of a man that quickly got on Brian, and Mirajane's _'Must Kill List'_

"Now as I have so clearly.. stated in the job request. We have a bit of a wyvern problem here." The mayor explained in a snotty tone as he rolled his small beady black eyes before letting them roam up, and down Mira's body.

"Yes. Clearly." Brian growled out, still sore about the lack of information that was given. _'This guys a fucking dick!'_ Brian mentally shouted with his hands unconsciously balling up into fists.

"I want the two of you to exterminate them all. I don't care how you do it! Just don't leave a single one alive. Got it?" He ordered while pointing at them.

"Whatever." Mira huffed looking away from the short man who's eyes never left her body. _'Grrr... I.. just want to strangle him! Nobody but Brian can look at me like that!'_ Mira growled out mentally as she pulled Brian's fur coat together, and zipped it up to hide her body further from the creep.

"How many have you noticed up on the mountain?" Brian asked with a hard glare trying to resist his souls primal urge to maul the man in front of him in the most gruesome ways possible for having his lecherous eyes locked onto Mirajane's body like that. He didn't know why he was so possessive of Mira right now.. sure he kind of had a crush on her after a while of joining Fairy Tail, and they just had sex earlier this morning. But right now the only thing he wanted to do was end this pitiful waste of life in front of him.

"About 10 if I do so recall. Now then. Off you go." The man shooed them away, watching Mira's ass as she left the room with a perverted smirk.

Once outside of the building Mira screamed out in frustration. "I'm going to kill that little perverted gnome when we are done with this job!" Mira quickly pulled the fur lining of Brian's coat together in a bundle in front of her mouth, and shrieked into it. It made her feel slightly better.. a little light headed now, but slightly better.

"Agreed." Brian bit out harshly. He didn't like the way that Mayor was eyeing Mira either. "I'm thinking marshmallows would roast nicely next to his burning corpse." Brian growled out before feeling Mira grab hold of his hand.

"Come on baby. Lets get this over with." Mira grumbled looking away from Brian's face as she blushed, happily taking note that Brian didn't make a move to take his hand away from her.

 _'Baby?'_ Brian thought with a chuckle as he let Mira drag him along through the town so they could get this job over with as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Chapter 4 finished, and in the bag! Whoop whoop! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to leave your reviews voting for the pairing you'd like to see. The story is moving along to that point where they could be put together given I have enough feedback. If I don't get enough votes on the pairings, I'll just go off of what reviews that have been left, and what I feel is best. So get your reviews in before it gets too much later! Also don't forget to Favorite, and Follow this story as well. Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you all on the next update!


	5. Sadness, and Sorrow

**Authors Notes:** Welcome back everyone to chapter 5 of my story! This chapter is a sad one, as you all will come to find out later as you keep reading T.T I will be having a time skip either next chapter or the one following to get the story up to the Manga/Anime timeline. Anywho! Hope you all leave a Review, Favorite, and Follow this story! I've been getting a lot of good feedback from people, and hope to keep up with all of you guy's expectations. So on that note! Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ValianNight** : I know right!? I'm a sucker for throwing curve balls at people. Just wait, and see what happens!

 **Foxygirl28:** I'm starting to think that perhaps you might of liked the last chapter? ;)

 **DarkestDays12:** Glad to hear you approve of them. They are the only pair that I have made for certain right now. The rest is all up to all of you readers!

 **Matthew0208:** See I told you she had some competition haha. There will always be room for Erza, and her wild cake fantasies my friend! The lighter chapters will have more randomness in them than the others :P

 **Contigoallday:** I'm glad you are loving this story! Hopefully you continue to follow it, and thank you for your continuous reviews my friend!

* * *

 **Summary:** I was once asked what it was like to be a part of Fairy Tail. At the time I was too nervous to really think of an answer to the question.. but now after all these years. I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt, that Fairy Tail is my family and that no matter what we go through, we will always be by each other's sides.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. I do however own the characters of my own creation for the sake of this story.

* * *

 **Sadness, and Sorrow**

Later that night, and getting back to their room at the local Inn after finishing up there wyvern extermination job. A quiet, and very pissed off Brian shrugged off his traveling pack, and slung it against the wall hard.

Watching Brian walk towards the pack after it slammed against the wall while taking off his cloak, Mira was slightly worried about how he's been acting ever since they had left their clients office. Personally she was very happy with what happened..

"That fucking piece of shit is lucky I didn't break him in half instead." Brian growled pulling out a simple pair of black shorts, and black t-shirt.

"Yeah he was a real creep." Mira mumbled as she dropped the coat she was wearing onto the floor, along side her own traveling bag, and walked up to Brian who was making his way to the bathroom, and threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Brian asked once Mira moved away.

"My way of saying thank you for handling that jerk. Hopefully we don't get in too much trouble for what happened though." Mira laughed picturing Master Makarov freaking out on the two of them.

"Hey we did exactly as the job requested. We killed the all the wyverns." Brian stated simply.

"Yes we did. But.." Mira trailed off with a teasing smirk on her face. "We kind of buried the Mayors house from the avalanche we started." Mira giggled.

"Eh. He shouldn't be living at the base of a god damned mountain then. Besides. We managed to complete the job in a freaking snow storm. Who else can say that?" Brian pointed out.

"Very few." Mira answered striking a proud pose in front of Brian.

"We should get out of these wet clothes. You want to take the bathroom, or bedroom?" Brian asked simply.

"Which ever. It doesn't matter to me really." Mira said over her shoulder as she grabbed some dry clothes for herself.

"I'll take the bathroom then." Brian said before closing the door behind himself.

Coming out of the bathroom 15 minutes later, Brian saw Mira dressed in a pink loose fitting t-shirt that hung below her ass, looking out of the window beside the bed watching the heavy snow falling towards the ground.

"It's really snowing harder than ever out there." Mira commented without even looking back towards him.

"Yeah.." Brian said looking over Mira's shoulder taking in the quickly accumulating snow piling up on the rooftops nearby.

"Hopefully we don't get stuck here. I don't think the trains will run in deep snow." Mira said quietly looking over into Brian's eyes.

"Well, the only way we can know for certain is to ask in the morning." Brian shrugged before stepping back from Mira, and made his way towards his bag, and pulled out his beloved old book.

Pulling back the covers of the bed, and quickly scurrying underneath them to warm herself back up. Mira watched as Brian laid down on the bed, and opened the book up. Curious about the object Mira decided to ask about it.

"So what is that?" Mira asked simply, and saw Brian look towards her with a small smile.

"It's an ancient tome that I actually learned my magic from." Brian trailed off looking away from her with slightly downcast eyes.

"Oh cool." Mira said moving her head, and setting it on Brian's shoulders to see what the tomes pages hold. Only.. she couldn't read it. "You can read this?" Mira asked moving her head upwards.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to read very much of it when I first got it. But over the years I've noticed more, and more of it's pages being easier for me to understand. There must be some locking spell on it to prevent those who are _'Unworthy'_ of learning its secrets any further. Which is why I still read it often." Brian explained to her.

"So.. how did you get it? I couldn't imagine something like this being cheap, considering it contains knowledge of such powerful magic." Mira asked curiously.

"It's.. a long story.." Brian sighed heavily.

"You.. don't have to tell me.. if you don't want to." Mira trailed off noticing how she had found a subject Brian was uneasy talking about.

"No. It's fine.. I just have a hard time wanting to remember it all really." Brian said quietly, and felt Mira kiss his cheek.

"I.. have the same problem.. I never even wanted my magic.." Mira whispered snuggling closer to Brian's body.

 _'I suppose I could.. tell her..'_ Brian thought before breathing in through his nose to calm himself down.

"I used to live in a small fishing village on the far western coast of Fiore. I was an only child, and my parents died when I was 8 by dark mage's. Seeing how my parents moved there when I was 6 we were still seen as outsiders, so when they died I quickly found myself out on my own. After a while of failing miserable at providing for myself at such a young age, and elderly woman offered to take me in 2 years later after she found me starving, and half dead on the docks.. She was a respected elder, and a member of the local church there, and helped me recover.. and for the first time since my parents deaths. I wasn't alone anymore..." Brian trailed off closing the ancient tome up, and setting it carefully on the night stand.

"I stayed in her care for 3 years, and took to calling her 'GG' simply because she was old enough to be my great grandma, and she treated me like a great grandson. I would irritate her at times, but I think she knew it was just my way of expressing my gratitude for her helping me out. She taught me the basic life skills that anyone would need in order to survive, but the one things she pounded into my head over, and over throughout my stay with her. Was that sooner or later I would be forced to go out on my own again, and that she didn't know how much longer I could stay with her. I'd ask her why she said that, but she would only answer with _'It is what the Gods have decided.'_ or something like that." Brian grumbled.

"During the last 3 months I was living in that village, I noticed quite a few odd things happening. People were starting to disappear. Most of the other villagers simply said that they had left to find more profits, or better work. A while later a group of people claiming to be looking for a simpler lifestyle showed up, and bought the houses of the ones who had left. Seeing how the village all split to money from the abandoned homes, everyone ignored it." Brian trialed off quietly, and looked towards Mira's large blue eyes that were locked onto him while he told her his story.

"About a month later I woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of screaming.. smoke.. and fire.. I quickly panicked, and ran to find GG to figure out what was going on, but I couldn't find her in the small house we were staying in. Throwing my clothes on I ran out into what I imagined what the end of the world would look like. Butchered bodies littering the streets.. some disemboweled.. some mutilated.. some barely hanging onto life as the bled out.. it was.. horrible.. Here I was reliving what had happened to my parents all over again... death." Brian looked back towards the nightstand, and then back to Mira.

"I tried as best as I could to stay hidden, and tried to find GG. I had to know she was okay, and try to help her escape from whatever the hell was going on. So I ran around back into a field, and circled around the village to get to the church. It was where she always was when she wasn't at the house.. When I had got there I noticed that all the windows were broken into, and the doors were blown apart, and that there were people inside yelling, and screaming, and god knows what else.. despite my young mind telling me I needed to get as far away from the church as possible. My body moved on its own, and I walked through the front door to a similar sight as I did in the streets. Dead, and dying bodies laying everywhere. However this time I had found who I was looking for... she was barely alive, and loosing a lot of blood. So I ran towards her, and slid to her side, and dragged the two of us under a row of benches to hide." Brian paused as he started shaking slightly, making Mira really worried.

"She.. told me that these people.. that had arrived in the village were a group of dark mages who were trying to gain information on the whereabouts of a very powerful artifact for the past couple of months, and that they had figured out where it was hidden. The artifact had been hidden in the ancient catacombs that the church was built upon.. seeing how they didn't want anyone standing in their way they started killing everyone in sight to obtain their prize. At first I was really curious about what kind of artifact it was considering it was so well hidden away for so long, but quickly remembered my situation when GG started coughing out blood onto my shirt. She told my that nobody was to get there hands on the artifact due to it's enormous power, but smiled as she moved slightly, and pushed this very tome towards me. Asking me to promise to never let anyone else get their hands on it.." Brian trailed off picking the tome up, and handing it to Mira who very carefully accepted it, and examined it's cover noticing several discolored areas on it.

 _'Blood stains..'_ Mira thought sadly knowing that the very woman that had saved Brian as a child had died as she tried to protect this very book from the clutches of evil men.

"When my eyes first landed on that very book, my hands instantly shot forwards to grab it, and everything around me went black." Brian trailed off with a scowl. "I don't know why, or what exactly happened after that.. everything went blank for me.. At first I believed I had blacked out from the stress of the trauma my young mind was going through once again. But in more recent years.. bits, and pieces of what had happened all those years ago come back to me in my dreams.. except they are more like nightmares.." Brian sighed.

"Were you.. having one last night?" Mira asked quietly looking toward Brian who looked a little surprised at the question.

"Y-Yeah.. How did you know?" Brian asked simply.

"Well.. before I woke you up.. I noticed you had a pained look on your face, and your eyes were moving frantically behind your eyelids. You were also really cold too." Mira explained handing Brian back his book.

"Oh." Brian trailed off. "I guess that would do it." Brian chuckled. "What I've remembered so far is that.. I changed after accepting the artifact. My parents were mage's, and before they died they were trying to teach me how to use magic as well, but then after their deaths and with nobody to continue teaching me it kind of became unimportant. But after the artifact was in my possession.. I.. killed all of the dark mages wielding the very magic I use today." Brian said quietly, and watched Mira move herself to where she was sitting on his stomach, and leaned forward to capture his lips.

"It's okay baby.." Mira whispered setting her forehead against Brian's after feeling his body slightly trembling after bringing up so much of his past.

"But Mira.. I.. wanted to kill them, and I did! I lost myself in a sea of madness! Nothing but pure hatred, and rage filled my very being, and ended up becoming no better than those bastard dark mage's who killed the one person I had left to care about me." Brian said looking away from Mira's intense large blue eyes.

"But you pulled yourself back together, because you are strong, and knew that those who loved you needed you to remain stronger in the future." Mira said laying down on his chest, and wrapping her arms around his back on the bed, and was glad that Brian returned the gesture slowly.

"I.. Your right.." Brian whispered quietly. "I couldn't let my parent's, and GG's memory fade away from me just because I wanted vengeance so badly.."

"And you became a better person because of it." Mira whispered back. "And you now have other people who love, and care for you.. everyone in Fairy Tail is one big family in a sense. That's what Master has always said.. even back when I came to Fairy Tail.." Mira trailed off nuzzling her head against Brian's chest, and sighed.

"Care, and love me?" Brian asked slightly confused. Despite hearing exactly what Mira was referring to numerous times in the past year, and few months he's been a member of Fairy Tail. He's never really put too much thought into getting close to it's members like a family of sorts..

"Yeah.. like me." Mira whispered with a small blush on her face that Brian could see clearly on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" Brian said quietly kissing the top of her hair with a small smile, and saw Mira nod her head.

"It's strange.. even before the S-Class trials.. there was something about you that made me want to get close to you.. but my pride kind of made it hard for me to do." Mira mumbled out the last bit slightly embarrassed she was telling Brian any of this. "After the S-Class trials.. everything changed after you beat me.. I.. no longer cared about my pride, and listened to what my soul was telling me to do this whole time.." Mira trailed off quietly.

"Well I'm glad you did." Brian chuckled tightening his hold on Mira who smiled softly after hearing that. "Mira?" Brian asked quietly in the dimly lit room they were sharing.

"Yes?" Mira answered softly.

"Do you.. know much about Demonic Magic users?" Brian asked curiously, and felt Mira shake her head slightly.

"Not very much, other than stuff about my own magic, and a few other related things, why?" Mira explained.

"Well. Something that I learned after reading as far as I have into the artifact is a detailed account on Demonic Magic users, and the side affects they go through." Brian started explaining. "For example. The more powerful the magic, and depending how much of that power they actually wield. The user can start to develop certain demonic traits." Brian explained.

"Like what?" Mira asked looking up towards him, knowing a little bit on the current subject.

"Like heightened battle senses, rough personalities, sometimes horns, willingness to kill, and so on." Brian trailed off. "However there is still something I never really fully understood." Brian paused to look down into Mira's eyes. "They are known as a _'Mark of Dominance'_ and _'Mark of Submission'_ apparently they are what actual demons use to mark their mates, or something." Brian shrugged his shoulders lazily, but felt Mira push up off of him quickly, and looking towards him with wide eyes.

"What?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow curious as to what brought this reaction on, and watched her blush ten different shades of red.

"Um.. did your book say anything else about these.. marks?" Mira asked quietly as she stared into his eyes.

"A few other things, but I never really gave it too much thought. Why?" Brian explained, and felt Mira put her weight down on Brian's chest with her left hand.

"Brian." Mira said firmly. "I.. think you marked me.." Mira said seriously.

"I did what now?" Brian asked completely at a loss now. "Mira.. actual demons are able to do that, not demonic magic users, at least I don't think they can.." Brian trailed off quietly scratching his head.

"Then.. why.. do I have this.." Mira whispered before setting her right hand covered in her purple magical aura onto her cheek.

Watching as Mira moved her hand away from her face, Brian went wide eyed at the large crack like marking that ran down from her right eye down to her chin. Also remembering when it first appeared on Mira's body during their fight in this years S-Class trials.

"See?" Mira whispered looking away from him with a blush.

"But.. if I really did mark you.. then I'd have one too." Brian said shaking his head. _'I don't think I have a mark like that anywhere on my body.. right?'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Mira tapped his collar bone a few times.

"What?" Brian asked simply not sure what to make of the gesture.

"Just.. do what I did.." Mira looked away with a blush, but looked out of the corner of her eye when she saw Brian's hand starting to glow bright green as he placed it below the middle of his collar bone as suggested by her.

He didn't feel any different after doing as asked of Mira, but he could tell by the look on Mira's face that something was clearly there. He couldn't see it.. but Mira clearly could. Right below his collar bone, was a large spider webbed crack like marking that spread out from the middle of his collar bone area outwards to each side of his pecks.

"It's.. kind of pretty." Mira said as she ran her hand over the marking, and looked towards Brian's curious eyes. Rolling off of him, and reaching over the side of the bed to grab a small hand mirror she had in her bag, Mira rolled back over after finding it, and handed it to Brian. Who quickly went about adjusting it, and froze at the sight of the mark he now had spread across his chest.

"Well.. shit.." Brian chuckled handing the mirror back to a silent Mira who set the mirror down on the nightstand.

"Um.." Mira wiggled around nervously on the other side of the bed. "W-What do we do?" Mira asked quietly.

"Guess this means your stuck with me forever." Brian smirked towards her before laughing at Mira's wide eyes, and blushing face. But coughed as Mira jumped onto him, and kissed him passionately.

"Gladly." Mira smirked back after pulling away from the kiss. "Does this.. mean we are a couple now?" Mira asked curiously hoping he'd say yes.

"Of course. I wont be letting you get away from me." Brian teased with a smirk.

"Good. You're mine now." Mira said as she laid back down attaching herself to Brian's side.

"No.. You're **'Mine'** now.." Brian said in a stern tone that made Mira shiver.

"Y-Yeah.." Mira stuttered in a whisper trying to control herself after how sexy Brian had made that sound. _'If I wasn't still so sore from this morning, I would probably jump him right now.'_ Mira thought to herself, and heard Brian yawn next to her.

"Sleepy?" Mira asked, and saw him nod his head.

"Yeah. The cold tends to sap my energy away." Brian said quietly before reaching over, and turning off the lamp on his side of the bed making it completely dark in the room.

"Same here.. the cold sucks." Mira giggled kissing Brian again before making herself comfortable once more with her head laying on Brian's chest, and a hand resting on his stomach. "Goodnight baby." Mira whispered closing her eyes with a happy smile on her face.

"Night Mira." Brian answered back, and kissed the top of Mira's head before closing his eyes, ready to let his body get some much needed sleep after such a long cold day.

* * *

The Next Day - Magnolia - Early Morning

Pushing through the doors to the guildhall. Master Makarov smiled, and waved to his guilds barmaid that was behind the bar preparing for the busy day ahead of her.

"Good morning Master Makarov." The woman smiled. "Oh! You got some mail. Let me go grab it for you real quick." The woman set down her cleaning supplies, and rushed to the bar grabbing a stack of papers from underneath it.

"Thank you my dear." Makarov smiled accepting the stack of papers with a mental groan. _'Fuck my life..'_

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything." Makarov stated as he made his way up to his office.

About an hour later of going through yesterdays paper work which consisted of even more complaints that were brought on by the younger members of his guild. Master Makarov was starting to get irritated beyond belief. _'It seems I need to have a talk with them all again. This is getting out of hand!'_ Makarov grumbled mentally, and set the last incident report down on top of the others that were labeled with a sticky note saying _'Natsu'_ on it.

"I need a beer.." Makarov groaned before setting his eyes on today's mail, and reached forwards to open up the documents. Pulling out the papers, and scanning over them the short guild Master froze with trembling hands before roaring out to the heavens in anger.

"THEY DID WHAT!?"

Down below in the guild as everyone felt their Master's temper rumble the building. Mostly everyone present was starting to get a little on edge, hoping that it wasn't any of them that had set him off this time.

"I'm so doomed..." Natsu cried laying on top of a table with Lisanna sitting next to him.

"What did you do Natsu?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"I don't know.. but usually Gramps yells like that because of me." Natsu shivered before he, and Lisanna saw Erza walking into the guild with a better looking Mika, who was looking around the unusually quiet guild curiously.

"Mika! It's good to see you again!" Lisanna smiled heading towards the woman who smiled back towards her.

"Thank you Lisanna!" Mika giggled.

"Man you were sick for like 3 days." Gray chuckled.

"It's not like she wanted to get sick Gray." Erza snapped towards the Ice Mage, making him freak out slightly.

"It's okay." Mika giggled. "It happens to everyone."

"Not me." Natsu boasted striking a pose.

Looking around the guild taking in who was here, and who was still missing this morning, Mika figured she better ask why everyone was so quiet.

"Did something happen?" Mika asked simply.

"We don't know yet. Master Makarov just started yelling a few minutes ago, and everyone has been on edge ever since." Lisanna explained as they all sat down at the table together.

"I see." Erza stroked her chin contemplating on asking her Master what seemed to be troubling him at this time.

"So what have I missed these past few days?" Mika asked grabbing Bolt off of the top of her head, and setting the lazy cat on her lap to let him continue sleeping.

"Not very much. Everyone has just been going on jobs lately, or just being lazy in the guild." Gray answered once again shirtless..

"Although Brian, and Mirajane haven't come back from their job yet." Erza added wondering what was taking them so long, and saw Mika slouch in her seat at the news.

"Maybe they ran into trouble?" Lisanna asked quietly still slightly worried for her older sister.

"I doubt it." Natsu grumbled. "Wyverns aren't exactly something that can slow either of those two down.." Natsu trailed off, and perked up at the sight of a flaming piece of meat being set down in front of him.

"True." Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sure they are fine." Mika smiled. She knew Brian could handle himself against really tough opponents.

* * *

Later that afternoon..

Stepping off of the train platform sluggishly a still half asleep Brian was being dragged through the train station by Mira.

"Man.. I hate sitting on trains for so long." Brian grumbled popping his back loudly.

"Agreed." Mira nodded as the two made their way slowly through their hometown. "Lets go drop our stuff off before reporting back to Master." Mira added with Brian nodding his head lazily.

"Sounds good. My place is just a couple blocks ahead. Lets go there first." Brian said pointing in the general direction of his apartment complex.

As the two walked towards Brian's place of residence. Mira was curiously taking in her surroundings making herself familiar with how to get to Brian's apartment should the need arise, while Brian quietly walked slightly ahead of her.

"Here it is." Brian pointed to the two story apartment complex over looking the beach, and held the door open for Mira.

"Oh wow. It's really nice in here." Mira said as they went up the stairs to get to Brian's apartment.

"Yeah. The rent isn't too bad either." Brian commented as he pulled out his keys, and unlocked his door and pushed it open for Mira.

Taking in the sight of where Brian lived, Mira took notice that it was fairly plain decoration wise, but had everything one would need to live with. Couches, tables, and chairs. The usual. Looking towards the open closest door, and spotting a blanket hanging down from the top shelf Mira looked back towards Brian who was dropping his traveling bag down on his couch.

"Why is there a blanket in the closet?" Mira asked a simple question in her mind.

"Bolt sleeps in there. He thinks of it as 'His Room'" Brian chuckled.

Looking down below in the closet Mira noticed a bunch of random small objects that Brian's little green feline companion must of collected as treasures over the years sitting on the floor of the closet, making her giggle.

"Ready to head out?" Brian asked as he came out of his bedroom a few minutes later dressed in a more casual sleeveless black shirt, and black cargo pants. Rather than his warmer clothes that he needed for the job the two of them had taken on.

"Yep." Mira nodded standing to her feet from the couch, and kissed him on the lips softly, and followed him out of the apartment.

20 minutes later the two had left Mira, and he siblings house, and were now making their way to the guild which was only a good few minutes walk away from the house.

Standing in front of their guilds front doors, Mira looked over towards Brian with a small nervous blush on her face.

"Um.. do we go in at separate times, or something?" Mira asked, and saw the confused look in Brian's green eyes.

"Why would we do that?" Brian chuckled before pushing open the guild, and dragging Mira into the guild by the arm. "Come on, quit dragging your feet." Brian grumbled.

As soon as the two entered the guild, everyone turned towards them with questioning looks in their eyes. It wasn't every day that they all saw the two white haired S-Class mage's standing so closely together like they were now, without either of them about to attack the other..

"What." Mira snapped with narrowed blue eyes daring anyone to try, and make fun of her. The result was everyone quickly turning back around desperately trying to avoid her wrath.

"Smart." Brian chuckled before noticing Mika, and the other younger members of the guild all sitting at a table together. "Hey guys." Brian smiled walking towards them all with Mira a few feet behind him.

"Hey." Mika smiled, happy to see her teammate back in the guild. "How was the job?" She asked, and saw Brian look towards Mira for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was a pain in the ass." Brian grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

"And cold.." Mira shivered remember how cold it was up north.

"Cold?" Gray repeated, and saw Mira's intense blue eyes snap towards his direction.

"It was snowing like crazy there!" Mira shouted in his direction.

"In the summer?" Lisanna tilted her head to the side cutely towards her sister.

"Yes.. we had to take out a group of wyverns in the middle of a blizzard." Brian grunted before he, and everyone else felt an intense shiver run down their spines.

"There you two are." The obviously irritated voice of Master Makarov said from behind them. "I'd like to speak to the two of you in my office please." Makarov forced a small smile onto his face. More to not worry the others than anything. "Now."

"Uh.. okay.." Brian nodded his head as he, and Mirajane followed the short man up the stairs.

"Uh oh.." Lisanna sighed having a feeling that her sister must of done something wrong again, and heard Mika sigh heavily next to her thinking something along the same lines.

After the three had arrived in Master Makarov's office, the short guild Master hopped up on his chair behind his desk, and pulled out a packet of papers.

"Sit." He ordered the two white haired mage's sternly, and watched them slowly sit down into the two chairs in front of his desk, and slapped down the stack of papers in his hands. "What the hell happened on your job?!" Makarov barked out with enough force to blow Brian, and Mira's long white hair backwards.

"Eh.. well you see." Brian tried to answer, but was still slightly taken back by how pissed his Master was.

"What do you mean?" Mira grumbled with narrowed eyes after calming herself down slightly.

"You two not only buried your clients mansion in an avalanche that I have no doubt you two caused! But also threatened him physically!" Makarov snapped glaring at the two S-Class mage's.

"First of all." Brian barked back standing up quickly sending his chair backwards to the floor, and gripped the desk in front of him hard enough that the wooden surface was beginning to crack. "That avalanche was not intentional! We were ordered to take out the wyverns despite having to fight them in a fucking blizzard of all things old man!" Brian shouted, and felt Mira quickly grab him by the shoulder, and pull him away from the desk.

"That doesn't excuse you from the fact that it was still caused by the two of you fighting on the mountain." Makarov grumbled rubbing his temples. Trying to ease his pounding headache. "Now.. tell me just what would cause the two of you to go to such measures to threaten a client of all people while on a job?" Makarov asked sternly.

"That piece of shit is lucky I didn't kill him." Brian growled out as his eyes dangerously glowed for a moment, taking Master Makarov by surprise by how intense Brian had sounded with his declaration.

"He was the very definition of human slime." Mira growled out along side Brian. "He tried to get grabby with me." Mira stated crossing her arms under her breasts, and looked away towards the wall with a scowl.

Looking between the two white haired mages for a few moments, Makarov sighed heavily, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Okay.. I can understand why you'd be upset with him, however that doesn't give you the right to do such a thing to your client." Makarov trailed off staring at Brian with great interest as the young man was still standing glaring towards him.

"I wont let anyone attempt to touch Mira in such a way Old Man." Brian growled out before looking towards Mira.

After another minute of silence between the three Makarov was starting to put the pieces of his current problem together.. _'It seems something has happened between the two while they were away.'_ He thought calmly.

"I understand your willingness to protect those close to you my boy. But going on a rampage every time something like that happens will only bring you more troubles in life.." Makarov sighed. "Now tell me. Why are the two of you using transformation spells to cover your bodies?" Makarov accused the two, and saw both of them quickly look towards him.

"How.. did you know?" Mira asked seriously with narrowed eyes.

"Please. I'm hardly new to seeing transformation spells being used." Makarov waved his hands around lazily. "Now drop them." He ordered sternly.

"Fine." Brian grumbled dropping his, while Mira did the same.

At first he was looking towards Brian, and didn't notice a difference from the man. But when he looked over towards Mira he instantly spotted the crack marking running down over her right eye.

"What is this? When did this happen?" Makarov asked sternly.

"During the S-Class trials." Mira answered with a small blush looking downwards with her large blue eyes.

Looking over Brian more closely, and focusing on his magical signature. Makarov froze after spotting a faintly purple glow of magic belonging to Mira attached to the middle of his chest. Looking back towards Mira's face he saw a similar sight on the woman's body as a faint bright green glow of magic was escaping from the crack on her face.

"You two.. marked each other?" Makarov asked quietly a little baffled at what he was seeing. He hasn't heard of something like this happening in a very long time. So long ago that it was back when he was just a regular guild mage working with his team, and Porlyusica was explaining to him, and the others the significance of Draconic, and Demonic magic users, and the traits that they possess as they get stronger.

"Apparently." Brian snapped obviously annoyed with how this conversation was going, and looked towards a bashful looking Mira who was looking towards him with a worried expression on her face after them being found out.

"You two do know the repercussions of doing such a thing.. right?" Makarov asked quietly, a little more shocked than upset at the moment.

"For the most part." Brian sighed glad to see his Master's temper lessen a great deal.

"And the two of you are fine with this?" Makarov pressed for an answer.

"Yes." Brian, and Mira said at the same time.

"Very well then. If the two of you are alright with what has happened, then I see no reason to press the matter any more. However. I would suggest that the two of you cover up your marks for the time being as to not alert the others." Makarov advised, and saw them nod their heads.

"Now.. back to the matter at hand. The client has taken away the majority of your payment for completing your job, on the grounds that his mansion is buried in 30 feet of snow. Also saying that you in particular owe him a new desk." Makarov pointed towards Brian who scoffed.

"What." Brian bit out. "It's not like that desk was made out of pure fucking gold for gods sake.." Brian grumbled, but heard Mira giggle next to him. Hearing the sound come from Mira of all people made Makarov raise a questioning eyebrow towards her.

"Whatever.. I'm just glad to be away from that place." Mira shivered unconsciously remembering how cold it was in Zion.

"Agreed." Brian grumbled.

"In any case you two. Take it easy on future missions the two of you go on together. Okay?" Makarov asked of them, and saw them nod their heads. "Very well then. Off you go then." Makarov shooed them out of his office, and sighed heavily after the door was closed behind Brian. _'My little brats are growing up.. Damn that makes me feel old..'_ Makarov grumbled before hopping off of his chair in pursuit of getting himself a few drinks in him to start his afternoon off right.

Watching as a silent Brian, and Mirajane had made their way down the stairs. Mika was curiously wondering why Master Makarov had them up there in his office for so long..

 _'Brian did say that the mission was a pain.. maybe they had some trouble on the mission?'_ Mika asked herself, and figured she'd simply ask Brian about it later when she got the chance to do so.

"Welcome back you two." Erza said from the bar catching Brian, and Mira's attention. "How did the job go?" Erza asked simply.

"The job itself was fine. The client. Grrrr.." Mira growled out like an animal as she sat down next to her red haired rival at the bar.

"Yeah that guy was a royal scum bag." Brian grumbled making his way over to check on Mika.

"Everything okay?" Mika asked looking up into Brian's green eyes.

"Yeah. That job was just kind of a pain. Glad it's over with." Brian grumbled taking a seat next to his teammate.

"Was it because of Mirajane?" Mika asked quietly, and was surprised by Brian chuckling.

"No, no. It was our client that was the pain in the ass." Brian trailed off grumbling something along the lines of perverted monkey assholes. "So how are you feeling?" Brian asked noticing that she looked a lot better than the last time he had seen her four days ago.

"Much better, thank you." Mika smiled, petting a sleeping Bolt on her lap. "I should be ready to take on a job tomorrow." Mika continued to smile towards him.

Seeing his lazy companion content to sleep the day away on the woman's lap as usual. Brian groaned. "You know you don't have to always look after him right?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow, but saw Mika shake her head with a smile.

"I don't mind really." Mika giggled, and let her large gold eyes wander towards the bar for a moment, but caught the sight of Mira's narrowed blue eyes looking back towards the table she, and Brian were sitting at. Smiling, and waving her hand towards the woman Mika looked away back towards Bolt.

"If you say so." Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"So was the Master mad at you?" Mika asked quietly as she leaned in closer to her teammate.

"Yeah.. Mira, and I kind of buried our clients mansion with an avalanche..." Brian trailed off with a grumble as he looked away from her.

"Not intentionally I hope." Mika sighed as she sat up straight again.

"Fucker deserved it." Brian whispered glaring at the table. Just barely catching what Brian had said peaked Mika's interest, but chose to remain silent just in case Brian got really upset talking about it again.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Would you hold Bolt?" Mika asked scooping up the sleeping cat, and handing him over to Brian before he even answered her yes, or no.

"Yeah sure." Brian answered simply taking Bolt in his arms, and watched Mika walk towards the bar, but let his eyes move away from her figure, and rested on Mira's who was looking back towards him curiously. He didn't know why she was looking back at him so intently. But figured she was worried about something.. So as an answer he simply tapped the top of his chest. A gesture Mira caught onto quickly, and lightly blushed before looking away with a smile, and resumed talking to Erza about something again.

"There a reason you are openly glaring at Mika while radiating your aura of bitchiness for all of us to feel?" Erza asked as she took a bite of her cake.

"Pff, no." Mira scoffed lightly turning her head away from her rival.

"Hmm.. really? I kind of was thinking you were jealous of the fact that Brian is sitting with Mika, and not you." Erza commented after she pulled the fork out of her mouth.

"Jealous? I'm wasn't being jealous." Mira huffed crossing her arms under her breasts, and narrowing her eyes towards Erza.

"You looked like you wanted to attack her. If that isn't jealousy I don't know what is." Erza chuckled.

"I wouldn't call that being jealous." Mira stated simply.

"Then what would you call it?" Erza asked simply with a smirk.

"Me being territorial. There is a difference." Mira stated while looking away from a slightly shocked Erza.

"What's the difference?" Erza asked slightly confused by her answer.

"Jealousy is when you want something that isn't yours. Being territorial is protecting what is already yours." Mira answered refusing to say anymore.

"W-Wait what?" Erza sputtered, but saw Mirajane not about to say any more on the subject.

* * *

A Week Later

"What do you mean you're going on an S-Class mission?!" Natsu looked up at the sight of the Strauss siblings approaching him after he, and Happy had gotten into an argument over fish.. of course.

"Mira said she wanted us to go with her." Lisanna smiled with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah. It was an emergency request to take care of something called "The Beast." Mira chuckled as she, and Elfman approached the two.

"Ooohhh.. take me with you!" Natsu stomped his feet on the ground jealous of the siblings.

"You wanna come too Natsu?" Mira smirked, but was shot down by her brother.

"No way! I'm the man of this family! It's bad enough Brian, and Mika are coming with us!" Elfman declared throwing a fist into the air dramatically.

"What!? They get to go, but I cant! Ahh! This is so unfair!" Natsu howled.

Shrugging her shoulders Mira turned around. "Sorry Natsu, maybe next time." Mira waved over her shoulder teasingly.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to go on S-Class jobs soon enough too. Just you watch." Lisanna smiled trying to make her best friend feel better.

"Oh yeah when?" Natsu accused.

"I don't know.. but what I do know is that we need you to hold down the fort for us while we're gone." Lisanna said as she turned around, and held her hand up in the air giving him the universal Fairy Tail signal.

"Yeah.. will do." Natsu slowly smiled returning the gesture before seeing another person walk over to Mira's retreating figure.

Spotting the siblings as he made his way towards the guild Brian waved towards them lazily, clearly tired from wherever he had been previously.

"Hey Brian!" Lisanna waved towards him with a smile on her face.

"You just get back from that S-Class job in Shirotsume?" Mira asked curiously wondering if he'd be really okay with going on another S-Class job right after finishing one by himself.

"Yeah, a couple hours ago.. fucking tired.. but I'll be fine don't worry." Brian grumbled rolling his shoulder, and then popped his neck to let the kinks out of it. "You guys ready to head out? Master only told me that he wanted Mika, and I to come with you guys on an emergency S-Class request."

"Yeah we got an emergency S-Class job request to take out a beast terrorizing the surrounding area of Clover." Mira answered before heading off towards the train station with Brian walking beside her.

"Wheres Mika at Brian?" Lisanna asked after she, and Elfman caught up to the two.

"She said she was going to meet us at the train station." Brian answered simply looking towards Mira's younger sister. The two still had yet to tell anyone that they were a couple, but both had a sneaking suspicion that the youngest Strauss sibling had caught onto them after a couple days of them arriving back from their job in Zion over a week ago.

"She better not keep us waiting." Mira grumbled crossing her arms under her breasts, and heard Brian chuckle.

"I doubt she will." Brian stated looking towards Mira's blue eyes with a smile. "Don't worry about Mika, she can handle herself in a fight Mira." Brian reassured his girlfriend.

"Alright." Mira nodded as the group of four had arrived at the train station, and spotted Mika waiting for them at the train platform with Bolt happily flying around her.

"Hey guys!" Mika called out to them all. "Ready to go?" Mika smiled towards them. She was excited to go on this mission with the Strauss siblings seeing how she never worked with anyone else besides Brian.

"Yep!" Lisanna giggled as Brian, and Mira went to purchase the train tickets for the ride over to clover, and heard her older brother grumbling behind her. "Although I'm kinda nervous about going on my first S-Class mission though." Lisanna trailed off quietly.

"Don't worry Lisanna. Brian, and Mira are with us all. They will protect us if anything bad happens." Mika smiled hoping to lift the younger girls spirits up.

"You're right Mika." Lisanna nodded, before being handed a train ticket by her older sister.

"Come on guys lets board." Brian said over his shoulder as he stepped onto the train.

Seeing how the train ride was a couple hours long, the group of five spent a little while doing a some pre-planning for the job.

"Okay, seeing how this beast has been terrorizing the towns people, we need to split up into two separate groups. Mika, and Lisanna. I want the two of you to help evacuate the towns people with Bolt. Meanwhile Mira, Elfman, and I will go confront the beast after we find it." Brian suggested, and saw everyone nod their heads.

"Got it." Mika said simply. "Lisanna, and I will try, and get everyone to the hills outside of town, hopefully giving you three enough time, and space to fight the monster."

"Remember.. We need to be as quick as possible. People's lives are at risk with this thing running around." Mira warned looking towards Mika, but only saw the woman smile towards her.

"We understand Big Sis." Lisanna smiled. "We can handle this."

"Good. We're counting on you two." Brian smiled towards them, and looked towards a quiet Elfman. "You alright big guy?"

"Eh yeah. I'm good." Elfman chuckled after being snapped out of his thoughts. "Just ready to take down this monster like a MAN!" Elfman shouted throwing a fist up into the air, making everyone in the train car sweat drop.

"Just whatever you do. Don't underestimate it." Mira warned her little brother sternly with narrowed eyes, and looked towards Brian for back up.

"She's right. This thing has been classified as an S-Class monster. It could be capable of many things.." Brian trailed off to let that sink into everyone's heads.

* * *

Fast Forward 2 Hours

After getting off of the train, the group of five instantly split to set about accomplishing their tasks. Mika, and Lisanna made their way with Bolt into the heart of the town to get everyone's attention, and try and get everyone to follow them away from the town as Brian, Mira, and Elfman confronted the beast that was apparently spotted outside of the town not too long ago..

Things appeared to be going well for them all in the beginning.. the civilians were all evacuated safely to the hills as planned, but on the other end of the team.. Brian, Mira were experiencing a whole different situation..

At first the fight with the beast seemed to be going as well as one could of hoped. With Brian, and Mirajane's incredible power, and Elfman backing them up. The three managed to overpower the beast in a matter of 15 minutes.. however when Elfman ran forward, and started performing a Take-Over on the beast.. things took a turn for the worst..

Only seconds after her little brother attempted the Take-Over, Mira instantly felt Elfman's soul being taken over by the beast instead, and quickly lost control of his body that was now stuck inside of the large beast that was now back on it's feet seriously pissed off, and started attacking her, and Brian once again with a vengeance.

Having to fight back against the beast who was holding her brother hostage, Mira was having trouble attacking the monster.. she didn't want to harm her little brother.. and Brian was no different.. so both were forced to hold back on trying to seriously damage the beast until Elfman had regained control of himself once more.

"Mira!" Brian yelled as Mira had been batted down from the sky by a large hand, and watched her bounce off of the ground, and roll over groaning in pain no longer in her Satan Soul form. The beast quickly made use of his prey's distraction, and threw a large sweeping downward punch towards him.

Whipping his head away from Mira as she sat back up, and towards the beast, Brian quickly tried to jump backwards to avoid the attack, but wasn't able to get completely away from the massive arm that freight trained straight into his body, and sent him barreling backwards into the forested area so fast that he nearly blacked out from the combination of the speed he was flying at, and the massive amount of pain he was experiencing from such a direct hit.

"GAH!" Brian coughed out a glob of blood as his back slammed against a large tree hard, and fell to the ground roughly face first.

Watching with wide eyes as Brian remained on the ground no longer moving, Mira started panicking.

"ELFMAN! YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUTTA IT!" Mira screamed out towards the large beast who was stalking forwards, while she held onto her now broken left arm.

"Mira!" Lisanna yelled out as she landed next to her sister in her bird like Take-Over form, and let her transformation go to check on her sister, with Mika closely behind her as she was being held up by Bolt as he flew her towards Mira.

"What are you doing here?! You two need to get out of here! Elfman's completely lost control!" Mira yelled towards them shocking the two.

"T-That's.. Elfman?" Mika whispered looking towards the large beast that was roaring loudly to the heavens after taking down his prey.

"No! We can still bring him back." Lisanna said before turning towards the beast that had taken over her big brother, while Mika frantically looked around for Brian, and found him laying face down on the ground about 100 meters away from them.

Racing towards him Mika fell to her knees, and rolled Brian over to see if he was still breathing. Thankfully his eyes were still open, and he was still breathing properly. "Bolt I need you to go back into the town, and try to find any bandages. Please hurry!" Mika shouted towards the green flying cat that was standing worryingly at Brian's side.

"I'm on it!" Bolt scrambled back into the air, and raced towards the town at max speed to do as told.

"Fuck that hurt.." Brian groaned pushing away from Mika, and saw her worried eyes looking him over. "I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me." Brian assured her, and flared his magic out wildly making Mika cover her face with her arm. "Stay by Mira, and Lisanna. I'll handle Elfman." Brian growled before blinking out of existence, and reappeared in a flash of green light as he body checked the beast square into the solar plexus extremely hard knocking the wind out of both him, as well as the beast.

"Mira.. we need to help." Lisanna spoke as she tore her eyes away from the fight, and saw Mika get to their side as she watched worryingly as Brian furiously attacked the large monster with his magic flaring around wildly.

"What can we do though? My arms broken, and I'm pretty much out of magic. And I don't know how much longer Brian can keep this up before he is out of magic too!" Mira was nearly at her wits end. Her brother was trapped inside of a beast.. her boyfriend was now fighting with said beast, she was now defenseless. And now both her little sister, and Mika were now within striking range of the rampaging beast not nearly powerful enough to defend themselves from a possible attack.

 **BOOM!** A large echo sounded out through the clearing as Brian came barreling across the clearing tumbling, and rolling on the ground with his cackling black, and green lightning leaving a trail from where his body once was.

"Fu-ck.." Brian groaned out trying to keep his eyes open, and make his body move on command.

Seeing her sister stand up, Mira quickly called out to her. "What are you doing!? Get back here!" Mira demanded with wide eyes trying to reach out to her.

"You need to stay over here Lisanna!" Mika yelled out along side Mira, and took a few steps forward, but was too afraid to get any closer to the large beast that had taken down not only Mira, but Brian as well.

"Hey big brother." Lisanna called out softly. "You feeling okay?" Everyone saw the beast turn its head to the side in confusion. "You know.. we're not mad at you.. So why don't we all go home, and talk about what happened?" Lisanna smiled holding her arms out as if asking for a hug.

The next thing Brian, Mira, and Mika saw was the beast raise its large arm slowly upwards..

Despite the warning bells of impending death blaring inside of her own mind, Mika flared her shimmering gold wind magic out as much as she could, and raced towards Lisanna's body hoping to get her out of harms way before the beast's attack struck them both.

And as if in slow motion the beast brought its arm down at an alarming rate, and easily smashed into Mika's back as she tried to shield Lisanna from the blow, which effortlessly sent them barreling far away into the trees out of sight.

"LISANNA!" Mira screamed out with tears in her eyes as she tried to reach out to her sister before she was batted away.

 **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Brian screamed as he scrambled to his feet running on pure adrenaline, and flaring whatever magic his body had back up once again, and attacked the beast in a pure rage induced frenzy with bolts of green lightning frantically striking everywhere within a 300 meter area. Elfman, or beast he was pissed off now, and he was quickly losing control himself after seeing the monster attack Mika, and Lisanna without a moment of hesitation.

 **"RRrrraaaahhhhH!"** Brian screamed out a large electrical beam of distorted black, and green lightning straight towards the beasts face.

Running across the clearing to find her sister, and Mika's bodies despite hearing the beast howling out in a great deal of pain. Mira frantically pushed through the brush ignoring the pain her own body was feeling, and managed to find Mika's body curled around the trunk of a large tree with blood pouring down from her forehead, and into her snow white hair, while smaller spots of blood started to soak through her white clothing as she laid completely motionless.. the sight made Mira gasp loudly as she covered her mouth in horror.

"N-No.." Mira's eyes started to haze over, as she started shaking. "W-Why.. did you do it?" Mira choked on a sob that escaped from her throat.

"M-Mira.. is that you?" Mira heard her little sisters voice from the other side of her, and quickly turned her head to the sight of her sister laying on her back.

"Yes it's me! Stay with me dammit!" Mira cried as she ran over to her, and held onto Lisanna's clothes with tears rapidly falling from her blue eyes.

"I-I.. feel.. so strange.." Lisanna trailed off slightly shaking as she tried to move her head to see her sister's face.

"Don't move Lisanna.. we're.. we're going to find help. Just stay with me." Mira begged as she looked back to see Brian with a large green, and black aura frantically wailing on the large body of the beast, and could hear the grunts of the beast as it was being wailed on.

"I-Is.. M-Mika.. okay? S-She.. p-protected m-me.." Lisanna managed to get out quietly.

"I-I.. don't know." Mira cried even harder setting her forehead against Lisanna's shoulder unable to hold back herself anymore.

"I'm.. s-so s-sorry Mira.." Lisanna started tearing up. "I-I s-should.. of listened.. t-to you."

"No! You have nothing to be sorry for! Please! I beg of you.. just hold on!" Mira started panicking now. She didn't have the strength to carry her sister in this condition, and really started to panic as Lisanna started glowing.

"W-What's going on?!" Mira shouted as she looked around frantically, and noticed Mika's still body was glowing as well.

"I.. love you Mira.." Lisanna whispered closing her eyes with tears running down the sides of her face before she completely vanished.

Feeling her sisters body disappear beneath her as she cried Mira started screaming uncontrollably in grief at what had just happened, and curled up in a ball begging her sister to come back to her.

 **"LIGHTNING DEMON'S: HELL FIRE BOLT!"** Mira barely heard Brian scream out from the opening, and felt the ground beneath her rumble violently. Slowly opening her eyes to where Brian was Mira saw the beast laying on it's back no longer moving, and Brian panting heavily holding his stomach in pain.

"Mira! Where are you!?" Brian shouted out trying to find where she was at, after the last of his magic completely faded away. He was completely exhausted now, and could barely keep himself from falling over..

A few minutes later Brian spotted Mira by herself not too far away in the woods curled up in a ball, and in tears. Noticing that Lisanna, and Mika weren't anywhere to be seen Brian started to panic. "Where are they?!" Brian asked shouted, but only heard a loud sob escape from Mira's throat.

"T-They're... Gone!" Mira screamed before putting her hands in front of her face to try, and hide from him.

"Gone..?" Brian asked as he bent down to set a hand on Mira's shoulder, and saw her nod her head.

"They.. were really hurt Brian.. I begged her to stay, and hold on.. but she started glowing, and disappeared!" Mira screamed out before latching onto Brian, and cried on his chest.

Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend Brian tried to calm her down despite his heart rate going a million miles an hour.. _'No.. they.. can't be gone.. Not Mika, and Lisanna..'_ Brian felt his own eyes starting to water. Stuff like this wasn't ever meant to happen.. not to people like them..

Feeling a few drops of water hitting her bare shoulder Mira looked up with her large teary blue eyes, and saw Brian's head leaned over her shoulder as tear drops started to drop down onto her skin from his face. The sight made Mira break down even harder, and held onto him even tighter as the two cried at the loss of Lisanna, and Mika.

"Brian!" Bolt shouted from up in the air with a small box of medical supplies in his hands, and quickly dived down to land next to the two crying mages. "Whats wrong..?" Bolt whispered scared to know why his best friend, and Mira were crying. Looking around the area after not getting a response, Bolt spotted Mika's rabbit eared headband, and a few spots of fresh blood laying next to the base of a tree where he figured out Mika must of been. Dropping the box of supplies, and making his way towards the tree the small green cat sniffed loudly as he picked up Mika's beloved headband in his small little arms as he started shaking. Bolt quickly started crying as he raced towards Brian, and Mira, and quickly squeezed in the middle of them as he started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm.. so.. sorry.." Mira whimpered as she nuzzled Bolts face against her cheek, and felt Brian tighten his hold on them all.

After everything that happened on this very day.. everything changed for Brian.. Mira.. and Bolt.. they would never be the same again..

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Oh shit! Did I seriously just kill Mika!? Excuse me while I go cry in a corner now, or go punch a sidewalk.. yeah.. I think that would be best.. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and leave a Review, Favorite, and Follow! Chapter 6 is already underway, and I still have PLENTY more in store for you all. See you all on Chapter 6!


	6. Moving Forwards In Life

**Authors Notes:** Welcome back everyone to chapter 6 of my story! This chapter is a little bit of a lighter one, and will be the last one before the time skip to where we all get to the beginning of the Manga/Anime, and I have a lot more in store for you all! As you all are reading this, I will be diligently working away on getting the very next chapter ready. Hope you all leave a **Review** , and be sure to **Favorite** , and **Follow** this story! I've been getting a lot of good feedback from people, and hope to keep up with all of you guy's expectations. So on that note! Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **ValinNight:** Thanks again for the review my friend! Get ready for the real fun to begin!

 **Tsukiyomi-Hio:** I'm glad to hear you like the story so much, and hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the rest.

 **David115:** Thank you for the review, and I shall continue to do so, and look forward to hearing more feedback from you.

 **Matthew0208:** That's a point, and can't wait to write out that part of the story. Hope it turns out as good as we both think it will be.

 **Cleo9427:** I told you I'd have the next chapter out soon, and well here you go! :)

 **Contigoallday:** Keep reading for future chapters, and you will not be disappointed my friend.

I'd also like to say real quick that if you all enjoy my writing style. Be sure to check out my friends **David115** , **ValinNight** , and **Dark Gothic Lolita**. All three are amazing writers, and have some really good stories that I feel you all should check out if you haven't done so already.

* * *

 **Summary:** I was once asked what it was like to be a part of Fairy Tail. At the time I was too nervous to really think of an answer to the question.. but now after all these years. I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt, that Fairy Tail is my family and that no matter what we go through, we will always be by each other's sides.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. I do however own the characters of my own creation for the sake of this story.

* * *

 **Moving Forwards In Life**

It was a time of sadness, and sorrow for all the members of Fairy Tail.. After seeing the arrival of only Brian, Mira, and an unconcious Elfman being barely carried back to the guild, all looking very injured, and distraught. Everyone was quickly on edge to know what had happened to put them all in such terrible shape, as well as to where Lisanna, and Mika were at.

After the simple question was asked, Mira quickly turned into a sobbing mess in front over everyone in the middle of the guildhall, and Brian remained stiff as a board as his green eyes remained fixed on the wooden floor of the guildhall. Once Master Makarov made his way over to the two, and asked the question himself did everyone get the answer to the question as Brian barely managed to tell them.. that they were gone..

Ever since then.. Fairy Tail hasn't the same.. and Brian, Mira, and Elfman haven't returned to the guild since breaking the terrible news. So Master Makarov went out, and looked for his children a couple of days later, but was only able to talk to Brian as he sat on the couch in the Strauss siblings house, half dead to the world still in shock as to what has happened. Only telling him that Mira wont talk to anyone, and refuses to come out of her room, or even eat.. Very worried for his children Makarov tried his best to help the young man out, but his words could only do so much in a time like this.. especially when he was hurting, and mourning just like everyone else..

Ever since coming back Magnolia, Brian has been staying on the couch at the Strauss families small house to keep an eye on Mira, Elfman, and Bolt.. Despite his own grieving at the loss of his first friend, and teammate. Brian knew that Mira, and Elfman were feeling just as horrible as himself, and he told himself he'd do whatever it took to make them feel better.. regardless of himself still not coming to terms with the death of two of his friends..

Seeing Elfman walk out of his bedroom, and cast him a shameful glance. Elfman bowed his head as he passed Brian on the couch. "I'm.. so sorry..." Elfman whispered as he headed towards the front door, and left the house quietly. After coming to his senses in the guilds infirmary, and being told what had happened. Elfman refused to be around anyone, and would wonder off by himself trying to hide his shame for his failure to protect his family, and for what he had done.

Watching the front door close Brian looked over to the corner of a the couch he was sitting on, and noticed Bolt wasn't sleeping on the couch like he had been the past couple days. Pushing himself up off the couch, and deciding to check on Mira after not seeing her come out of her room over the past 24 hours, Brian made his way to the hallway, and knocked on Mira's bedroom door.

"Mira? You awake?" Brian asked, and heard nothing move from beyond the door. Taking a deep breath, and readying himself for whatever was about to happen. Brian turned the door knob, and opened the door spotting Mira sitting on the edge of her bed with her arm in a sling, and staring at the floor with blue eyes devoid of life, with Bolt sleeping on one of her pillows with puffy eyes, obviously from crying himself to sleep last night.

"Mira.." Brian whispered as he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed looking at Mira with worried green eyes. Watching her turn her head towards him, Mira made eye contact with him for a few seconds showing him her face that was blatantly showing the mark he had left over her right eye to the world.

"Go away Brian." Mira whispered as she looked away from him.

Thinking about it for a moment Brian decided to push a little harder to make her open up a little more to him.

"No." Brian said sternly, and saw Mira furrow her eye brows at his defiance.

"P-Please..?" Mira whispered which caught Brian by surprise at how vulnerable she truly sounded, and watched her start shaking as her eyes started watering up. "I-I.. don't want.. anyone.. to see me.. like this.." Mira choked out, and froze as Brian grabbed the back of her head, and laid it on his shoulder, and then held onto her to make her stay in place.

"Just.. shut up." Brian grumbled trying to not tear up as well at the sound of Mira crying as she laid on his shoulder.

"I.. almost lost everything Brian.." Mira shook. "I lost my baby sister! I lost one of my friends! I nearly lost my little brother! And nearly lost you too!" Mira cried out desperately trying to control her tears.

"But you didn't lose you're brother, and I made it out okay.." Brian commented lowly. Sure he was struggling to come to terms with what had happened, and was still more in shock than anything after realizing that Mika, and Lisanna weren't going to be coming back, and that he had a few cracked ribs, and suffered from magical exhaustion, but that was beside the point. He needed to be as strong as possible for Mira's sake..

"But Lisanna, and Mika are.. DEAD!" Mira shouted as she hugged Brian with her one good arm. "I failed to protect my family, and friend! If I wasn't so full of myself I wouldn't of underestimated that stupid monster, and t-they would.. w-would.." Mira trailed off unable to hold back her tears any longer. "What am I going to do now... I.. can't feel my magic anymore Brian! I-I'm.. worthless now!" Mira cried, and felt Brian pat her back softly.

"No you're not.." Brian said softly as he held onto the girl next to him. "We will figure out how to get you're magic back Mira.. I promise.. We just.. have to keep on living in their memories Mira.. we must never forget their limitless smiles.. never forget how much they truly cared about everyone.. and never..ever.. forget that Lisanna loved you.." Brian whispered moving away from Mira, and standing up from the bed drying his eyes.

"D-Don't.. don't leave.." Mira begged as she looked up at his back, and saw him look over his shoulder at her with a sad smile.

"I wont." Brian said softly. "I'm going to make you something to eat, and you better eat it." Brian said with a small glare hoping it would help, but only saw Mira nod her head.

"Okay.." Mira whispered as she slowly fell onto her bed with her head landing next to Bolt's sleeping figure, and pulled her comforter over her body, and sniffed to clear her nose as she grabbed Bolt off of the pillow, and hugged the small green cat to her chest..

Walking towards the door, and slowly closing it behind him, Brian sighed heavily. "Silly woman.." Brian whispered as he made his way towards the kitchen. At least she was willing to eat something after two days..

* * *

A couple of days later, a funeral service was held in honor of Lisanna, and Mika.. Everyone who attended was in tears as Master Makarov lead the service, and tried to bring up the good times that they all had when the two were still alive. Regular civilians that had known either of the two even turned up to pay their respects to the two girls, and truly made the members of Fairy Tail realize that Lisanna, and Mika touched the lives of many more people than just themselves.. and would be missed be not only themselves, but everyone else..

The night of Lisanna, and Mika's funeral around 1:30am Brian decided it would be best to leave Mira, and Elfman alone, and was laying in bed at his apartment trying not to think about anything in particular. Which was hard to do during times like these.. as his mind was slowly starting to get the better of him. Now.. he has not only lost his parents.. the woman who had saved his life as a child.. but now.. his best friend, as well as Lisanna. It seemed no matter how much time passes.. he would always end up losing those close to him, and was beginning to fear that he would lose Mira as well..

Closing his eyes as he laid on top of his bed with the covers underneath him Brian sighed heavily trying to force his body asleep. That was.. until he heard someone trying to open up his front door.

 _'What the hell?'_ Brian asked himself as he waited to see if whoever it was persisted in trying to get in. They didn't even knock.. A few moments later Brian heard his lock click over, and the door open up, and shut a moment later putting him on high alert. Focusing on the footsteps that slowly made their way though his apartment. Brian started to focus on who it could possibly be. Nobody had a key to his apartment that he knew of, and he wasn't expecting anyone after everyone from the guild all went their separate ways after the funeral services..

His thoughts were frozen as he heard his slightly open bedroom door slowly being pushed open in the darkness of his room. Remaining still Brian tried to pretend he was asleep so if whoever this was tried to attack him, he could easily be on the offensive. However... that mentality went out his slightly open window the moment the body of whoever was here with him flopped down on his bed, and curled up next to him.

Opening his eyes quickly Brian was barely able to make out a mess of long white hair that had managed to flop over his chest in the moonlight.

"Mira?" Brian whispered trying to confirm it was her, and felt the body next to him nod into the side of his chest.

"I.. don't want to be alone..anymore." Mira whispered as she held onto Brian tighter.

Sighing in relief that it wasn't an intruder, Brian wrapped his arm around the her carefully as to not bump her broken arm.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Brian grumbled as he felt Mira move around to get comfortable.

".. Sorry.." Mira whispered quietly as she lifted her head up to look into his eyes.

"It's fine." Brian said softly. "You okay?" Brian asked curiously as she stared intently into her large saddened blue eyes.

"No." Mira answered still staring at him before resting her forehead on his own.

"You can talk to me if you want." Brian whispered, and felt Mira shake her head before softly pressing her lips against his own.

Moving herself away from the kiss Mira smiled sadly. "I'm sorry..." Mira whispered which made Brian curious as she laid back down next to him, and snuggled up next to him again.

"What for Mira?" Brian held onto her protectively, and didn't receive an answer straight away.

"I'm.. not the only one who was there.. You.. also lost someone important to you too.. but.. you've been spending all your time trying to cheer me up, and make me feel better.. While I couldn't even do the same for you.. I'm a horrible person, and a terrible girlfriend." Mira whispered burying her face into Brian's neck.

"No your not Mira." Brian whispered back. "We both are hurting, and mourning over the loss of Lisanna, and Mika.. we need to be strong for each other.. so something like this never.. happens again.." Brian trailed off quietly, and felt Mira trembling.

"H-How.. can you say that I'm not a bad person, when I stole you away from Mika.." Mira let a small sob out.

"What are you talking about Mira?" Brian asked with a raise eyebrow as he looked down towards Mira.

"Brian.. Mika loved you too.. she just.. never said so.." Mira whispered feeling ashamed of herself, and felt Brian's chest rumble slightly as he hummed to himself.

"I know.." Brian answered while closing his eyes. "But I cared for Mika as a sister, and best friend more than anything Mira. If anyone is a horrible person. It's me." Brian trailed off quietly.

"Your not a horrible person!" Mira said loudly as she pushed herself up off of Brian. "You just.. didn't want to hurt her feelings.. that doesn't make you a bad person Brian.." Mira sighed laying back down next to him.

"I guess.." Brian sighed sadly letting silence encase his bedroom once again. Just when Brian thought Mira had fallen asleep he heard her whisper.

"I.. love you Brian.. Please.. don't ever leave me.." Mira whispered making Brian's eyes snap open for a moment.

"Love you too Mira.. and I wont.. I promise.." Brian smiled as he tightened his hold on Mira, before closing his eyes again, and let sleep over come his tired body.

* * *

A Week Later

Walking towards his guild, resident Fairy Tail dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel dragged his feet slowly as he made his way though the forest pathway leading back into town, as his mind continued to come to terms with the loss of Lisanna. She.. was special to him.. she was the first to believe him when they were younger when he told everyone that he was raised by a dragon. They hatched Happy's egg together.. played a lot together as children.. went on missions together.. and perhaps truly loved her? But now.. just like Igneel, she was gone.. and the young dragon slayer would never be able to do anything about his feelings for the girl.

Finally making it out of the forest that he, and Happy lived in, and looking down the small hill over looking Magnolia. Natsu sighed heavily trying to perk himself up to not appear so sad in front of the others when he got back to the guild.

"I.. miss you.." Natsu whispered as he felt a calm wind blow through his hair as he looked towards the warm morning sky, and started making his way down towards the guild once more ready to try, and face the day ahead of himself.

Getting a block away from the guild Natsu spotted Brian walking by himself towards the guild with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the stone cobble pathways obviously lost within his own mind as well.

"Oh.. hey Natsu." Brian spoke quietly as he spotted him standing on the same pathway not too far away.

"Hey Brian." Natsu responded lowly as Brian fell into step beside him, as the two made their way towards the guild. "Where are Bolt, and Mira?" Natsu asked looking behind them.

"Bolt wanted to go get something today, and needed Mira's help. I think they will be coming by the guild later today." Brian answered as they turned a corner seeing the guild just ahead of them.

"Oh." Natsu mumbled.

"Where's Happy at?" Brian asked not seeing Natsu's own flying feline companion nearby.

"At home. He.. doesn't want to leave." Natsu trailed off, knowing that Happy was probably worse off than him when it comes to accepting that Lisanna was gone. Lisanna was Happy's mother figure in a sense after all.. and one doesn't just forget their mother that loved, and cared for them throughout their life so easily.

"I see.." Brian said quietly. "How are you holding up?" Brian asked as his green eyes made direct eye contact with him.

"Uh.. alright I guess.. I just miss her.." Natsu whispered.

"I'm sure she misses you too Natsu.. you two were really close." Brian smiled sadly shuffling Natsu's spiked pink hair, and saw the the younger mage glare at him before batting his hands away.

"Yeah whatever.." Natsu grumbled looking away from Brian slightly embarrassed.

"There is nothing wrong with missing her Natsu." Brian spoke a few moments later, and sighed heavily.

"I know.. it just.. hurts.. I just keeping thinking.. will everyone I'm close to leave me? Like Igneel, and now Lisanna?" Natsu trailed off as the two stopped in front of the large double doors to the guild.

 _'That's right.. Natsu's adoptive father left him behind too..'_ Brian thought sadly, and set his hands on the fire mage's shoulders.

"No Natsu." Brian said sternly. "What happened to Lisanna, and Mika was an accident. They.. never meant to leave us all behind.." Brian paused for a moment.

"I know.." Natsu said quietly, and felt Brian let go of his shoulders.

"Natsu.. do you think Lisanna would be happy to see you as you are now?" Brian asked seriously, and saw Natsu shake his head.

"No.." Natsu answered back.

"That's right. She'd want you to be the guy that she cared so much about, and would want to see you happy, and smiling once again. It's okay for us to be sad.. but we can't let our grief consume us.." Brian looked away from Natsu's onyx colored eyes. "Like I told Mira.. we must never forget them, and must live on in their memories as best as we can." Brian trailed off turning around facing the guildhalls doors.

"Thanks man.." Natsu whispered before straightening himself up. The way Brian said that made Natsu remember that he was just as lost, and hurt as himself, and could tell that he was absolutely right.. Lisanna would want to see him smiling, and having fun like he used to.. not be a complete mess just because she wasn't here with them anymore, she would probably be mad at him if she could see him now.. "Your right! And I'm going to pound that icy freaks face in the moment I see him!" Natsu declared before kicking in the guildhall's doors making everyone inside look towards the two.

 _'That's more like the Natsu I know.'_ Brian chuckled standing behind the pink haired dragon slayer who was smiling widely with his sharp teeth ever present.

"The hell Natsu?!" Gray shouted in nothing but his boxers as he stood in the middle of the guildhall before finding a fist encased with fire slammed into the side of his face, sending him flying onto a table where Macao, and Wakaba were previously drinking in silence.

"MY BEER!?" Macao cried out as his beer bounced up off of the table, and onto his old friends head.

"MY HAIR!?" Wakaba yelled trying to shake the alcoholic beverage out of his beloved pompadour, which was now hanging limply forwards in front of his face.

"Ahahaha!" Brian laughed from the front of the guild just watching everything spiral downhill from there, as Natsu, and Gray started brawling on the broken table Macao, and Wakaba were drinking at. "You're hair looks like a limp dick Wakaba! Don't tell me you're having trouble keeping it up at you're age!" Brian laughed even harder with a few others inside the hall laughing along side him.

"Why you little punk!" Wakaba shouted before jumping away from the destroyed table where Natsu, and Gray were fighting, and attempted to get Brian back for his limp dick comment. Apparently bringing up something he didn't want anyone to know about..

* * *

Meanwhile across town a smiling Mira was carrying Bolt in her arms as the two exited a specialty clothing store.

"Aww! You look so~ cute Bolt!" Mira nuzzled Bolt against her cheek.

"Mira! Squeezing.. me.. can't.. breath!" Bolt wheezed out, as he tried to tap out against her collar bone furiously with his eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets. She may not be able to use her magic anymore, but she was still very strong!

Letting Bolt out of her arms, and watching as he took to the air, and flew lazily beside her as the two made their way to the shopping marked district. Mira continued to watch as Bolt took in everything around them, and giggled at the sight of the green cat's new outfit. Usually he never wore anything, and when she asked this morning why he wanted clothes now. The small cat only said with teary eyes that he wanted to get them so he could always have a part of Mika with him now that she was gone. The small green cat was now wearing a white lop eared bunny Halloween costume with a small ball of fluff as a tail. It was really meant for small children, but it fit Bolt perfectly, and Mira couldn't help but just want to squeeze him with how absolutely adorable he looked now.

"Does it look bad?" Bolt asked quietly noticing that the civilians were all looking towards the two intently, and looked up to see his two floppy ears fall forwards in front of his face.

"Of course not Bolt." Mira giggled as she saw Bolt fly up a little bit, and land on her head softly.

"Oh.. okay.." Bolt whispered laying on his stomach on top of Mira's hair. "Did you see Brian this morning Mira?" Bolt asked quietly. He knew Brian, and Mira were together, and was very happy for the two of them. Of course at first Bolt didn't know Mira very well other than what he had seen at the guild, but was glad to see she was a really nice, and caring person deep underneath the outer shell of toughness she always tried to keep up..

He first experienced this when the woman found him crying outside of her families house in the middle of the night not too long after Lisanna, and Mika's funerals, and brought him up to her room, and calmed him down by holding him, and using her sweet soothing voice to make him feel at ease. It only took that one act of compassion for the small little green cat to open up to Mira, and was doing much better in recent days knowing that Mira was always there for him whenever he got sad, and started crying due to missing Mika so much.. and he always tried to cheer Mira up as well whenever she was feeling sad as well..

So in his mind, if anyone knew where Brian would be at, it was Mira.

"Mhmm. He said he was going to be at the guild today, and left while you were still napping." Mira smiled sadly.

"Okay." Bolt smiled happy to know his best friend was feeling up to being around the others again. "How much longer are we going to be shopping for?" Bolt asked curiously.

"You don't have to come with me Bolt. You can head to the guild too if you want." Mira giggled. "I just need to get some grocery shopping done for my house." Mira explained, and felt Bolt lay his head down.

"No.. I'll come with you." Bolt said quietly closing his eyes, and yawned cutely.

Smiling as she made her way towards the market area Mira spotted the sight of Erza, and Cana shopping in the market as well.

"Hey Mira." Cana smiled spotting the white haired woman with a bag of oranges in her hand.

"Hey you two." Mira smiled before looking towards her red haired rival.

"You doing some shopping too?" Erza asked holding a basket of food, and spotted something white, and fluffy on top of her rivals head. "What is that?" Erza asked pointing with an extended finger towards Mira's head.

"Oh!" Mira smiled as she reached up, and grabbed a half asleep Bolt with both hands who yawned cutely again as she held him out by the armpits to show Erza, and Cana his new outfit. Giggling at the childish blush that spread across Erza's face, and her wide starry cat like eyes as she dropped her basket, and zoned in on the object of cuteness in front of her. She tried to quickly take Bolt from her hands, but Mira held him away from her. "No." Mira said sternly holding him protectively to her chest.

"He's so cute." Cana smiled, before laughing at Erza's pouting after not getting to hold Bolt like she wanted.

"Agreed." Erza pouted as she picked her basket back up. She easily connected the dots together as to why Bolt was wearing such a costume. _'Poor little guy..'_ Erza thought sadly.

Putting Bolt back on top of her head, and feeling him lay back down on his stomach on top of her head, Mira looked towards her two friends. "Are you guys heading to the guild today too?" Mira asked simply.

"Yeah. Just needed to restock my place first." Cana nodded making her way over to the bread section.

"Same here. I also need to pick up my cake from the bakery too." Erza sighed happily at the prospect of her custom made cake that she ordered with 3 times as many strawberries as usual. **"I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! I MUST GET IT NOW!"** Erza yelled out bursting with a red aura of her magic startling everyone within twenty feet of her, and even woke Bolt up, and saw the cats black eyes look towards her curiously. "Eh.. sorry about that." Erza blushed before turning away to purchase her selected items.

"So how are you holding up Mira?" Cana asked quietly as the two watched Erza leave the shopping market, and saw Mira sigh heavily beside her.

"I'm doing okay.." Mira trailed off. "It's just.. hard to accept that my baby sister is gone.." Mira whispered, and saw Bolt crawl forward so his head was hanging over to where he was looking into her eyes, and smiled as she felt Bolt nuzzled her forehead with his face lovingly.

"Yeah.." Cana trailed off with a sad smile as she watched Bolt trying to comfort Mira. "We all will miss Lisanna, and Mika dearly.. and will never forget them.." Cana said quietly before smiling towards Mira. "So~ I couldn't help but notice you, and Brian are getting awfully close." Cana smirked, and saw Mira look away with a blush on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mira said quietly. She, and Brian still haven't told anyone that they were together yet, and didn't feel like telling everyone that they were a couple after everything that has happened with Lisanna, and Mika.

"Oh~ I think you do." Cana laughed pointing towards the napping cat on top of her head. A sight that she only really saw happen between Bolt, and Mika. "I even read both of your fortunes yesterday, and already know that the two of you are together." Cana smirked triumphantly, and saw Mira shoot her a small glare at her.

"Cana." Mira bit out quietly. "Don't say anything.. please.." Mira trailed off.

"Why not Mira?" Cana asked curiously. "It's a good thing.. right? You two are happy together, so why not show it to everyone?" Cana asked seriously.

"Yes.. we are.. but now isn't a good time." Mira sighed walking next to Cana to another part of the market.

"I guess I understand.." Cana said quietly.

"Thank you Cana.." Mira trailed off before grabbing a basket with her hand, and started grabbing a few things to place inside of it.

"Mira.." Cana spoke up after a few minutes of the two looking for whatever they were wanting to buy. "You know.. that everyone will support you, and Brian being together.. right?" Cana asked, and saw Mira's large blue eyes look towards her hesitantly.

"I'm.. not so sure about that.." Mira said quietly as she turned around to grab a package of bacon.

"What do you mean? Of course everyone would be happy to see you two together." Cana pressed a little worried about how Mira was reacting.

"Maybe I'm scared to see everyone's reactions Cana!" Mira shouted not meaning to have that come out so loudly, and saw Cana looking back towards her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't of yelled at you.." Mira trailed off, and looked towards the ground.

"It's okay.. but I don't understand Mira, there is nothing for you to be scared of." Cana added. "Why do you feel that way?"

"I.. don't know.. I just don't want anyone to think bad of me I suppose.." Mira sighed not sure what her emotions were doing to her at the moment.

"Is it.. because of Mika?" Cana asked quietly, and saw Mira snap her head towards her. "It is.. isn't it?" Cana pressed, and saw Mira look away sadly.

"Yes.." Mira whispered. "I.. don't think I can handle anyone saying I stole Brian away from her.." Mira explained quietly.

"Mira.. you didn't steal Brian away from Mika.." Cana whispered setting her hand on her white haired friends shoulder gently. "Sure Mika loved Brian, but she never acted upon her feelings for him. And obviously Brian has liked you, and wanted to be with you for a while now, or you two would of never gotten together in the first place." Cana smiled sadly.

"Yes.. well.. I still feel terrible about it." Mira sighed setting a hand on the right side of her face gently, and saw Cana looking at her curiously after she had done so.

"Mira you really shouldn't worry yourself over it so much. It isn't healthy." Cana scolded her friend, as the two made their way to pay for their items.

"Your right.. but it doesn't make me feel any better." Mira said simply.

"I'm sure Mika would be happy for the two of you regardless Mira." Cana said as the two stood in line.

"You.. think so?" Mira asked curiously.

"I do." Cana nodded with a smile on her face as the two moved forward in the line. "Now lets hurry up, and get these paid for so we can get to the guild." Cana smiled, and saw Mira let a small smile come onto her face.

"Okay." Mira whispered.

* * *

Two months later

Everyone in the guild had started getting back into their everyday routines, and were all sitting at the guild deciding on what to do with the day ahead of them. It's been a while since Lisanna, and Mika's funerals, and while most of them accepted the fact that the little Lisanna, and Mika were gone.. There were still a few of them that were still struggling with the dealings of every day life without seeing the two young women that could brighten up any room they walked into with nothing more than a smile on their faces.

Sitting a table with Mira next to him silently flipping through a magazine she had picked up this morning after the two had left his apartment. Brian curiously looked around the guildhall as he quietly played an acoustic guitar. He noticed that whenever he practiced in the guild peoples moods seemed to mellow out which was good. Playing music helped keep him at ease as well in recent times.

In the past two months Brian's body was started showing small changes. His arms.. from the shoulders down he had intricate black tattoo like markings making their way all the way down to his wrists. Thankfully the markings avoided his guild mark.. in reality these were all a side effect from his demonic magic. The markings usually only appeared when he started to push his magic to extreme levels.. but around a month ago they just appeared one night, and haven't gone away since. It didn't bother him that much, and Mira seemed to think it made him look even sexier in her words not his.. So he just shrugged the markings off.

Looking toward Mira to see what she was reading so intently, Brian raised an eyebrow at her choice of literature.

"Sorcerers Weekly? Since when did you give a crap about that stuff?" Brian asked in a bored tone, and saw Mira lightly glare at him. Ever since Lisanna's death Mira personality had started to change.. she was no longer out right brutal, and ruthless, and was starting to openly show signs of smiling when feeling happy, and became a lot more bubbly. Tending to giggle, rather than growl at a remark towards her. She still had her moments where she would go off on someone.. but it was more of a 50-50 chance that it would happen.

When he asked her about the sudden change Mira had told him that since she can't use her magic like she once could, she was going to try, and become the person Lisanna had always seen her as in honor of her memory, which Brian accepted with a simple nod, telling her that he understood.

"It's not crap Brian." Mira bumped his shoulder with her own, and furrowed brows.

"You're reading about stupid mage's who care more about popularity, than actually doing jobs, and helping people." Brian grumbled looking away from the white haired beauty he admitted he loved.. but only to her.

"Yes.. well while being true that they are pretty stupid... They have something that I kind of want." Mira sighed, peaking Brian's interest.

"Such as?" Brian procured.

"A way to make money without having to go on jobs." Mira said quietly flipping over to the photo spread section with a small blush on her face.

"You want to be a pin up model?" Brian growled with narrowed eyes.

"N-No.. not really.. but I could do it." Mira explained, and was slightly worried about what Brian would think about her now that she told him what she had been thinking about for a the last couple weeks.

"It's your decision, and you're body. Do what you want." Brian growled setting the guitar down beside the table, and got up heading towards the bar.

Watching as Brian left her at the table by herself Mira sighed sadly. If only she could use her Take-Over magic again.. then she wouldn't be thinking about doing something like this. And she knew Brian didn't want her to become a model too.. his actions just now showed just how much he disapproved of the idea..

She was snapped out of her mind a couple of minutes later, as she saw Brian sit down roughly next to her again with two beers in front of him at the table, and took a large swig from one of them. "I don't see why you'd want to flaunt you're body to every fucking pervert in the country Mira.. but if you are going to do it then I guess I'll have to be okay with it despite me not liking it." Brian grumbled before taking another drink.

"Am I.. not pretty enough?" Mira asked in a small voice, and heard Brian choke on his drink.

"W-What?" Brian asked with an incredibly sour scowl on his face. "Mira.. you're by far the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Don't ever think like that again, or I'll have to beat on you until you get that stupid thought out of you're head." Brian growled with narrowed green eyes.

With wide eyes at how serious Brian was, Mira let a small smile come onto her face. "You.. think I'm beautiful?" Mira asked with a blush.

"Of course." Brian trailed off looking away from her.

"Aww! You're so cute when you get shy!" Mira giggled as she kissed Brian on the cheek.

"Whatever.." Brian grumbled.

"Hey Baby.." Mira trailed off quietly a few moments later.

"I-If.. I tried this.. would you come with me?" Mira asked quietly fidgeting with her hands under the table.

"You want me to get pictures taken with you for a magazine?" Brian asked with a _'What the hell._ ' look on his face.

"It's not like you're.. a bad looking guy, or anything.." Mira trailed off. "Plus I'd be more comfortable if you were there with me." Mira tried to smile.

Thinking about it for a moment Brian mentally shrugged. _'How bad could it really be?'_ Brian asked himself. Oh if only he really knew.

* * *

A few days later... on a beach near the Akane Resort.

"You didn't tell me that we had to be apart of an interview Mira!" Brian shouted with narrowed eyes at his girlfriend as she walked next to him, who waved him off.

"Oh don't be such a wuss. What are you so scared of?" Mira argued.

"I'm not scared of anything! I just don't want random fuckers knowing shit about you, or me!" Brian howled as he started pulling on his spiky white hair in irritation.

"Then we simply wont answer any questions that we deem too private." Mira grumbled.

"Whatever.. But I will make it perfectly clear that you are mine.. and nobody else's." Brian growled out. "Where are we supposed to meet these assholes anyways?" Brian looked around seeing nothing but tourists.

"Good." Mira smiled happy to hear him say that. She was pretty worried about how this whole thing would turn out, and was hoping having Brian at her side would scare off any guys that saw her in the magazine. "On the far side of the beach. They closed off a section of the beach for the shoot." Mira explained as she grabbed Brian by the wrist, and forced him to start running beside her.

A few minutes later the two had arrived at the photo shoot, and were greeted by a slightly older blonde haired guy who seemed waaaay~ too excited for his own good.

"THIS IS SOO COOOOOLL! _'THE'_ Two Demon S-Class Fairy Tail Mage's! IN THE SAME SHOOT!" The guy apparently named Jason howled as he started shaking violently.

"Uh.. yeah.. neat.." Brian trailed off with a weak chuckle. _'What a weirdo..'_ Brian thought with a sweat drop.

"So.. what do we need to do?" Mira asked simply feeling a little nervous.

"Oh! You two need to go get changed. The changing room is over there." Jason pointed to a large blocked off tent like thing, and watched Mira drag a grumbling Brian towards the tent.

"I still think this is stupid." Brian grumbled as he tried to gently pull Mira back hoping she'd reconsider this.

"It's not that bad, besides. We got to pick out our own outfits. So it's not all bad." Mira smiled happily at what she chose for the both of them to wear for their pictures.

"You mean.. what _'YOU'_ chose for us to wear." Brian growled as he held the opening of the large tent up for her.

"It's the middle of the summer, and we are at a beach Baby.. you only have to wear swim shorts." Mira said with a dull look as she held up a pair of black board shorts with white skull, and crossbones patterns on them.

"Still.." Brian trailed off before bending down, and picking up Mira's outfit out of a bag which was a small black two piece bikini with the same skull, and crossbones patterns on the articles of clothing. "Did you have to make us match though?" Brian asked simply with a raised eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I want us to match. We're dating aren't we?" Mira huffed, and crossed her arms under her breasts making them pop up slightly more than usual.

"Yes, but do you really want to shout that out to the entire country?" Brian said quietly not knowing who was around them, and just saw Mira giggle.

"They will probably think they chose our outfits, and think nothing of it. Besides even if they figure it out it's not that big of a deal." Mira smiled as she waved off his concern. Brian did bring up a good point though.. she didn't want the whole country if not the world to know that they were dating.. not yet at least.. but if they were figured out after this, then so be it..

"Just get changed." Brian grumbled before grabbing the shorts from Mira, and throwing her bikini at her face playfully.

After coming out of the tent, a bored looking Brian was lazily looking around the beach, while a blushing Mira rubbed her arm nervously after seeing everyone's eyes lock onto her while she was wearing so little. Despite being used to wearing skimpy looking clothes, Mira was really nervous about anyone other than Brian seeing her in so little clothing..

"THIS IS SO COOL! You guys are matching! Now come over here, and the photographer will point you where he wants you two to pose at." Jason explained jumping up, and down excited beyond belief to see two of the more well known violent mage's of the Fairy Tail guild actually following through with the shoot. Something that he thought would never happen.

"Good afternoon you two. My name is James Durran." The James fellow nodded with a smile. "If you two would be so kind as to go over to that rock by the tidal pool we can get started."

"I guess?" Brian mumbled as he walked over to it with Mira beside him. "Now what?"

"Okay sir. I'm thinking you should sit down, and lean against the rock." James explained, and saw Brian sit down next to the barnacle covered rock.

"Okay, Miss Mirajane. I'd like you to go lay down on you're side, and rest you're head on his chest." James pointed out, and saw Mira nod her head with her blush still ever present.

Laying down next to Brian, Mira slowly looked up towards his green eyes with a shy smile, and both froze as a flash registered in their brains.

"I wasn't expecting something like that, but it was perfect! So innocent!" Jason gushed as he started writing down something on a notepad furiously.

"I agree! Now if you would lay you're head down on his chest Miss Mirajane." James explained, and readied to take the picture as Mira had done as suggested, and smiled towards the camera shyly. A moment later he took the picture, and smiled.

"COOL! Now give us you're best impersonations of yourselves!" Jason cried out as he danced behind James who looked more than a little annoyed with the reporter trying to take over his shoot.

"Impersonate myself?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow, and felt Mira move off of his chest, and lean against the rock with her head resting on his shoulder while sticking her tongue out playfully.

Meanwhile Brian mentally shrugged his shoulders, and put a heavy scowl on his face before...

Flipping Jason, and James off...

Shocked by the rude gesture, James accidentally took a picture in his daze which made Brian laugh.

"What?" Brian asked innocently with a growl while Mira giggled at James, and Jason's faces.

"Anyways.. why don't you two stand, and go into the water a little bit. We're going to do some action shots." James explained, and watched Brian, and Mira take off quickly towards the ocean.

"Fuck yes! Something fun!" Brian yelled pumping a fist into the air as Mira ran next to him with a smile on her face as she looked towards him.

"Good! Good! Just do whatever you two feel like!" James called as he immediately started taking pictures the moment they bolted for the water, happy with how the two were just going with the flow.

Taking a few pictures of Mira kicking the sea water into Brian's face, and then one of Brian scowling at her as she posed in a victorious way. Everyone on the set laughed loudly as Brian tripped Mira into the water with his foot.

"This is.. Soo~ COOOL!" Jason yelled out happily. "This will be the best issue Sorcerers Weekly has even published!" Jason declared to the world.

Watching as the scene played out before him, he watched Mira jump Brian to try, and tackle him into the water.. which she was successful in doing after he had lost his footing in the sand. He got a good picture of the sly smirk on the white haired beauties face, as she held down Brian in the shallow sea water, who was smirking back at her.

The next thing Mira knew was she was now up in the air, and let out a small 'Eep' of surprise.

"What are you doing!?" Mira asked quickly looking into Brian's mischievous eyes.

"Who me?" Brian asked while tilting his head sideways before a wicked grin broke out on his face. Another picture was taken seeing how they were still facing the camera..

"Put me down. Now!" Mira yelled in embarrassment, and the next thing she knew she was flying backwards.

Not being able to help himself James had taken multiple shots of Mira being thrown backwards deeper into the water, and even more as she burst out of the water with wet hair, and scowl on her face.

"I can't believe you threw me!" Mira yelled as she stomped her way towards Brian, and tackled him again easily. He didn't really care about the whole shoot to begin with, but at least now he was having fun wrestling with Mira in the water.

"Oh? Do I need to do it again?" Brain asked as he got back up to his feet, and danced around Mira who was trying to take him down again, and smirked before turning back towards the others nearby on the beach. "Did you get that, or do I need to do it again?" Brian cackled, but coughed loudly as Mira tackled him like an NFL linebacker sending him straight onto his back under the water.

Coming out of the water first with a smirk on her face Mira raised her hands in victory. "Whoo!" Mira cheered, and saw Brian push himself out of the water, and shook the water out of his long white hair, and quickly grabbed her bridal style, and started walking towards the deeper part of the sea.

"Oh those are going to be good ones." James laughed having a little too much fun with this, and looked towards Jason who was looking like he was still about to hyperventilate.

"C-Cool.." Jason wheezed out before his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and fell backwards limply.. apparently the 'Coolness' had gotten the better of him..

Thinking that Brian was going to throw her again, Mira clung onto Brian's neck tightly, and pinned his arms together with the back of her calves. Little did she know that only just made it even worse for her.

"You're having a little too much fun with this.." Mira mumbled as she set her face against Brian's wet chest.

"A little." Brian admitted as they were far enough away from the others, and limply flopped backwards taking Mira with him straight under the water.

While under the water Mira looked around for Brian after feeling he had let go of her after submerging them both, and saw him smirking behind her.

Coming up from the water Brian, and Mira swam to keep themselves afloat as the calm ocean waves bobbed them around. Swimming closer to Brian, Mira held onto him, and set her forehead on his own, and smiled lovingly.

"Thank you for doing this with me Baby." Mira said quietly.

"No problem." Brian let a small smile grace his features before feeling Mira kiss him softly on the lips.

"We better get back." Mira whispered as she moved away from Brian, not realizing that she just kissed Brian in front of a guy armed with a camera.

Walking back through the water Mira spotted Jason passed out next to James shaking slightly.

"Is he.. okay?" Mira asked curiously looking towards the seemingly dead reporter.

"He's fine. He just passed out from excitement. This tends to happen quite a bit." James chuckled. "That last picture was perfect by the way. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two were dating." James chuckled, but stopped as he noticed the small blush on Mira's face, and Brian who was looking away seemingly at the sky.

"Oh.. you are." James laughed hearing Mira sputter as she waved her arms in front of her.

"P-Please.. don't put that last one in there." Mira cried out shaking the man's shoulders.

"Okay, Okay, Okay.. I wont. You're secrets safe with me." James sighed.

"Why not Mira? I don't see anything wrong with it." Brian said calmly seeing an opportunity to let everyone know that she was his.

"I'd like to use it for the shoot, as long as the two of you are okay with it." James explained after Mira was pulled off of him by Brian.

"O-Okay.. you can use it.." Mira trailed off shyly. "Can I have a copy of that picture too?" Mira asked quietly, and heard Brian snort next to her.

"Of course! I'll give you the print when they all get developed." James smiled happily.

"He didn't see that did he?" Brian nudged Jason with a bare foot.

"No.. he passed out around the time you picked her up bridal style." Jame shrugged. "Now.. seeing how I have a few shots left. Would you mind giving me another final picture I can use?"

"Sure." Mira nodded happily at the man's conditions for her getting the picture of her, and Brian kissing in the water.

"Now why don't you two pretend you're just now getting out of the water." James proposed, and watched Mira walk behind Brian, and hop onto his back forcing him to carry her piggy back style.

"Ugh.." Brian groaned as he walked over to the shallow water.

The two were still dripping wet, and Mira was giggling as she set her head on Brian's shoulder with her eyes closed, while Brian was simply looking towards her with his head slightly turned. There bodies were slick from the water running off of them, and Brian's tattooed sculpted muscles were more defined than ever the moment James took the last picture, and smiled at what he had managed to get. These two really were the perfect models for him to shoot. They were so comfortable around one another that getting a bad picture was nearly impossible for him to get.

"How was that?" Brian asked tilting his head, and his eyes dilated for a moment when James took another picture while laughing.

"Perfect. Thank you, you two. I don't think I've ever had better models for a shoot." James nodded happily.

"Thanks I guess.." Brian trailed off not knowing how to feel about the compliment.

"That was fun." Mira smiled as she slid off of Brian's back, and the two walked towards the tent to get changed back into their regular clothes.

* * *

A week later

Walking through the guilds front doors Brian instantly noticed something off about the place as everyone turned towards him with expecting eyes as if they were about 5 milliseconds away from bombarding him with questions.

Shaking his head clear of the weird feeling Brian simply grunted loudly, and encased himself in a cold powerful green aura of magic warning everyone to back off of him, and went up to the second floor of the guild.

About an hour later, more guild members had arrived to the guild hall, and were all talking loudly down below. However the most recent member to enter the guild in particular was out for answers.

"Where is Brian." Erza demanded, and quickly got her answer as everyone pointed up to the second floor where Brian was trying to take a nap on one of the couches. Making her way up to the second floor Erza spotted the white haired mage peacefully sleeping the afternoon away with Bolt dressed his cute little bunny costume on his chest, and slapped something down onto the coffee table near his head spooking him awake.

"Ngah!" Brian groaned as his green eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room, and noticed Erza standing above him pointing down towards a magazine on the table. "What?" Brian asked rubbing his eyes.

"Read it." Erza said simply as she dragged a chair over near him.

Shrugging Brian simply picked up the magazine, and turned it over to it's cover, and froze.

"No way! I didn't think he was serious!" Brian shouted pushing the offending magazine away from himself. On the very front of the Sorcerers Weekly magazine was a picture of him flipping off the camera angrily, while Mira laid her head on his shoulder playfully stucking her tongue out with a wink, and giving the camera a peace sign, both dressed in beachwear.

"So.. how did this come about?" Erza asked curiously with a raised red eyebrow. "You've never had a sliver of an interest in doing such a thing before." Erza stated as she crossed her arms over her breastplate.

"And still don't." Brian grunted, and closed his eyes to feel the presence of everyone in the guild, but couldn't feel Mira's. Opening his eyes Brian mentally growled. _'Of course she wouldn't be here when Erza is trying to get answers out of me.'_

"Look. Mira wanted to try it seeing she can't use her Take-Overs anymore, and since they pay pretty well. She asked if I would go with her so that she wasn't uncomfortable." Brian explained simply, and saw Erza nod her head, and took the magazine from him, and turned to the photo spread pages.

"I've never seen her look so happy before." Erza said quietly with a smile pointing to the pictures of Mira latched onto his back with a happy loving smile on her face, and the one of them kissing as they floated in the water. There were a few silent moments before Brian sighed.

"Yeah.. I'll admit.. it was kinda fun." Brian mumbled.

"Is it true?" Erza asked simply crossing her armored arms over her metal breastplate.

"Is what true?" Brian tilted his head to the side, and saw a blank look on Erza's face.

"That you love her." Erza pressed for an answer.

"I don't see how it's any of your business Erza." Brian grunted.

"She, and I may be rivals.. but she's my best friend Brian.." Erza explained quietly, and saw Brian lean back into the couch, and look towards Bolt who stretched his stubby little arms, and legs out as he continued sleeping.

"Yes I do love her. There ya happy?" Brian let out in a low growl that came from the back of his throat.

"And Mira?" Erza pressed even further wanting to know more.

"She feels the same way." Brian sighed. "Why are you so hell bent on knowing Erza?" Brian argued.

"I just wanted to make sure that what's being said in the magazine isn't made up. You guys.. are two of my closest friends here in the guild.." Erza explained as she flipped over to the interview section of the magazine.

Thinking about the interview he had to do at a separate time as Mirajane. Brian groaned remember how long it seemed to drag on.. It was a pain in the ass..

"Read what she said." Erza handed him the magazine, and watched Brian skim over the pages, and suddenly looked up towards Erza after finishing it.

"Where is she?" Brian asked quickly.

"I don't know. She hasn't come to the guild at all today. I figured you'd know more than anyone." Erza stated just as curious as Brian as to where her white haired rival had gone, and watched him stand up, and stretch his back, but as he did he saw Mira, and Elfman enter the guildhall from over the railing.

The moment the others spotted Mira. Questions started flying like rapid fire so fast she could barely register what they were asking.

Slightly panicked by all the attention she was getting, and the magazine covers being waved in her face. Mira felt someone grab onto her arm, and noticed it was her boyfriend before he flash stepped them up back to the S-Class second floor where Erza was sitting down in a chair next to the couch.

"Uh.. hey?" Mira chuckled weakly looking back down towards their disappointed family members.

"So you two are dating?" Erza came right out, and said it making Mira's head turn back towards her.

"Yes." Mira nodded looking towards Brian with a smile.

"Guys.. this is great news. I'm happy for the two of you." Erza smiled as she stood, and slammed both of her friends heads into her plate armored chest.

"Fuck Erza! That hurt!" Brian growled out.

As the two weaseled their way out of the red heads grasp, and tried to get their heads to stop from spinning after the impact. They both glared at Erza.

"Thanks.. I guess.." Mira grumbled looking off to the side standing closer to Brian in the guild than she normally did. The sight made Erza smile. She was happy that the two of them were seemingly doing better after the past couple of months of struggling to accept the loss of Lisanna, and Mika..

"I just can't believe either of you two managed to stay civil enough to go through the whole thing." Erza chuckled at the two as she slapped the magazine she was once again holding in one of her hands.

"Screw you Erza." Brian grunted before sitting down on the couch with Mira taking a seat next to him after she had picked Bolt up, and set him on her lap, and grabbed a hold of Brian's hand.

"Hey be nice now." Erza warned.

"Go eat some cake, and leave us along Erza." Mira sighed already feeling like today was going to be a headache, and a half for herself, and Brian.

"There you two are." Master Makarov chuckled as he came out of his office. "I've been hearing all sorts of things regarding the two of you all morning. I do believe congratulations are in order?" Makarov asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose?" Brian trailed off, and looked towards Mira who was smiling happily.

"Wonderful! However." Makarov pointed towards them. "Do be careful you two.. I don't want any grandchildren any time soon." Makarov laughed at his three S-Class mage's blushing faces.

"Uh.. yeah.. no problem." Brian chuckled weakly.

"You two best go down there, and put out the firestorm you two have caused." Makarov said as he hopped up onto the railing, looking down towards everyone who had their eyes pointed up into his direction.

"Okay.." Mira whispered as she got up with the small sleeping bunny costumed cat in her arms, and Brian following closely behind her.

Watching as the three made their way down the stairs, Erza made her way to the edge of the railing beside her short Master.

"Big Sis! How could you not tell your MANLY brother about this!?" The two saw Elfman question a shy looking Mira, and a laughing Brian.

"I'm happy to see the two of them going back to their regular selves." Makarov commented with a smile as he continued to watch the newly announced couple answer any questions that were being thrown their way as the two sat at the bar.

"I agree." Erza nodded but with a small frown on her face. "But.. what is Mira going to do now that she can't use her magic like she once could.. she couldn't possibly be planning on continuing taking jobs like everyone else.. right Master?" Erza asked quietly, worried for her rival, and best friend.

"We've talked about it a little bit in the past couple days, and I've offered her to take over Macao's ex-wives position as barmaid seeing how she left the guild after the divorce a few months ago." Makarov explained looking towards the redheaded re-quip mage.

"I see.." Erza trailed off trying to picture Mirajane of all people running around, and taking orders for the members of the guild. "You.. think she will be okay with doing that?" Erza asked.

"She seems to think she will be fine. So I will trust in her decision." Makarov smiled. "Besides. This may be a good change of pace for her now." Makarov trailed off watching as Mira punched Gray in the nose for some reason, with the others all laughing at the nearly naked Ice-Make mage sprawled out on the floor.

 _'Yeah.. Mira isn't changing anytime soon..'_ Erza, and Master Makarov thought at the same time as the two watched Mira lunge to attack a laughing Natsu next.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Chapter 6 finito! Real quick I wanted to say a few things before I let you all go! First I wanted all my readers to know that I don't have a specific time frame that I plan on putting chapters out, but I'm crossing my fingers for once a week, with the new chapters being published every weekend. I work 5 days a week, and don't have much time to really sit down, and write out new content for you all to enjoy, but on the weekends I do! Second I wanted to clarify everyone's ages since the time skip will be happening next chapter, so here you go! :)

 _ **\- Currently -**_

 **Laxus Dreyar** \- 22 going on 23.

 **Brian Evans** \- 18 going on 19 in 8 months.

 **Mirajane Strauss** \- Just turned 18 a month ago.

 **Erza Scarlet** \- 17 About to turn 18.

 **Mika** \- 17 was about to turn 18 in a few months after her death.

 **Elfman Strauss** \- 16 About to turn 17.

 **Gray Fullbuster** \- 15 About to turn 16

 **Natsu Dragneel** \- 15 About to turn 16

 **Lisanna Strauss** \- 15

 _ **\- At The Start Of The Time Skip - (Next Chapter)**_

 **Laxus Dreyar** \- 24

 **Brian Evans** \- 20

 **Mirajane Strauss** \- 19

 **Erza Scarlet** \- 19

 **Elfman Strauss** \- 18

 **Gray Fullbuster** \- 17

 **Natsu Dragneel** \- 17

 **Lucy Heartfillia** \- 17

 **Mika** \- Would of been 19

 **Lisanna Strauss** \- Would of been 17

 _ **Additional Characters For Later Chapters (When they appear)**_

 **Gajeel Redfox** \- 18

 **Juvia Lockser** \- 17

 **Wendy Marvell** \- 13

There you have it everyone! I hope this helps solve any curiosity you all had about everyone's ages. Remember to leave a **Review** , and to also **Favorite** , and **Follow**! Feedback is greatly appreciated, and I always respond to them whether it's in the form of a review, or a PM. See you all on the next Chapter of Tale of the Rabbit Goddess where the real fun begins!

Sincerely Your Local Dumpster Diver,

Mr. GrandPuubaTikiElderShallaMcLongDongTallaMallaWormDickSaladShooter Jr.


End file.
